ANGES & DEMONS
by theEvilQueen65
Summary: A Broketown; petite ville de l'Orégon; vivent toutes créatures.. Vampires, sorcières, succubes, anges etc.. Une jeune femme va faire face à son destin lourd et fantastique. Plongée dans une guerre entre deux mondes que tout opposent, la magie, la rivalité, l'amour, l'amitié, du pouvoir.. Toutes leurs vies seront chamboulées.. Bienvenue à Broketown...
1. LA OU TOUT A COMMENCER

LA OU TOUT A COMMENCER...

Automne 1994. La pleine lune tombait sur la petite ville de Broketown, dans l'Orégon aux Etats Unis. Une petite ville mystérieuse et reculée qui était pourtant chargée en histoire et secrets..  
>Une légère brume survolait la ville, avec pour seule lumière la lune. Pas un bruit, pas un sifflement de vent, rien...Soudain du mouvement apparu dans une des maisons. Des objets tombaient, du verre se brisait, des cris se firent entendre. Une jeune femme arriva en trombe dans la chambre, puis elle fit face à son mari. Celui ci dit :<p>

- Piper, c'est le moment, tu le sais.. C'est pour son bien, faut pas traîner.

- Oui...Tu as raison...Un dernier au revoir... Car ce n'est pas un adieu. Mais je dois te perdre pour te sauver.. Dit-elle en regardant le bébé.

Elle le serra dans ses bras quelques secondes puis donna l'enfant à Leo.

- Vite cache là ! Là dedans ! Et n'oublie pas sa couverture ! Dit apeurée la brune à son mari.  
>L'homme était plus grand que la femme et avait un air rassurant. Des yeux bleus magnifiques. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et posa le bébé et sa couverture au fond d'un placard d'une autre chambre et ferma la porte. Puis il revint auprès de sa femme et ils se prirent la main, et se regardèrent.<br>- Ca y est... Y a plus qu'à espérer que tout ce passe bien pour elle. J'ai tellement peur Leo ! Lâcha la jeune femme avec sa voix saccadé, noyée par la peur.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas Piper, tout va bien se passer pour elle, elle a un destin tout tracé, quelqu'un va vite entendre ses pleurs ! Les voisins sont proches.. Ils vont venir la chercher... Fais moi confiance !<br>L'homme essayait de rassurer sa femme comme il pouvait, il savait que c'était malgré tout peine perdu car rien n'était plus dur pour une femme de se séparer de son enfant. Mais c'était pour son bien.

Elle se retourna vers son mari et lui dit:

- Je t'aime Leo !

- Je t'aime aussi Piper, lui répondu Leo tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière la porte s'éclata en mille morceaux et une femme surgit du noir. Habillé de haut en bas en noir, seule son rouge à lèvres rouge saillant ressortait comme couleur. 2 hommes étaient derrière elle. Puis elle leur sourit. Un sourire des plus hypocrites, faux, et à la fois magnifique ! Elle ricana puis dit :  
>- Que c'est touchant...Une belle petite famille qui s'apprête à être séparer à jamais par les profondeurs de l'abysse.. Mais au fait...OU EST L'ENFANT?<br>- Loin d'ici ou tu ne pourras jamais lui faire de mal ! Tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins Regina ! Lança fougueusement Piper.  
>- Malheureusement tu ne seras plus là pour le voir ma chère. Répondu avec audace et fierté Regina. Elle savait que c'est elle qui avait les cartes en mains.<br>- Dites moi ou elle est et je vous promets une mort rapide et la moins douloureuse possible. Leur avertit la méchante brune.  
>- Tu peux dors et déjà en finir alors Regina ! Mais je te préviens, nous tuer n 'envoleront pas tout tes problèmes et la menace qui pèse sur toi ! Répondu Leo.<br>- On verra ce que me réserve les prochaines années... mais sache que je me fais une joie immense de vous nuire à jamais et même si ça n'efface pas la menace qui survole ma tête, je m'enlève une belle épine du pied. Répondu audacieusement Regina avec toujours son sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Comment tu peux faire ça à ta propre sœur Régina ! Attaqua Leo.<br>Regina se rapprocha dangereusement du couple, qui reculait jusqu'à être dos à dos à la fenêtre. Elle les fixait, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère, de pouvoir et de malice. Glacial comme jamais. Elle répondu :  
>- Piper a arrêté d'être ma sœur au moment même ou elle a quitté sa famille pour faire des galipettes avec un ange ! Elle ne représente plus rien pour moi ! Et c'est pour ça que je dois stopper ça net ainsi que tuer la petite batarde qu'elle a mise au monde !<br>Piper répliqua aussitôt tenant tête à sa grande sœur :  
>- Dans tout les cas-tu sais très bien qu'elle est plus puissante que toi et que chacun d'entre nous réunis ! Et tu ne pourras rien lui faire jusqu'à ces 18 ans ! Mais entre temps, chère « soeur »... Je pense qu'il te sera arrivé le même sort que nous !<br>Regina recula un peu et se craqua le cou.

- Tu sembles oublier quelque chose...C'est que JE suis la reine des abeilles ! Et que TU es une abeille esclave ! ADIEU PIPER ! Lança à haute voix Regina plus glaciale que jamais.  
>Sur ces mots, Regina balança ses bras et des boules de feu sortirent de ses poings en direction de Piper et Leo. Ce dernier réussit à créer une barrière de protection, comme un bouclier étincelant devant lui et Piper. C'était le seul pouvoir qu'il lui restait. Les boules de feu de Regina frappèrent violemment contre ce bouclier et semblaient être inefficaces. Regina souffla et dit :<br>- Oh ces maudits anges...Toujours à tenter le tout pour le tout. On va faire ça à ma manière ! Cria Regina de plus en plus en colère et en transe.  
>La grande sorcière balança son bras droit vers la droite et d'un coup, Leo se fit projeter vers le mur qui explosa au contact de cette puissante attaque. Leo atterri derrière le lit de la chambre voisine, inconscient.<br>- LEO ! S'écria Piper les larmes aux yeux.  
>Regina mit toute sa concentration et son attention sur Piper qui était sans défense.<br>- Oh ! Pauvre Piper sans défense ! C'Est-ce qui arrive quand on couche avec un ange ! On perd ses pouvoirs de sorcières instantanément ! Dit remplie de méchanceté Regina à sa sœur.  
>- Bien sur, toi tu ne connais rien à l'amour et tu ne connaîtra jamais ce sentiment plus fort que tout ! Répliqua Piper.<br>- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, j'apprends vite ! Je voudrai te présenter, avant que tu ne rejoignes les enfers, une personne chère à mon cœur qui n'est pas de glace comme tu peux le constater ^^ Quinn Fabray ! Une jeune vampire mais puissante comme jamais ! Je les prise sous mon aile et elle est comme ma fille maintenant. QUINN !  
>Regina appela Quinn qui accourut aussitôt auprès d'elle.<br>- Oui Régina?!  
>- Quinn, mon tendre enfant.. Va t'occuper de l'ange dans l'autre chambre. Finis le !<br>Quinn regarda une dernière fois Piper puis partit dans l'autre chambre. Piper l'avait fixé elle aussi. Quinn était blanche, froide et avait les yeux bleus. Car elle ne s'était pas encore transformé en vampire. Une magnifique blonde, au sex appeal sans comparaison ! Comme tout les vampires. C'était un de leur « plus ».

Quinn arriva dans la chambre ou Leo gisait à moitié mort, elle se plaça devant lui et lui prit les cheveux en les tirant en arrière. Leo criait de douleur, un morceau de mur s'était planté dans l'abdomen du jeune homme. Quinn remarqua le sang coulé à flot et huma son odeur sucré et forte.  
>- Du sang d'ange? Wow..Tu sais que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on en voit ! Laisse moi gouter ce breuvage délicieux...<br>Elle enleva le morceau du ventre de Leo, le tendit au dessus de sa tête, ouvra la bouche et laissa couler les gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres et dans sa bouche. Elle se délectait de ce sang majestueux ! Soudain elle se sentait bizarre. Sa gorge la brulait !  
>- Harrg.. Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe?! Dit -elle essoufflée.<br>- Personne ne t'a dit que boire le sang d'un ange signifiait une malédiction pour un vampire? Répondit Leo.  
>- Quoi? S'écria la belle blonde.<br>- Et oui, désormais tu est lié à l'ange dont tu viens de boire le sang ! Mais vu que je vais mourir, tu seras liée à ma descendance.. Ni toi ni elle ne pourra mourir sous les coups et attaques de l'autre. Tu es maintenant liée à elle à jamais ! Et rien n'est plus dur pour un vampire d'être lié à quelqu'un car ça le rend plus vulnérable...Plus humain...  
>- Comment on fait pour soigner ça? Y a un remède? Je veux me lier à personne ! Dit avec une note apeuré dans la voix Quinn.<br>- Il y a un remède oui. Faisons un marché, tu me promets de protéger mon enfant jusqu'à ses 18 ans et elle te le dira le jour de ses 18 ans. Elle saura comment faire. Elle a du sang d'ange et de sorcière qui coule dans ses veines. Mais si tu veux une réponse, tu dois la sauver ce soir...Emmène là loin d'ici ! Loin de Regina et de ce monde de magie et de terreur ! Prends là, elle est dans le placard derrière toi. Dit Leo, presque mourant.  
>Quinn se retourna, ouvrit le placard et vu le petit être enveloppé dans sa couverture, elle la regardait avec ses petites billes noires.<p>

Quinn pouvait sentir le petit battement de cœur du bébé. Il avait raison, elles étaient liées maintenant...Elle se sentait étrange.  
>- Laisse moi lui dire adieu. Lança Leo.<br>Quinn hésita, puis en soufflant amena le bébé à portée de Leo, qui la prit dans ses bras et pleurer.  
>- Je t'aime mon ange. Papa te surveillera de tout la haut. Puis tu as aussi un nouvel ange gardien improbable ! Roh t'es magnifique, t'es comme ta mère.<br>Quinn semblait gênée et agacée de cette situation. Elle fit signe à Leo de la reposer dans sa couverture. Il s'exécuta.  
>- Maintenant tue moi ! Ma blessure dans l'abdomen ne va faire qu'empirer mais je mourrai dans d'atroces souffrances et lentement. Abrège mes souffrances et va t-en avec mon bébé. Je ne veux pas la voir partir avec un vampire...Même si c'est la seule solution pour sa survie ! Dit Leo, souffrant le martyr.<br>Quinn prit le bébé et le posa sur le lit pour l'éloigner de ce qui allait se passer. Puis elle se plaça devant Leo, elle lui prit la mâchoire et le derrière du cou avec son autre main, mais Leo dit ses derniers mots :  
>- Au fait, elle s'appelle Rachel...Ma douce Rach...<br>Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Quinn avait donné un coup de pression violent en tournant le cou de Leo. Elle lui brisa les cervicales et le tua instantanément.  
>Même si elle devait veiller malgré elle sur Rachel, rien ne l'obligé d'être gentille. Puis c'était mieux pour lui de le faire avant que le compte à rebours arrive à sa fin. Comme quand on arrache un pansement à 3 directement au lieu de 1...2..3 ! Elle laissa s'effondrait Leo et prit Rachel dans les bras. Avec son pouvoir vampirique de rapidité, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, regarda si tout était clair, puis sauta de la fenêtre, puis elle partit en 4ème vitesse dans le noir profond de la forêt. Elle fit des kilomètres et des kilomètres tandis que Regina se battait avec sa sœur. Elle arriva rapidement dans l'autre petite ville voisine appelée Dayton. Elle vit une maison allumé, posa l'enfant au bas de la porte et sonna. Elle partit plus loin et la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme regarda l'enfant, regarda dans les alentours, puis prit l'enfant et sa couverture avec brodé dessus « Rachel » et le rentra à l'intérieur. Quinn était sur le toit voisin. Elle fixa cette scène.<br>- A très bientôt Rachel... Soupira-t-elle.  
>Puis elle s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue pour retourner à Broketown.<br>Pour finir, Regina rigola et soudain, elle leva les bras au ciel et un vent puissant fit son apparition !

Le vent tournoyait dans toute la pièce et entouré Regina, puis soudain Regina cria et tendit ses bras vers Piper et la mini tornade qui tournoyait autour d'elle se lança sur Piper et celle-ci fut projeter à travers un mur et atterri plus loin. Elle fut recouvert de gravats. Elle était morte sur le coup. Regina ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion, froide comme jamais, elle regarda quelques secondes la cadavre de sa sœur. Elle avait le pouvoir de sentir les battements de cœurs des gens autour d'elle et à un rayon de 3 mètres. Elle n'entendait plus celui de sa sœur, ni de celui de Leo.  
>Puis elle en entendit un cœur...Quinn s'approcha derrière elle.<br>- J'ai tué Leo mais l'enfant reste introuvable Regina. Dit Quinn.  
>- Tu as raison, je n'entends pas ses battements. Dans ce cas, faisant en sorte de la retrouver ! S'écria Regina.<br>- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée? Elle est intouchable jusqu'à ces 18 ans. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour...  
>- Serai tu en train de me contredire Quinn ?! Dit Regina en s'approchant de Quinn.<br>- Non, désolé. Je rassemble les hommes et je prends le Nord. On va la retrouver ! Répondit du tac au tac Quinn.  
>Regina semblait satisfaite de sa réponse et quitta la pièce. Une fois dehors, elle fit face à la maison, et d'un coup rassembla ses mains et en ressortit une énorme boule de feu, et la jeta sur la maison, qui prit feu très rapidement. Puis elle partit. Quinn resta quelques secondes à regarder la maison brulée, avec les corps de Leo et Piper à l'intérieur. On pouvait voir le reflet du feu ravagé la maison dans les yeux de Quinn.<br>Elle fut interrompu par Regina.  
>- Quinn?! Qu'attends tu pour le Nord ?!<br>Quinn réagit aussitôt, regarda Regina, puis partit avec 3 hommes vers le Nord. Sachant qu'elle savait très bien ou chercher, et de pas chercher...Elle allait éloigner le plus possible Rachel du danger potentiel. C'était parti pour 18 ans de baby sitting secret ! Qu'aller-t-il se passer...


	2. PREMIERS PAS CHAOTIQUES

Septembre 2013. Rachel Berry se réveilla au son de son radio réveil. Le jour qu'elle redoutait le plus était arrivé. Sa rentrée au lycée de BrokeTown...Elle avait passé presque toute son enfance à Dayton, la petite ville voisine de BrokeTown, mais devait aller au lycée de la grande ville. Elle se leva difficilement, se doucha, pris son sac, se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois en se disant dans sa tête «_ Va y Rachel ! Tu peux le faire ! _» Puis elle descendit les escaliers. Sa mère lui avait préparé un bon petit déjeuner.  
>- Oh non maman...J'ai pas l'appétit ce matin : Dit Rachel avec une moue vaseuse.  
>- Oh mon bébé qui va à son premier jour de lycée ! Qu'Est-ce que t'as grandi ! Allez mange un petit truc, fait moi plaisir.. Répondit sa mère attendrissante.<br>Rachel souffla et prit un pan-cake avec du jus d'orange.  
>- Oh euh maman, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais... Est-ce que je peux prendre ta voiture pour aujourd'hui? Je préfère être indépendante.<br>Sa mère répondit :  
>- Oh oui bien sur mon petit ange ! Je n'en ai pas besoin aujourd'hui. Les clés sont à suspendues à l'entrée. Allez file sinon tu vas être en retard !<br>Rachel sourit et prit sa mère dans ses bras.  
>- Je t'aime Maman.<br>- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur ! Répondit plus fort sa mère le sourire aux lèvres en voyant Rachel dépassée la porte d'entrée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Rachel arriva sur le parking du lycée. Elle était complètement tétanisée et avait les mains moites. Elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture. A peine une minute après avoir mis le pied à terre, elle se fit bousculer par une belle et pulpeuse latine. Rachel fit tomber ses affaires par terre.  
>- Désolé, fit Rachel, c'est de ma faute.<br>Elle se baissa pour reprendre ses affaires et se releva en évitant le regard de la latine.  
>- Hum... j'adore ta voiture, très rétro.. Haha ! Dit Santana en se moquant.<br>- Oh merci ! En fait elle est à...  
>Elle se fit stoppé par Santana.<br>- Oh abruti, je t'ai pas demandé de répondre, et encore moins de me fixer !  
>Santana lança un regard noir à Rachel et avant de partir, la latine balança par terre les bouquins et cahiers de Rachel. Puis elle partit.<br>Un jeune homme assez stylé se rapprocha de Rachel et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.  
>- Ne fais pas attention à elle. Elle se croit la reine mais elle n'est rien. Dit le jeune homme avec une voix aigue.<br>Rachel prit son dernier livre et elle regarda en souriant le jeune homme.  
>- Merci du conseil ! Et merci pour ton aide. Je m'appelle Rachel Berry.<br>- Kurt Hummel ! Et...De rien. Répondit Kurt. T'es la nouvelle c'est ça?  
>- Euh, oui en effet. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ici !<br>- Oh tu sais c'est un petit lycée ! On sait que t'arrive de Dayton, la ville d'à côté !  
>- Et bien ! Moi qui n'aime pas attirer l'attention.. C'est gagné ! Oh euh, tu peux m'aider à trouver la salle 202 ? J'ai histoire là.<br>- Bien sur ! S'exclama Kurt.  
>Ils partirent en direction du couloirs du lycée. Rachel se sentait dévisagée et épiée. Elle était vu comme un alien ! Elle sentait une étrange pression sur elle.<br>- Ha voilà ton casier, et la 202 est juste à côté. Si ça te dit, on peut manger ensemble à midi? Demande Kurt.  
>- Bien sur ! Oui avec plaisir.<p>

Kurt sourit à Rachel quand soudain, celui-ci se fit projeter contre les casiers par une grand brun qui rigolait avec ses amis et continuait son chemin. Rachel fut choquée de la violence, et voulu des explications.  
>- Hé ! Hé toi là ! Le grand avec l'air nigaud et des chaussures trop grandes pour ces pieds ! Je te parle ! S'écria Rachel.<br>Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt, surpris que quelqu'un s'oppose à lui et lui tienne tête. Il fixa Rachel et cette dernière baissa les yeux aussitôt.  
>- C'est toi qui vient de dire ça? Tu sais à qui t'a affaire là? Dit le jeune homme.<br>- Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, je déteste l'injustice et la facilité qu'à les gens qui se croient « supérieurs » se défoulent sur les autres sans défense. Je dois pas être normal c'est ça? Répondit franchement Rachel.  
>- Oh pardon ! Mon dieu mais toutes mes excuses... j'ai froissé ta petite personne et tes idéaux ! Dit le jeune homme.<br>- Oui et apparemment toi tu n'en a pas... Répliqua Rachel.  
>Le regard de Finn se fit de plus en plus insistant et rageant. Comment une seule fille pouvait le rendre aussi hors de lui ? Sans doute son audace et son courage. Personne ne bougeait et personne n'intervenait.<br>-Oh donc si je n'ai aucuns idéaux ni bonne conscience, je peux me permettre ça !  
>Le jeune homme plaqua à nouveau Kurt contre les casiers. Rachel sortit de ses gonds.<br>- Mais c'est dingue ! Personne réagit ! Oh les gens ! Mon ami se fait persécuté et aucun haussements de sourcils choqués? Je vais aller parler au directeur ! Cria Rachel.  
>- Haha ! Personne n'ose se lever contre moi ! Je suis le roi ici ! Un dieu ! Un titan ! Et toi qui es tu? Répondit fièrement le jeune homme en se rapprochant de Rachel.<br>- Je suis la fille qui va te faire tomber de ton piédestal ! Car tu dois sûrement l'ignorer mais... Chaque héro, ou titan comme tu veux, à son talon d'Achille... Dit Rachel avec affront.  
>Elle tenait tête à son regard ténébreux. Finn se sentait agressé et offusqué.<br>- Ça suffit ces conneries ! S'écria le jeune brun.

Il s'approcha de Rachel et voulu la pousser comme Kurt mais...  
>- FINN ! S'écria une voix lointaine et forte.<br>Alors c'était ça son prénom ? Finn ?! Ok...  
>Finn stoppa son geste immédiatement. Comme gelé sur place par la fameuse voix. Puis les pas approchèrent et arrivèrent derrière Finn, qui se retourna. Il fit face à une belle blonde aux yeux uniques et magnifiques ! D'un vert éclatant comme l'émeraude. Rachel du avaler sa salive. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle attirait son regard. Elle dégageait tellement de choses en même temps ! De la peur, de l'attirance, de la froideur et à la fois de la chaleur. Puis la blonde plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel. Une tension étrange se produit. Rachel avait la chair de poule ! Elle sentait comme une pression sur sa cage thoracique et avait du mal à respirer. Elle était comme submergée ! Rien qu'en un regard. Cette fille était étrange..Et semblait familière ! Oui...Elle avait déjà vu ces yeux se poser sur elle avant cela...Et Rachel possédait une mémoire photographique. Toutes les deux se regardèrent indéfiniment , puis ,la blonde rompit cet instant intense.<br>- Allez viens Finn ! Tu vas être en retard pour ton entraînement. Dit tendrement mais sèchement Quinn.  
>Finn regarda une dernière fois Rachel et Kurt puis suivit Quinn docilement. Rachel se concentra sur la mystérieuse blonde. <em>Allez, retourne toi une dernière fois<em>...mais la blonde disparue dans un autre couloir. Rachel se retourna vers Kurt.  
>- Oh Mon dieu ! Qu'Est-ce qui vient de se passer là? S'interrogea Kurt, abasourdi.<br>- Quoi? Comment ça? Dit Rachel interloquée.  
>- La belle blonde trop belle pour être vraie, c'était Quinn Fabray ! La reine de ce lycée! S'exclama Kurt.<br>- Et?

- Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais d'habitude elle ne s'interpose jamais entre Finn et ses petites affaires. Elle ne sauve jamais personne ! Elle ne s'occupe que d'elle-même et n'est jamais intervenue comme ça ! C'est une grande première ! Elle t'a protégé ! Alors qu'elle te connaît même pas ! Alors qu'elle ne fait même pas ça pour ses équipières des cheerleaders.. C'est trop bizarre, mais tu peux en tirer pleins d'avantages ! Avoir Quinn de son côté, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver ! Déclara Kurt.  
>Rachel ne comprenait pas trop, et s'en fichait un peu ! Elle resta perturbée par Quinn et son regard familier. On n'oublie pas un regard comme celui la ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle !<br>- Euh, bon je te laisse, je vais en cours ! On se revoit au déjeuner. Dit Rachel, en rentrant dans la salle.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn entra dans les toilettes. Elle repensa à son intervention envers Rachel. Était-elle allée trop loin? Aurai-t-elle du laisser couler? Bien sur que non...Elle n'aurait pas laisser Finn blesser Rachel. Elle souffla et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se remit du crayon noir sous ses yeux émeraudes.<p>

Elle n'avait que Rachel dans la tête. Ces regards qui s'étaient croisés. Quinn avait attendu que Rachel baisse les yeux la première ou évite son regard plus longtemps. Mais non, bien au contraire, la brune s'était totalement plongée dans le vert scintillant de Quinn. Quinn avait peur que Rachel la grille et se rappelle...Tout ces petits moments furtifs et discrets qu'elles avaient partagé dans le passé. Mais 2 jours avant la rentrée, tout avait changé...

**(Flashback)**

Rachel était allongée sur son lit, à moitié endormie. Elle entendu du bruit vers sa fenêtre et se leva pou aller vérifier. Rien...Elle referma la fenêtre et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle revint et vue à nouveau la fenêtre ouverte. Elle commença à s'interroger..il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de courant d'air..Elle était seule..Elle alla refermer la fenêtre puis elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Quinn. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur tellement elle avait eu peur.  
>- Oh Quinn ! Tu m'as fait trop peur ! J'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! Mais je suis trop contente de te voir ! Acclama Rachel le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Quinn ne répondit pas, l'air sérieux et dépité, elle s'assit sur le lit.  
>- Quinn? Ca va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai pas le droit à mon câlin dans tes bras après m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie...encore !<br>Quinn regarda ses pieds. Rachel comprit que quelques chose n'allait pas. Elle s'assit à coté de Quinn. A ce mouvement de rapprochement, Quinn se leva, prit une chaise et la plaça en face du lit de Rachel. Rachel commençait à penser au pire...  
>- Quinn ! Allez arrête ça ! Dit moi ce qui va pas ! Dit Rachel inquiète..<br>Quinn prit une profonde inspiration puis :  
>- Rachel...Écoute...je sais que ça va te paraître fou, méchant, dingue ou tout ce que tu veux mais...A partir de demain, toi et moi on sera des inconnues l'une pour l'autre.<br>- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Tu veux plus me parler? Dit moi ! Répondu Rachel complètement paniquée.  
>- Rachel..Rachel ! Stop ! Laisse moi finir. Notre situation et notre relation doivent changées. J'ai pas le choix ! C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Même si ça m'attriste, et que tu vas me manquer terriblement; c'est comme ça et pas autrement.<br>- Et j'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus?  
>- Non justement...C'est pour ton bien crois moi !<br>- Arrête ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Je sais moi-même ce qui est bien pour moi, et c'est t'avoir toi dans ma vie ! Toute façon tu pourras pas de débarrasser de moi comme ça...  
>- Allons Rachel...tu sais bien autant que moi comment je fonctionne. Lundi, tu iras au lycée, et tu m'auras oublier ! Et ce sera très bien comme ça.<br>- Et toi tu m'auras oublier?

Non...Ça ne marche pas dans les deux sens. Mais tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui. Tu sais comment je fonctionne, j'avance, je m'accroche pas aux souvenirs, ni aux personnes.  
>- C'est pas la Quinn que je connais. Répliqua Rachel aussitôt.<br>- Et ben , Lundi, c'est la Quinn que tu ne connaîtras pas que tu auras en face de toi. Tout ça, nos petites habitudes, nos câlins, tu auras tout oublier. Tu me perds mais tu gagneras quelque chose de plus grand en retour. Ton futur t'ouvre les bras. Allez viens..  
>Elle s'approcha de Rachel. Cette dernière ne voulait pas, elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain et ferma à clé.<br>- Non ! Hors de question que je t'oublies ! Mon futur, je le vois avec toi ! A mes côtés! T'es la personne la plus importante après ma mère ! J'ai déjà perdu mon père, je veux pas te perdre toi... Cria en sanglots Rachel...  
>- Rachel. Chut...Calme toi... Je te promets que tout va bien se passer pour toi après ça. Il le faut ! Ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont... Fais moi plaisir. Une dernière fois.<p>

- Non ! Non ! Sors de chez moi et reviens demain ok? Ça ira mieux..  
>Quinn resta la plus forte possible devant une Rachel désemparée et brisée. Rachel semblait nier toute cette situation. Elle mit sa tête contre la porte, elle pouvait sentir battre le cœur de Rachel entre deux sanglots...<br>- Rachel. Tout ce que tu ressens pour moi, va s'évaporer dès le moment ou j'aurai franchi cette porte, et tu le sais très bien, je vais la franchir. Je vais peut être te briser le cœur, mais le lendemain, ton cœur sera à nouveau intact ! Maintenant ouvre moi...Tu sais ce que je suis et tu sais que je n'aurai aucun problème à l'ouvrir. Sors.  
>- Pourquoi tu me fais ça Quinn ! Pourquoi...<br>- Crois moi Rachel, c'est la meilleure chose que je peux faire ! Tu comprendras le moment venu, je fais ça parce que...  
>- Parce que quoi !? S'interrogea Rachel<br>- Ouvre moi cette porte RACHEL ! Ça en devient ridicule là ! Fais moi confiance !  
>- C'est parce que je t'ai fait confiance qu'on en ai arrivé là n'est-ce pas? Bon maintenant...Recule le plus loin possible de la porte. Je sors.<br>Quinn souffla et s'exécuta. Elle recula le plus loin possible et laissa la porte s'ouvrir.  
>D'un coup, Rachel couru vers la porte de sa chambre et couru dans le couloir. Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et la rattrapa d'un coup de vitesse, et la plaqua contre le mur.<br>- S'il te plaît...Quinn...Ne fais pas ça...  
>Rachel laissa couler à flots ses larmes. C'était un horrible spectacle pour Quinn. Un vrai déchirement pour elle aussi.<p>

- Elle ravala ses larmes et prit la tête de Rachel entre ses mains. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard rempli de larmes au possible. Puis les pupilles de Quinn changèrent de forme...Ça y est...Quinn entra en action.  
>- Rachel Berry, dès que j'aurai franchi la fenêtre, tu vas oublier mon existence et tout souvenirs qui me lient à toi. Oublies notre passé et notre présent. Mais le futur est indécis. On se reverra...Mais avec un statut d'inconnue l'une pour l'autre. Bonne chance Rachel. Une dernière chose...<br>Quinn regarda les lèvres de Rachel et embrassa la belle brune tendrement.  
>- Je t'aime Rachel. Je t'aime... Déclara doucement Quinn.<br>Puis Quinn lâcha son emprise sur Rachel et ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Elle se détacha totalement de Rachel, et recula...Pour disparaître rapidement vers la fenêtre. Quelques secondes après, Rachel entra dans la chambre comme si ne rien n'était et regarda la fenêtre sans aucune réaction. Elle la referma aussitôt et alla dans la salle de bain. Quinn était sur le toit de la maison d'en face, elle laissa couler une larme...Et une seule puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

(Fin du flashback)

(Ellipse de la journée)

En fin de journée, Regina entra dans un magasin de vin. Elle ressortit quelques minutes après et dès qu'elle franchie le bas de la porte, quelqu'un la percuta et la bouteille de vin tomba au pied de l'inconnue et de Regina.  
>- Oh ! Vous pouvez pas regarder ou vous allez bon Dieu ! S'écria Regina sur les nerfs.<br>- Excusez moi mais vous êtes fautive aussi Madame ! Vous ne regardiez pas devant vous. Répondit promptement une belle blonde.  
>C'était la première fois qu'on répondait comme ça à Regina ! Elle resta bouche bée au début puis elle se rapprocha et lui lança un regard noir.<p>

Est-ce que vous savez à qui vous parlez Mademoiselle?  
>- Oh je sens que vous allez me surprendre ! Répondit Emma.<br>- Je suis Regina Mills, maire de cette ville. Et vous êtes?  
>- Emma Swan. Juste Emma Swan.<p>

- Vous êtes nouvelle ici? Je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer avant...ce malheureux incident...  
>- Oh oui, je suis nouvelle dans cette ville, assez étrange je trouve ! Mais les gens semblent sympas...enfin presque tous.. Dit Emma.<br>- Oh ! Je vois.. Et bien, Miss Swan, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, évitons la casse !  
>- Oh tenez...Dit Emma.<br>Elle tendit un billet de 20 dollars à Régina.  
>- Pour la bouteille...<br>Regina sourit hypocritement.  
>- Cette bouteille en vaut bien plus Mademoiselle... Répondit Regina.<br>- Vous oubliez qu'on est toutes les 2 fautives. Je paye la moitié de ma faute ! Sur ceux, bonne journée Madame le maire ! Dit Emma fière d'elle.  
>Regina la regarda partir. Ça faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elles se parlaient et la belle blonde avait réussit à mettre les nerfs de Regina à vifs. Elle avait autant de répondant qu'elle et lui tenait tête... Elle allait être un problème pour elle dans le futur !<p>

17 heures. Rachel sortit de cours et se dirigea vers le parking. Elle n'avait pas réussit à voir Quinn ! C'était comme si elle se cacher ou l'éviter... Elle arriva devant sa voiture et se rendit compte qu'elle avait une énorme rayure sur la carrosserie allant de la porte conducteur jusqu'à derrière.  
>- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ma mère va me tuer ! Comment on va réparer ça ! Oh la poisse... Dit Rachel à elle-même.<br>Elle vit au loin la belle latine qu'elle avait croisé ce matin ici même. Elle la regarda et rigola avec ses amies.. Trop de coïncidences. Elle partit en direction de la brunette mais elle se fit arrêter par une belle blonde ! Pas Quinn ! Mais une aussi belle fille. Elle l'a stoppa sur son chemin.  
>- Oh doucement, doucement... Te prends pas la tête avec elle, tu risques fortement de ne pas en sortir indemne ! Faudrait pas que ton expérience dans ce lycée se résume en une seule journée ! Viens avec moi, je connais bien le garagiste du coin ! Il me le fera cadeau. Au fait, je m'appelle Brittany Pierce ! Enchantée de te connaître.<br>Elle tendue la main à Rachel qui la serra et sourit. Elle avait réussit comme par magie à rendre le sourire à Rachel et lui enlever sa colère. Elle était magnifique ! Des yeux bleus océan, un regard d'ange, une peau douce et parfaite...  
>- Euh Rachel Berry ! Enchantée aussi ! Et merci du conseil. Je veux bien de ton aide oui ! Ce serait pas de refus. Dit Rachel.<br>- Très bien ! Y a pas de quoi ! J'aime rendre service aux gens ! Bon tu prends ta voiture, moi la mienne et tu me suis jusqu'au garage ok? Demanda Brittany.  
>- Ça marche ! Lança Rachel.<br>Elles partirent toutes les deux en direction du garage. Quinn apparue derrière un mur et regarda s'éloigner Rachel. Elle mit quelques minutes à rentrer en 4ème vitesse discrètement chez elle, sans que personne ne la voit.  
>Puis elle entra dans le grand manoir de Regina. Cette dernière dégustait son vin tranquillement. Elle essaya de monter dans sa chambre sans avoir un compte rendu de Regina, mais peine perdue ! Elle se fit accrochée par les crochets à venins de Regina.<br>- Alors ? Cette première journée? Demande Regina.  
>- Tranquille. Oué , tranquille. Répondit évasivement Quinn.<br>- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Était-elle là? Répliqua nerveusement Regina.  
>- Non. Y a pleins de nouveaux arrivants ! Laisse moi le temps de rencontrer toutes les têtes et je te dirai. Dans tout les cas, on doit être patientes.<p>

- Oh Quinn, tu sais que la patience n'est pas mon fort.  
>Elle claqua des doigts et le feu dans sa cheminée prit vie. Elle lança un sourire à Quinn et bu une gorgée de vin.<br>- Et toi ta journée? Des nouveautés dans la ville pour cette nouvelle année? Dit Quinn, pour changer de sujet.  
>- Oh si tu savais...En tout cas, ce vin est délicieux.<br>- Euh...ok ! Savoure le alors ! Bon je te laisse, je vais me doucher, grappiller un truc et rester dans ma chambre pour la soirée ! Bonne soirée Regina.  
>Elle quitta la pièce et laissa Regina déguster son vin avec son feu vif. Elle porta son verre à sa bouche. Du rouge à lèvre resta comme empreinte sur le verre.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien le déguster oui... Jusqu'à la dernière goutte...  
>Elle pensait à Emma Swan en disant ça. Elle regarda dans le vide et sourit machiavéliquement.<p>

Durant la nuit, Rachel était en plein cauchemar, elle voyait des yeux l'observaient partout ! Des yeux de toutes les couleurs, noirs, bleus, rouges ! Puis des bruits étranges, un ciel noir et une lune rouge ! Puis quelqu'un la prit par derrière et la mordu dans le cou ! Soudain elle se réveilla en sursautant. Elle transpirait.. Elle bu une gorgée d'eau, elle se leva pour aller se mettre de l'eau sur le visage, et alla se recoucher. Mais étrangement, elle regarda la fenêtre fermée. Elle s'en approcha et regarda dans les alentours et la noirceur de la nuit. Elle laissa la fenêtre à moitié ouverte puis alla se recoucher. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Quinn était juste sur le bord du côté de la fenêtre, collée au mur. Elle avait eu chaud ! Rachel aurait pu la voir. C'était une mauvaise idée d'être venue ici ! Quinn partit aussitôt. Elle sauta du toit et partit en vitesse. Cependant quelqu'un l'avait vu...Une personne de mauvaise augure... 


	3. FILLE A PROBLEMES

Une semaine était passée. Rachel avait abandonné l'idée de parler à Quinn. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Rachel était toujours la victime de Santana. Elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais Rachel pouvait désormais compter sur Kurt et Brittany. Cette dernière avait pris la menace « Santana » au sérieux. Et pour mieux protéger son amie, elle observait continuellement la belle latine. Brittany n'allait jamais en face à face avec elle, juste de l'observation et des regards. Brittany pouvait sentir que Santana dégageait des mauvaises ondes. Elle avait ce don, décrypter les gens, lire en eux et les cerner. Mais avec Santana c'était un peu plus difficile. Brittany avait le pouvoir en tant qu'ange de lire dans les pensées des gens et de parler par leurs pensées aussi. Seules Santana et Quinn lui bloqué le passage. Elles semblaient trop puissantes.  
>Justement, Brittany et Rachel discutaient tranquillement sur les gradins en avalant des sandwichs. Brittany remarquait que Rachel ne cessait de fixer Quinn, qui s'entraînait.<p>

Brittany ferma quelques secondes les yeux, puis réussit à entrer dans la tête de Rachel.  
>« Wow, cette fille est magnifique.. Pourquoi son visage m'est familier..Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé de Finn? Pourquoi est-elle si froide? Tant de questions.. Il faut que je découvres leurs réponses.. »<br>Brittany ouvra les yeux à nouveau et fit une mine inquiète. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rapproche de Quinn ! Elle semblait plus que mauvaise.  
>-Pourquoi tu fais que regarder Quinn Fabray, Rachel? Demande la blonde à la brune.<br>Rachel reprit ses esprits et fit l'innocente.  
>- Hein? Mais euh... Pour rien !<br>- Quinn Fabray n'est pas quelqu'un à approcher directe Rachel, elle est très sournoise, vicieuse et se sert des gens. C'est une fille à problèmes.  
>- Tu sembles bien la connaître. Dit m'en plus sur elle.<br>- Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Brittany.  
>- Je suis très curieuse. Et puis l'autre jour elle m'a sauvé de Finn en quelque sortes, et Kurt m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.. C'est bizarre quand même non? On se connaît même pas et là elle intervient.. Je me poses des questions.<br>- Oué ben stoppe tes interrogations ma belle, cette fille est a évité, je suis sérieuse. Elle ne t'emmènera que des soucis.. Et tu n'as pas les armes nécessaires pour la défier. Ne commence surtout pas ta première année en devenant l'ennemie numéro un de Quinn Fabray. Répliqua Brittany.  
>- T'as raison ! Oui faut que je la sortes de mes pensées.. C'est bizarre quand même, quand je la regardes je me sens étrange.. Un truc bizarre se déclenche en moi.<br>- Allez arrête ça va.. Et tu..  
>Brittany se stoppa dans sa phrase et s'arrêta sur une blonde. Pas Quinn. Rachel le remarqua et dit :<br>- Euh c'est qui cette grande blonde là?

Je n'en ai aucune idée... Mais je pense qu'on va bientôt le découvrir ! Répondit Brittany.  
>Les deux se rapprochèrent en descendant un peu dans le gradin. Elles pouvaient mieux voir la belle blonde. Elle était magnifique, plus grande et intimidante que Quinn, des yeux bleues à mourir.. Des lèvres pulpeuses et enivrantes . Des talons hauts, un slim noir et un haut noir aussi plus léger. Sa chevelure d'or dévala ses épaules et arriva à moitié de son dos. Elle était vraiment impressionnante. Dès que le blonde arriva à hauteur de Quinn, une énorme tension se créa. Elles se fixèrent, presque à se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Puis la blonde sourit hypocritement à Quinn et alla vers le coach.<br>- Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Rebekah Mickaelson, si votre équipe n'est pas au complet, je voudrai m'inscrire aux cheerleaders.  
>Quinn ne la quitta pas des yeux, deviendrait-elle sa rivale au lycée?<br>Le coach répondit gentiment :  
>- Bien sur, t'es grande et tu me sembles forte, on pourrait avoir besoin de toi. Tu peux aller dans les vestiaires enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable et venir me rejoindre pour me montrer un peu de quoi tu es capable?<br>- Tout de suite Madame ! Répondit Rebekah, satisfaite.  
>Elle retourna ses talons et partit vers les vestiaires. Elle frôla Quinn au passage. Quinn avala sa colère et sa fierté. Elle laissa Rebekah rentrer dans les vestiaires puis :<br>- Madame, j'ai oublié mon spray anti douleurs aux vestiaires, je peux y aller?  
>- Ok mais fais vite Quinn !<br>Quinn elle aussi satisfaite partit vers les vestiaires. Elle entra et vit de dos Rebekah à moitié nue. Wow ! De dos, elle en jetait déjà ! Alors imaginer de face.. Elle laissa Rebekah finir d'enfiler sa petite jupe de pom pom girl puis d'un coup sans prévenir, elle courue rapidement avec ses pouvoirs de vampire sur Rebekah. Cette dernière se retourna plus rapidement et l'attrapa au cou. Elle était dix fois plus rapide que Quinn.  
>Rebekah plaqua Quinn contre le mur et la fixa.<br>- Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux toi?

Quinn essaya de parler mais Rebekah appuya tellement fort sur la gorge de Quinn qu'elle eu du mal. Mais Rebekah ne desserra pas son emprise.  
>- Hahh.. Je.. Je te retourne la question ! Répondit Quinn.<br>- Oh excuse moi si j'égratigne ton ego mais, je ne veux rien de toi ! Je veux m'inscrire dans les cheerleaders, tu es capitaine, tu es sur mon chemin alors on sait toutes les deux comment ça va se terminer : Bien pour moi et mal pour toi ! Point à a ligne, t'as rien de plus à savoir.  
>- T'es vachement sure de toi et méga prétentieuse ! Dit Quinn<br>- Oh je pense avoir de quoi. Et je m'en donne le droit ! Par contre toi.. Je t'ai senti venir à des kilomètres, tu sais que c'est pervers de regarder les gens se déshabiller ? D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est pas ta première fois.  
>- Développe ! Tes paroles me surprenne de plus en plus.<br>- Je sais qui tu es, ce que tu es, et tes plans !  
>- C'est ça que t'appelles développer? Je me suis trompée sur toi, t'es pas si géniale que ça..<br>Rebekah serra encore plus la gorge de Quinn.  
>- Haha.. Pauvre imbécile, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire apparemment ! Il ne me suffirai qu'un millième de seconde pour te briser le cou ma vieille.. Joue pas avec moi.<br>- Et en plus de ça t'es plus que susceptible.. J'ai trouvé la bonne !  
>- Penses ce que tu veux, ça m'intéresse pas ! Le règne de Quinn Fabray est terminé. Il se termine aussi rapidement qu'il a commencé.<br>Soudain Brittany arriva et Rachel derrière elle.  
>-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demande Brittany<br>Rebekah se retourna tout en gardant empoignée le cou de Quinn. Quinn vit Rachel. Elle semblait si inoffensive, fragile et perdue.. Et pourtant..  
>- C'est pas vos affaires. Allez bouger ! Répliqua fortement Rebekah.<br>- On peut dire que ton premier jour au lycée est remarqué ! Allez maintenant lâche là s'il te plaît. Et va montrer tes roulades à la coach ok? Dit Brittany.  
>Rebekah souffla, elle regarda une dernière fois Quinn puis la lâcha. Quinn tomba à terre tellement elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle toussa. Rebekah fit les gros yeux à Brittany et frôla Rachel. Elle s'arrêta et sentie l'odeur de Rachel.<br>- Hum... Je crois que c'est la première mais pas la dernière fois qu'on va se croiser les filles. Je pense comprendre ce qui se passe ici. J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Fabray ! T'as eu de la chance. Et par pitié arrête d'espionner les gens ok? Que ce soit dans les vestiaires ou les fenêtres.. Finit Rebekah, en quittant la pièce. Quinn savait de quoi elle parlait ! Elle l'avait vu le soir ou la blonde était allée à la fenêtre de Rachel...  
>- Tu viens Rachel. Dit Brittany.<p>

Rachel ne quitta pas des yeux Quinn, qui eu des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Son cou gardé la trace de la poigne féroce de Rebekah. Elle était toute rouge. Quinn évitait au maximum le regard de la brune.  
>- Rachel ? Répéta Brittany.<br>- Euh, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes Brittany. Promis. Répondit Rachel.  
>- Rachel.. T'en ai sur ? Je crois pas..<br>- Brittany, ça va, reste dehors, pas loin et voila. Répliqua Rachel sure d'elle.  
>Brittany souffla et quitta la pièce à son tour. Il ne restait que Rachel et Quinn. Aucun mot, juste un regard. Celui de Rachel sur Quinn.<br>- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait? Demanda Rachel d'une petite voix.  
>Quinn ne répondit pas.<br>- Hey.. Ça va ? Tu peux réussir à parler quand même ou tu veux que je t'amènes à l'infirmerie? Cette fille était vraiment puissante !  
>Quinn se releva et voulu partir mais Rachel se mit sur son passage.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dit enfin Quinn.  
>- Laisse moi...Juste..te rendre la pareille. Répondit Rachel.<br>- Quoi?  
>- Tu m'as aidé l'autre jour avec Finn dans les couloirs. Tu n'étais pas obligée, et j'ignore tes motivations, mais j'en profites pour te remercier vraiment. Laisse moi juste, te tendre la main à mon tour.<br>Quinn ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur elle. Elle n'avait pas encore 18 ans. Et l'aurait-elle fait si même elle le pouvait?  
>Rachel prit dans sa poche un paquet de mouchoir et en sortit un. Elle l'amena doucement à un lavabo. Elle trempa le mouchoir quelques secondes sous l'eau et le posa délicatement sur le cou de Quinn, qui eu un petit recul du à la froideur de l'eau.<br>- Oh désolé. Dit doucement Rachel, la voix presque craquante.  
>Quinn ne dit rien, elle ne faisait que plonger son regard virtuose dans celui de Rachel. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Rachel était comme hypnotisée, même si Quinn n'utilisait pas son pouvoir.<p>

Wow..Tu as..des yeux renversants. C'est dingue, c'est comme si ils pénétraient ma chair, mes os, j'en ai la chair de poule.  
>Rachel s'occupait bien de Quinn.<br>- Voilà. Ça à l'air de s'être calmé. Tu peux aller voir tes amies. Je te libère ! Dit Rachel.  
>Quinn réagissait comme un animal sauvage. Elle ne parlait pas, juste du regard. Elle n'était pas sur la défensive mais rester quand même prête à attaquer. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant rien à craindre de Rachel, mais elle se mettait des limites à leur rapprochement. Mais elle stoppa le geste de Rachel sur son cou, elle prit le mouchoir et en même temps la main de Rachel. Toutes les deux eurent des frissons et une sensation étrange.. Puis Quinn décrocha enfin une phrase. Du moins un mot !<br>- Merci.  
>Quinn se leva et s'arrêta devant la porte du vestiaire, toujours de dos à Rachel.<br>- Ces questions que tu te poses, elles ont toutes des réponses. Laisse juste le temps faire son travail. Le reste viendra à toi, plus vite que tu ne le penses. Dit Quinn en partant.  
>Rachel resta bouche bée, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Cette drôle de sensation quand elles se sont touchées, leurs regards, leur silence... Rachel sortit du vestiaire toute chamboulée.. Et les derniers mots de Quinn lui restait dans la tête.<p>

Le soir tomba sur Broketown. La ville se figeait. Regina parcourait la petite ville avec sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Il tombait une pluie torrentielle . Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge et vit une petite voiture jaune qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait une petite lumière à l'intérieur. Elle se gara à quelques mètres, puis alla voir ça de plus près. Elle regarda à la vitre et vu une blonde. Elle toqua à la fenêtre et la blonde sursauta. Elle fut surprise de voir qui était à sa vitre.

Elle la baissa.  
>- Madame le maire ! Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda Emma Swan.<br>- Miss Swan ! Mais enfin, êtes vous en train de camper dans votre voiture comme une sans abri? Répondit Regina.  
>- Hum, oui en effet. C'est bizarre car quand j'ai demandé une chambre d'hôtel dans le seul hôtel de cette ville, on me l'a refusé, disant que toutes les chambres étaient occupées. Le problème c'est que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'accueil et sur les portes clés des chambres. Il y en avait pleins ! Dit Emma.<br>Regina ne semblait pas du tout surprise...  
>- Oh comme c'est étrange ! Il y a du avoir un malentendu. Peut être était-ce le double des clés ! Ne jetez pas de conclusion hâtive Mademoiselle Swan.. Cependant, la loi de cette ville interdit les gens de dormir dans leur voiture.<br>- Oh excusez moi ! Je vais me trouver un bout de carton et m'endormir sous la pluie ! Répliqua énervée Emma.  
>- Ne montez pas sur vos grand chevaux voyons ! J'allais vous proposer autre chose.. Il se trouve que j'ai un grand manoir..Avec beaucoup de chambres vides.. Je pourrai vous héberger le temps que vous trouviez un toit respectable ! Autre que votre voiture ou un carton.<br>Emma était surprise de la proposition de Regina. Elle cachait quelque chose. Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix.  
>- Très bien j'accepte. C'est très..gentil de votre part Madame le Maire.<br>- Oh appelez moi Regina. On va habiter sous le même toit, évitons ces marques de politesse.  
>- Ok. Dans ce cas, appelez moi Em..<br>Regina lui coupa la parole sans gêne. Elle s'imposait, comme à son habitude.  
>- Vous voulez bien me suivre maintenant, car il pleut et je suis là seule à découvert là !<br>Emma rigola et s'exécuta. Elle prit sa valise, sa veste, et elle monta dans la voiture de Regina. Classe, propre et confortable.  
>- Oh vous n'avez qu'une valise? Demande Regina.<br>- Oui, euh.. J'aime voyager léger. Répliqua la belle blonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient au manoir. Tout était décoré selon les goûts « spéciaux » de Regina, la maîtresse de maison ! Du noir, du blanc, pas de gris ! Cette femme ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Emma était impressionnée du manoir. Regina lui montra sa chambre.  
>- Voilà, votre chambre. Vous avez votre propre salle de bain. On déjeune généralement à 7h et nous mangeons le soir à 20h.<br>- Merci encore Regina ! Vous m'enlevez une grosse épine du pied. Je vous en dois une. Répondit gentiment Emma.  
>Regina sourit machiavéliquement.<br>- Y a pas de quoi. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sur que vous me rendrez la pareille très bientôt.. Je vous laisse, je dois aller parler à ma fille Quinn.  
>Regina lança un dernier regard majestueux à Emma et referma la porte derrière elle.<br>Elle descendit et vu Quinn mettre ses chaussures.  
>- Ou va tu à cette heure ci? Demanda Regina.<br>- Oh Salut ! Je vais dans la rue à côté, chez Santana Lopez, elle fait une petite fête pour fêter la rentrée. Je rentre pas tard et je bois pas promis. Répondu Quinn. Au fait, j'ai vu qu'on avait une invitée non?  
>- Oui, elle n'a nulle part ou aller, alors je la garde sous mon toit, je préfère l'avoir sous la main. Je n'ai pas confiance en cette femme. J'ai menacé les gérants de l'hôtel pour qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas, comme ça elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de venir ici.<br>- Qu'est-ce que t'y gagnes? Tu fais pas ça par charité. Demanda Quinn.  
>- J'ai mes raisons.. Crois moi. Des nouvelles de Rachel Berry?<br>- Eh, oui ! Oui.. Je la travaille au corps !  
>- Hum.. Pas trop non plus hein..<p>

- T'en fais pas, bon j'y vais ! Passe le bonsoir à ta nouvelle coloc ! Je crois qu'elle a déjà prise d'assaut sa douche ! A plus tard. Dit Quinn en quittant le manoir.  
>Regina tendit l'oreille, en effet, Emma se douchait. Quinn avait une ouïe sur-développée. Regina monta les escaliers à nouveau, se plaça devant la porte d'Emma, tourna la poignée doucement et marcha sur la pointe des pieds, tandis qu'Emma se douchait. Elle leva le bras et d'un geste de sa main, la valise s'ouvrit. Puis Regina leva encore la main et toutes les affaires et objets d'Emma volèrent au dessus de la valise à hauteur de Regina, elle tourna sa main et les objets tournèrent aussi. Elle pu voir ce que cachait sa valise sans laisser de trace. Soudain, son attention s'arrêta sur un objet en particulier. Une dague ! Étrange... Elle la prit dans les mains et la regarda de plus près. Une inscription étrange était écrite dessus. Regina ne comprenait pas sa traduction. Elle entendit Emma bouger de plus en plus dans la salle de bain et en un claquement de doigt, Regina réussit à tout remettre en ordre et quitta la pièce juste au moment ou Emma ressortit.<br>Regina se demanda qui était vraiment Emma et pourquoi se balader-t-elle avec une dague !

Plus tard, dans la soirée, la fête battait son plein chez Santana. Rachel, Brittany et Kurt avaient réussi à venir. Rachel n'était pas trop fêtes, mais elle se devait de venir pour mieux s'adapter et se faire des amis. « Where have you been » de Rihanna passait à ce moment. Santana était décharnée et sûrement soûle !

Elle voulu jouer à la bouteille avec un petit groupe, pendant que d'autres jouer au bière pong ^^  
>Rachel, Brittany et Kurt furent sans le vouloir emporter dans le petit groupe et ils se retrouvèrent devant la bouteille. La bouteille tournait et tournait, des bisous volèrent, des langues aussi.. Puis Santana tourna la bouteille et évidemment.. Elle tomba sur Brittany !<br>- Hum..Délicieuse.. Dit Santana contente.  
>Brittany était réticente à cette idée. Il était hors de question de l'embrasser elle !<br>- Allez Brittany ! Un peu de courage ! Me dis pas que tu l'as trouves repoussante ! Inclut Kurt qui rigolait.  
>Santana sourit fièrement et était flattée. Évidemment, une succube est toujours irrésistible ! Brittany souffla.<br>- Bon ok..Alors ferme les yeux ! Répondit Brittany le sourire aux lèvres.  
>Santana acquiesça et elle ferma les yeux, puis elle s'approcha au dessus de la bouteille. Brittany s'avança aussi mais finalement recula, et elle prit soudainement la tête de Kurt et l'avança à sa place ! Kurt fut forcé d'embrasser Santana qui avait toujours les yeux fermés ! Puis ils se séparèrent. Santana ouvrit les yeux et vit Kurt en face d'elle.<br>- C'est quoi ce délire? S'écria Santana dégoûtée.  
>Brittany sourit et se leva et s'éclipsa du groupe.<br>Santana se leva à son tour, vexée et énervée.  
>- J'en ai marre de ce jeu, je vais me chercher un autre verre. Dit-elle en partant.<br>Quinn était dans un coin été observer Rachel, un verre à la main. Soudain une autre blonde arriva derrière elle, elle lui prit le verre des mains et le bu d'un coup.

Quinn souffla et voulu partir mais Rebekah la retint avec une force phénoménale.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rebekah?<br>- Des réponses. Répondit-elle.  
>- A quoi? Répliqua Quinn.<br>- Arrête, toi et moi on peut se comprendre ok? On est pareil...  
>Quinn ne fut pas surprise. Entre vampires, elles pouvaient se voir autrement et se repérer.<br>- Je veux savoir pourquoi la petite Rachel Berry qui est la bas et que tu observes avec toujours autant de perversité, que ça m'inquiète, t'intéresse autant? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a... de si spéciale pour que tu y prête si attention.. Ce n'est qu'une humaine !  
>- Oh tu me déçois ! Quelque chose que Rebekah Mikaelson ignore ! Répliqua Quinn.<br>Rebekah eu un léger sourire sur le coin de la bouche.  
>- Oh tu veux peut être que mes mains se retrouvent, encore, sur ton jolie petit cou?<br>- J'ai une autre question moi. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ce trou? J'ai fais quelques recherches sur toi, et... Je ne comprends pas tes motivations ! Dit Quinn.  
>Rebekah s'énerva et frappa violemment contre le mur derrière Quinn, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Elle était sur d'elle et tenait tête à Rebekah.<br>- Très bien, vu que tu fais ta têtue, je le découvrirais moi-même ! Cria Rebekah en balançant le verre sur Quinn. Heureusement la blonde violente avait tout bu.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany sortit des toilettes. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Santana. Celle-ci la poussa à nouveau à l'intérieur des toilettes et ferma à clés.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Laisse moi sortir ! Dit Brittany.  
>Santana se rapprocha de Brittany, la plaque contre le mur et lui mit la main sur la bouche pour qu'elle arrête de gueuler.<br>- Chut.. T'as pas été gentille tout à l'heure tu sais.. On m'avait jamais fait ça ! Dit la latine.  
>- Quoi? Te repousser? Et ben ma vieille y a une première à tout ! Répliqua Brittany.<br>- Oh non, tu comprends pas.. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens ! J'ai juste à faire ça..  
>Santana posa le dos de sa main contre la joue de Brittany et une chaleur et une couleur rouge orangé se faufila des doigts de Santana jusqu'à la joue de Brittany. La blonde eu quelques frissons..<br>- Je veux mon baiser..Je le veux maintenant...

Santana posa sa bouche contre le cou de Brittany, le frôla, déposa un baiser, elle gémissait.. Puis elle voulu poser ses lèvres sur l'ange mais elle fut projeter contre le mur opposé ! Brittany la fixa en souriant.  
>- Désolé, j'ai l'impression que sur moi, ça marche pas ton petit tour de passe passe ! Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis. Ni ce que je suis.<br>- Pardon? Alors qu'est-ce que t'es? Demanda Santana, déçue et surprise de voir que pour la toute première fois, on lui résistait. Brittany ne répondit pas et d'un coup, la jeune fille disparue dans une lumière blanche-bleue étincelante. Santana plissa les yeux et dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva toute seule ! Elle resta choquée.. UN ANGE ! Santana comprit mieux les réactions de la blonde et sa force à lui résister.. Là il va falloir la jouer autrement Santana.. Pas de succube avec elle, mais plus de Santana Lopez.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rachel voulu quitter la fête avant les autres. Elle n'avait pas bu et pouvait donc prendre sa voiture. Kurt n'aura qu'à ramener Brittany. D'ailleurs ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Soudain, quelqu'un la projeta contre sa voiture.  
>- SANTANA ! Mais t'es folle ! Cria Rachel.<br>Santana avait bu et ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait. Elle arriva rapidement vers Rachel, la releva et la prit par le cou.  
>- Je vais t'avaler toute crue ma belle ! Répliqua sensuellement Santana.<br>Elle embrassa Rachel quelques secondes et recula au fur et à mesure. Un léger fluide couleur violet-bleue traversa la bouche de Rachel jusqu'à celle de Santana. Rachel se sentait aspirée ! Que lui arrivait-elle ?! Elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle commençait à suffoquer, puis soudain un éclair surgit et la foudre tomba sur l'arbre juste à quelques mètres des filles. Santana stoppa son pouvoir de succube et fut surprise. Tout comme Rachel ! C'était étrange car il ne pleuvait pas, et n'y avait pas de tonnerre non plus. Cette foudre tomba de nulle part !

C'est quoi ce bordel? C'est toi qui a fait ça? Demanda Santana.  
>- Quoi?! Mais non enfin ! Qui serait capable de faire ça ! C'est insensé ! C'est juste un hasard.. A cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité ou je sais pas ! Répondit Rachel.<br>Santana n'y croyait pas une seconde, quelqu'un avait bien lancé ce coup de foudre. Elle recula et partit. Rachel ne comprenait pas le comportement de Santana. Elle regarda une dernière fois l'arbre en feu . Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  
>C'est à ce moment là que Regina arriva avec Emma.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Vous avez vu quelle heure il est?! C'est du tapage nocturne ! Vous devriez tous et toutes passer une nuit en prison ! Malheureusement, la prison est hors service.. En tout cas, rentrez tous chez vous ! La fête est terminée ! Cria Regina.  
>- Comment ça la prison est hors service? Se demanda Emma dans l'engouement.<br>- Oui, le poste de police et les cellules sont en hors d'état de marche. On a eu un petit incendie et depuis, on a plus de shérif ! Bon vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver ma fille Quinn s'il vous plaît? Je vous l'ai montré en photo, vous devriez la reconnaître.  
>Regina faisait tout pour l'éloigner. Elle se retourna, marcha et fixa Rachel. Elle savait que c'était elle...Celle qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours ! La fille de sa sœur défunte.<p>

Elle ressemblait tellement à Piper, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses traits du visage.. C'est comme si elle voyait sa sœur en face d'elle.  
>- Mademoiselle. Que faites vous ici seule à côté d'un arbre en feu?<br>Rachel se sentait étrange en sa présence. Comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré dans sa vie.  
>- Oui , euh, c'est dingue ! Cet éclair a surgit de nulle part. Répondit tremblante Rachel.<br>- Allez, rentrez chez vous.. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Je vais m'occuper de l'arbre. Ordonna Regina.  
>Rachel s'exécuta et partie. Cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait fait face à sa plus grande ennemie, sa plus grande menace.. Mais aussi sa tante..<br>Regina regarda si elle était seule, puis elle s'approcha légèrement de l'arbre. Elle tendit le bras, mit sa main à plat, puis d'un coup, referma brutalement sa main, et le feu s'éteignit aussitôt ! Elle regarda en l'air, des étoiles et aucun nuages.. Elle fit un sourire du coin de la bouche et dit :  
>- Petite sœur... Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça... Ou bien alors ton imbécile de mari. Vous n'arriverez pas à la protéger du mal indéfiniment ! Faites moi confiance là-dessus... Murmura Regina, en partant.<br>Rachel gara sa voiture, puis marcha jusqu'à la porte. Soudain un énorme loup gris noir lui barra la passage ! Il grogna, avait les yeux rouge sang et était recouvert de sang ! Et personne n'était là pour la sauver... Le loup sauta soudainement sur elle !


	4. PRISES DE TÊTES JOUISSIVES

Santana poussa le jeune homme sur le lit. Elle sauta à califourchon sur lui. C'était animal ! Aucun sentiment, juste du sexe pur et dur ! Elle déplaçait ses mains sur son torse, jusqu'à parfois le griffer, planter ses ongles dans sa chair.. Et elle y prenait du plaisir.. Le garçon était complètement à la merci de la jeune femme. Elle jouait avec lui comme un jouet. Le garçon se releva et attrapa les fesses de Santana violemment, la retourna et la plaqua sur le matelas. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle mettait ses bras autour de son cou, puis les descendit. Elle lui griffa tout le dos et prit la mâchoire du jeune homme et la serra. Il ouvrit la bouche et un fluide bleuâtre sortit de sa bouche pour aller se loger dans celle de Santana. Elle avalait tout, aspirait jusqu'à la moindre petite particule. Ses yeux prirent une lueur différente.. Elle le retourna et le repoussa à nouveau contre le matelas. Elle appuyait sur sa gorge, faisait des va et vient.. Son bassin bougeait au rythme des coups que lui lançait le garçon. Elle balança ses cheveux en arrière, elle faisait des ronds en se tortillant pour donner plus de mouvements au geste du garçon. Elle était insatiable ! Une vraie tigresse ! Le garçon, lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait ! Quelques minutes après, c'était l'extase, l'apogée, le paroxysme ! Santana absorba une dernière fois l'énergie du jeune homme, qui commençait à fatiguer.. Elle voulu en avoir plus mais elle se retint de le tuer. Pas lui.. Pas maintenant. Mais elle eu assez pour jouir. Elle releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bleus comme le fluide échangé... Ses pupilles grossissaient quand elle avait atteint l'orgasme puis redevinrent normaux. Elle cria de jouissance, laissant le jeune homme écrasé de fatigue, il lui avait tout donné, et elle avait tout pris sans sourciller.. Si lui était à bout de souffle et exténué, elle au contraire explosait de vie et de pouvoir. Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme s'endormit et Santana quitta les lieux discrètement. Cela se passa juste après la soirée chez elle...

Du coté de chez Rachel, le loup garou se tenait devant elle, le regard assoiffé de sang, les yeux rouges et une rage énorme. Soudain il sauta sur Rachel, qui eu le reflex de se cacher le visage et fermer les yeux. C'est alors que elle se sentit soulever, transporter.. Quelqu'un l'a prit par la taille et elle disparue avec la personne dans les airs. Le loup garou resta ici, insatisfait, remplit de colère !  
>Rachel finit par enfin toucher le sol à nouveau. Quelle étrange sensation ! Elle s'était téléportée, du moins quelqu'un l'avait aidé..<br>Elle se retourna aussitôt pour voir qui était derrière tout ça, elle espérait Quinn. Mais Rachel fut d'autant plus surprise et sous le choc en voyant Brittany en face d'elle !  
>- Brittany? Ok, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là? Demanda Rachel effrayée.<br>- T'en fais pas, ça va aller Rachel. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire.  
>- D'accord, commence par répondre aux questions qui vont suivrent : Que me voulait cet énorme loup? Comment t'as fait pour nous téléporter? Et ou on est?<br>- Euh ok, je m'attendais pas à autant de question. Bon tout d'abord, regarde autour de toi..Tu connais cet endroit? Il te dit quelque chose? Questionna Brittany à son tour.  
>Rachel souffla, se retourna et regarda autour d'elle. Une petit coin de quartier, semblable aux autres de la ville.. Rien d'exceptionnel.<br>- Euh je devrais voir quoi là?  
>Brittany semblait déçue.<br>- Mais comment ça se fait que t'es tout oubliée?  
>- De quoi tu parles Brittany? Je suis perdue là ! Répondit Rachel.<br>- Bon t'es peut être pas prête finalement.  
>Rachel semblait de plus en plus perplexe. Que lui cachait-elle?<br>- Brittany, regarde moi..Dit moi ce qui vient de se passer dans les dernières 5 minutes!  
>Brittany souffla un bon coup.<br>- Bon d'accord mais je pourrai pas tout te dire. Sache d'abord, que si on est arrivé ici, c'est grâce à moi, je t'ai sauvé de ce loup garou, qui je ne sais pour quelle raison, t'a attaqué.. Y a un truc qui faut que tu saches sur moi Rachel.. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je suis différente. Je suis...Un ange.  
>Rachel fronça les sourcils.<br>- T'as fumé ou quoi? Dit Rachel en rigolant.  
>- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Je viens d'une lignée d'ange très ancienne ! Mes parents, mes grands parents étaient eux aussi des anges.. Comment crois tu qu'on soit arrivé ici en quelques secondes? Alors que de chez toi à ici il doit y avoir 15 min à vol d'oiseau.<p>

Rachel rigola au visage de Brittany et lui tourna le dos.  
>- Bon allez, faut arrêter les conneries, je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant ! Cria Rachel.<br>- Très bien, je t'en prie ! Rentre de toi-même alors si t'es si forte que ça !  
>- Mais je sais même pas ou on est ! Je connais pas cette ville ok?! On est ou là bon dieu !<br>- Si tu crois pas à tout ça, à un autre monde, un monde de magie, alors rentre par tes propres moyens humains ! Si tu ne crois qu'en ça ! Je te croyais pas si terre à terre, si fermée et aveugle ! Cria Brittany à son tour. C'était rare que Brittany se mette dans cet état.  
>Rachel se mordit la lèvre de colère et de frustration et partit vers la route la plus proche. Brittany la regarda s'éloigner.. Il fallait qu'elle lui ouvre les yeux, sur son futur monde et son destin ! Mais elle allait avoir besoin d'aide.. Dans tout les cas, elle ne l'a lâchera pas !<br>Rachel continuait son chemin pour rentrer chez elle, du moins essayer ! Soudain, une lumière étincelante apparue devant elle, ce fut Brittany ! Rachel prit peur et recula de quelques pas.  
>- Tu me crois toujours pas Rachel?<br>- C'est.. C'est pas possible! Tout ça n'existe pas !  
>- Rachel, quand tu dis tout ça, ça comprend Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Rebekah Michaelson ! Toutes ces personnes ne sont pas ce qu'elles prétendent être. Elles mènent une double vie. Écoute.. Cette ville est remplie d'histoire, elle a vu et traversé beaucoup de choses, elle a tendance à attirer les êtres magiques. Mais pour t'expliquer tout ça, il faut d'abord que tu y croit ! Au fond de toi, car tu as un rôle important dans ce monde.<br>Rachel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, au fond d'elle, elle sentait que c'était la vérité, et que cet « autre univers » allait devenir une part importante dans sa vie.  
>- Très bien, je suis prête à entendre ce que tu as à me dire Brittany. Dit Rachel sérieuse.<br>Brittany sourit et lui tendu la main, Rachel l'attrapa et toutes les deux disparurent dans une lumière bleuâtre. Elles atterrirent au bord d'un lac.  
>- Ou sommes nous? Demanda Rachel.<br>- C'est ici que ton père a demandé la main de ta mère, Rachel. Juste là, à côté de ce cailloux. Et si tu fais un peu plus attention, une inscription est écrite : « L&P always and forever » .  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ce ne sont pas les initiales de mes parents ! Ma mère s'appelle Miranda et mon père Jack, mais il est mort quand j'avais 8 ans d'un cancer.<br>C'est pas vrai, sa mère adoptive ne lui avait encore rien dit..Comment allait-elle tourner la chose? En avait-elle trop dit?

Rachel s'approcha du caillou et toucha de deux doigts l'inscription gravée dans la pierre.  
>Elle sentit comme un petit courant électrique traversé en elle, elle eu des frissons.<br>- Allez, j'ai besoin d'aide là ! Dit Brittany en levant les bras.  
>Soudain, un éclair apparu et la foudre tomba sur le caillou ! Celui-ci explosa en milles morceaux ! Brittany prit Rachel dans ses bras pour la protéger. La fumée partie, Rachel et Brittany s'approchèrent de ce qui restait du caillou. Ce dernier était brisé en deux ! Mais Rachel se pencha un peu plus sur les gravas et elle vu quelque chose briller.<br>Elle s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers l'objet brillant. Elle se releva et une chaîne avec un pendentif pendait à ses doigts.  
>- Qu'est-ce que...Balbutia Rachel.<br>Brittany s'approcha à son tour et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Un pendentif avec inscrit « Rachel ». Brittany eu un sourire du coin des lèvres et leva la tête.  
>- C'était pas si compliqué. Murmura Brittany.<br>Rachel planchait sur le pendentif avec son prénom. Le ciel essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose? Ou quelqu'un...  
>- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda Rachel apeurée..<br>-Hé...Chut...Calme toi..  
>Brittany prit Rachel par les épaules pour l'aider à se ressaisir. Elle lui prit son collier, et lui mit autour de son cou.<br>- Je pense...que pour l'instant, on va en rester là. Demain on parlera ok? Viens, je te ramène chez moi, te reposer et mettre les idées au clair.  
>Brittany lui tendit la main et Rachel accepta sans broncher. Elle semblait à la fois soulagée et incomplète. Rachel et Brittany apparurent dans la chambre de Rachel.<br>Cette dernière s'assit au bord de son lit et ne cessait de toucher son pendentif.  
>Brittany vue qu'elle était rongée par des tonnes de questions. Elle posa sa main sur sa tête.<br>- Ça va aller, repose toi. Demain est un nouveau jour, et tu dois avoir toute ta tête pour être 100% avec moi ok? Dit Brittany tendrement.  
>Rachel acquiesça et se coucha sur son lit. Elle regarda Brittany une dernière fois.<br>- Je te raccompagne pas je suppose ?  
>Brittany sourit et disparue dans la lumière aveuglante.<p>

La sonnerie retenti. Les cours commencèrent et Brittany entra en retard de 5 minutes dans sa classe de chimie.  
>-Toutes mes excuses Madame ! J'ai eu un soucis de voiture. Dit Brittany.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas, on allait juste commencer, va t'asseoir ou il y a de la place. On va faire une expérience en binôme aujourd'hui. Répliqua le professeur.  
>Brittany regarda sa classe et vu seulement deux places de libre. Une notamment à côté de Santana !<br>- Oh c'est pas vrai, se dit Brittany dans sa tête.

Santana lui fit un sourire et lui fit signe de venir à côté d'elle, Brittany essayait par tout les moyens de l'éviter du regard. Elle alla vers l'autre jeune fille dont la place à côté était libre, mais Santana eu le temps de fixer la jeune fille et de lui faire comprendre de refuser Brittany à côté d'elle. Tout le monde l'a craignait au lycée. Alors quand Brittany arriva devant la jeune fille, celle-ci posa rapidement son sac à côté d'elle et l'ignora !  
>- C'est une blague. Dit Brittany.<br>Elle souffla et se retourna vers Santana, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et satisfaite.  
>La jolie blonde s'assit malgré elle au côté de la latine.<br>- Salut Brittany ! S'exclama Santana.  
>Brittany ne répondit pas et l'évitait du regard.<br>- Ça t'arracherai la gorge de dire bonjour? Ou c'est trop te demander..  
>Brittany ouvra son livre et s'y plongea la tête.<br>- Ok donc ça va être ça toute l'heure? M'éviter? M'ignorer? Je déteste ça ! En plus sois correcte enfin, on bosse en binôme, on peut être professionnel non?  
>Brittany savait qu'elle essayait de la pousser à bout. Elle n'allait pas entrer dans son petit jeu pervers.<br>- Très bien, nous allons restées professionnelles ! Voyons laquelle de nous deux sera la première à en avoir marre. Répondit aussitôt Brittany.  
>- Cool ! Dans ce cas.. Il faut rapprocher ton...<br>Santana prit le bord du tabouret de Brittany et avec force le rapprocher du sien. Brittany eu un léger sursaut. Brittany commençait à croire que la latine faisait tout pour se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle.  
>- Bon alors on y va? Faut examiner cette cellule de sang ! Dit Santana.<br>Elle poussa le microscope vers Brittany comme une enfant de cœur.  
>- Je t'en prie ! Avec de tels yeux, tu doit y voir plus clair. Dit Santana sensuellement.<br>- Pfff c'est pathétique ma pauvre. Répondit Brittany.  
>- Oh tu me connais pas, tu sais pas comment je peux être persistante.. Un jour, tu craqueras.. Et ces magnifiques yeux..<br>Elle posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de Brittany et essaya un de ses petits tours de passe passe Succube. Quand elle touchait quelqu'un, elle pouvait contrôler ses émotions, ses pensées et devenait une marionnette dans les mains de Santana.  
>- Ces magnifiques yeux pourront un jour me contempler d'amour. Qui sait.. Finit Santana.<br>Brittany prit la main de Santana et lui sourit.

- Santana, arrête tout ton petit manège là ! Tu n'as aucune emprise sur moi tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'on appartient à deux mondes totalement différents, et qu'être ensemble, c'est contre nature, c'est interdit et donc impossible. Et en plus je suis plus forte que toi.. Dit Brittany.  
>Santana rangea sa main et baissa la tête, frustrée et vexée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde comme ça, qu'on lui résiste.<br>- Très bien. Alors imaginons, rien qu'une seconde, que tout ça n'existe pas. Seulement toi et moi.. Menant une vie normale, est-ce que tu penserai différemment? Demanda la latine.  
>Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se fixèrent. Brittany alla ouvrir la bouche mais..<br>- Mesdemoiselles, si vous continuez à parler, je vais devoir vous séparer ! Allez au boulot ! Cria le professeur.  
>Brittany sursauta et Santana fit des yeux noirs au professeur. Elle aurait voulu savoir sa réponse..Brittany se leva soudainement et dit au professeur :<br>- Madame, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer à côté de Santana, puis-je changer de binôme s'il vous plait?  
>- Quoi? Attends tu vas pas faire ça ! Dit Santana<br>-Bien sur, je préfère ça Brittany. Répondu le professeur.  
>Brittany rangea ses affaires et fixa une dernière fois Santana révoltée.<br>- Tu vois, c'est toi qui a perdu...T'as été la première à craquer. J'en doutais pas une seconde. Dit Brittany en s'éloignant, laissant Santana se noyée dans sa colère et sa frustration.

Quelques heures plus tard, Quinn sortit de la cabine des toilettes. Quelques secondes après, Rebekah entra à son tour dans la pièce.

Oh pas toi.. Dit Quinn.  
>- Je te rassure, je ressens la même chose.. Répondit Rebekah froidement. Mais j'y peux, rien il n'y a qu'une seule pièce comme celle là dans ce lycée pourri.<br>- Dans ce cas, prends tes affaires et quitte cette ville ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?  
>- Hum.. J'en sais rien, quelque chose dans cette ville m'attire. Je sais pas si c'est l'ambiance constante de surnaturel, ou une personne en particulier que je souhaiterai mieux connaître..<br>- Écoute Rebekah, toi et moi on est deux vampires certes, mais ça colle pas entre nous !  
>- Oh...Chérie...Ne te vexe surtout pas, je m'en voudrais trop, mais ce n'est pas de toi dont je parlais ! Dit Rebekah en rigolant.<br>- De qui tu parles alors ? Demanda Quinn  
>- Oh ne fais pas semblant avec moi.. Je peux être dans ta tête quand tu veux Quinn. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.<br>Quinn se rapprocha de plus en plus de Rebekah. Les deux blondes se tenaient tête.  
>- Je te préviens Rebekah, si tu lui touches un cheveu, je t'étripes. Dit Quinn.<br>- Haha ! C'est dingue comment dès qu'on y fait référence, tu te braques direct sur l'offensive ! Comme un chien qui protège son os ! Ce que je trouve d'autant plus excitant et intriguant, c'est...pourquoi a-t-elle autant de valeur à tes yeux? Dit Rebekah suspicieuse.  
>Quinn poussa Rebekah qui s'approcha dangereusement.<br>- Ca suffit Rebekah ! Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Dit Quinn en colère.  
>Rebekah sourit fièrement.<p>

- Tu as tort sur ce point. Répondit sèchement Rebekah.  
>La blonde prit la tête de Quinn dans sa main et l'explosa contre le miroir des toilettes qui se brisa aussitôt après le choc ! Quinn mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc brutal. Elle saignait en haut du front et le sang coulait jusqu'à sa lèvre. Elle y passa sa langue, puis sourit méchamment et fonça sur Rebekah ! Elle la plaque contre le mur et des carreaux giclèrent dû au coup. Quinn mit les mains autour du cou de Rebekah et écrasa sa trachée pour lui couper son air. Elles se fixèrent toutes les deux, elles étaient toutes les deux très puissantes et sans merci. Cependant, Rebekah n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle prit le poignet de Quinn et le tourna jusqu'à le brisé. Quinn cria et lâcha prise, ce qui laissa le temps à Rebekah de pousser Quinn, et de décrocher le sèche mains pour ensuite frapper Quinn avec ! Quinn ne vit rien venir, Rebekah était très forte, mais aussi très rapide et intelligente. Normal c'était un vampire de plus de 200 ans ! Mais Quinn ne lâcha rien, à son tour, elle prit Rebekah par les épaules, la souleva de toutes ses forces et la balança violemment contre la première cabine des toilettes. Rebekah traversa toutes les cabines avec une telle force que les murs et les portes tombaient derrière elle comme des dominos ! Rebekah fit la morte. Quinn s'approcha du corps inerte mais soudain, Rebekah se retourna, prit un morceau de porte qui avait la forme d'un pieux avec une pointe piquante et la planta dans le ventre de Quinn...Quinn gémit et recula, Rebekah se leva et prit la mâchoire de Quinn entre sa main.<br>- Pauvre petite vampire, murmura Rebekah au creux de l'oreille de Quinn, tu ne pourras jamais me battre. J'ai 200 ans d'avance sur toi. Maintenant tu sais à qui tu as affaire.  
>Rebekah appuya encore d'un coup de pression sur le pieu, puis traversa la salle en contournant et évitant les objets se trouvant dans la pièce. C'était un vrai champ de bataille... Quinn resta seule, à l'agonie. Elle se releva à l'aide du lavabo et extirpa avec souffrance le pieu de son ventre. Elle cria de délivrance, puis quelques secondes après, le trou se referma et Quinn eu meilleure allure.<p>

Regina était tranquillement sur son ordinateur à son bureau traitant des dossiers. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.  
>- Entrez ! Dit Regina ne levant même pas la tête pour voir son invité.<br>La personne arriva en face du bureau, elle alla dire quelque chose mais Regina la coupa sans même lever la tête.  
>- Mademoiselle Swan ! Que me vaut cette visite ?<br>- Euh, mais comment vous savez que c'était moi? On vous a prévenu de mon arrivée? Répondit Emma.  
>Regina releva enfin la tête et sourit. Emma était déstabilisée à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça.<br>- Ça doit être ça, oui . Dit Regina.

En fait non. Personne ne l'avait prévenu. Elle a juste senti son parfum...Elle savait que c'était elle au moment même ou elle a mit le pied dans son bureau.  
>- Donc... Je viens vous voir pour vous proposer mes services ! Dit Emma très enthousiaste.<br>Regina plissa les yeux et fut curieuse.  
>- Mais encore?<br>- L'autre jour vous avez mentionné que personne n'était à la tête du commissariat, et c'est inacceptable ! Qui fait la justice alors ? C'est l'anarchie !  
>- C'est moi, Miss Swan, qui a mit ce chapeau dans cette ville.<br>- Certes, mais je peux vous enlever ce poids. Serai-t-il possible d'avoir une audience avec toute la ville et de faire une élection? Demanda la belle blonde.  
>Regina fit semblant de vouloir un dossier et se leva pour aller le chercher dans ses étagères et ses classeurs.<br>- Et...avez-vous de l'expérience dans ce métier? C'est dur vous savez? Vous connaissez tout de la loi?  
>- Pas tout à fait. Mais je suis sportive, je crois en la justice, au bien triomphant du mal. Répondit Emma.<br>Regina eu un léger rictus et sourit lors-qu'Emma parlait du bien et du mal si innocemment . La maire s'approcha d'Emma.  
>- Vous savez...cette petite ville est craintive de la nouveauté, de l'inconnu. Et pour eux, vous représentez tout ça Miss Swan ! Vous croyez qu'ils vont vouloir mettre leurs vies entre les mains d'une parfaite inconnue? Dit Regina calmement mais promptement.<br>- Que voulez vous dire?  
>- Je veux dire par là que... Personne ne vous connaît, vous apparaissez un soir dans une rue de cette petite ville perdue et entourée de forêt, votre passé est flou. Le peuple qui va voté voudra en savoir plus sur la personne, qui veillera sur eux, les protégera. Comment peuvent-ils faire confiance à une inconnue? Et comment moi...dois-je faire?<br>Emma se rapprocha de Regina.  
>- Oh ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de l'inconnu comme ces habitants? Seriez vous craintive de moi?<br>Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Regina.

Je me demande juste...a qui je parle en ce moment même et devrais-je avoir peur ou non? Miss Swan ? Demanda Regina.  
>- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné de réponse au sujet de..<br>- Vous l'aurez. Mais ne la gâcher pas. Un conseil. Après faites en ce que vous voulez.  
>- Merci, madame le maire. Et merci de m'avoir accorder de votre temps. Dit Emma en quittant la pièce.<br>- Toujours Miss Swan. On se voit ce soir alors?  
>- Emma...Et oui, à ce soir.<br>Emma referma a porte derrière elle. Regina pouvait respirer tranquillement à pleins poumons. A chaque fois qu'elles étaient dans la même pièce, une drôle de tension s'installait. Regina se posait beaucoup de questions et il était hors de questions qu'Emma devienne shérif ! Mais peut être que grâce à ça, elle allait enfin savoir qui était vraiment Emma...

Deux heures plus tard, Regina et Quinn mangeaient tranquillement à la terrasse du restaurant. Elles se racontèrent leur matinée.  
>- Rebekah va devenir un vrai problème Regina ! J'arrive pas à la contenir, elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi ! Dit Quinn.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas. Si je t'ai pris sous mon aile c'est parce que je savais que tu allais devenir de plus en plus puissante ! Et Rebekah semble être là pour te mettre au défi et t'améliorer.  
>- Regina, elle a plus de 200 ans ! Elle aura toujours une longueur d'avance ! Tout à l'heure, on s'est battu et j'ai senti que je ne serai jamais aussi forte qu'elle.<br>- Très bien.. Peut être que si.. Je trouve un moyen de la transformer en fossile, tu aura le temps de rattraper ses 200 années tranquillement !  
>- Tu pourrai faire ça? Demanda Quinn.<br>- Ça va être un jeu d'enfant ma chérie. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'elle et moi on ai un petit face à face. Personne ne s'attaque à ma Quinn !  
>Soudain...<br>- Hey ! Bonjour Madame le Maire ! Salut Quinn ! S'exclama Rachel.  
>Quinn regarda Regina d'un air inquiet.<br>- Tiens ! Mlle...? Dit Regina.  
>- Oh excusez moi. Je suis Rachel Berry ! On s'est rencontré l'autre jour à la fête. Après le coup d'éclair soudain.<br>- Oh mais je me rappelle très bien de vous. Dit Regina avec son sourire hypocrite.  
>- C'était dingue quand même cet éclair. En tout cas merci de vous en être occupée !<br>Quinn essayait d'évitée les regards de Rachel. Sentant qu'elle était de trop, elle dit :  
>- Bon, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Je vous souhaite bon appétit !On se voit au lycée Quinn.<br>Regina regarda Quinn qui semblait étrange, puis la femme reposa ses yeux sur Rachel.  
>- Oh ! Attendez, vous ne dérangez pas le moins du monde. Voudriez vous vous joindre à nous? J'aime bien connaître les amies de ma fille. Dit Regina.<br>Soudain Quinn intervint.  
>- Oh euh, ce n'est pas mon amie ! Je la croise au lycée, ça s'arrête là ! Et en plus on a presque fini.<p>

Rachel fut piquée en plein cœur ! Elle pensait qu'elle et Quinn étaient plus que des connaissances au lycée. Elle était vexée.  
>- Quinn a raison. On n'est rien de plus que ce qu'elle a dit. Je dois y aller toute façon. Bonne journée. Dit Rachel d'un ton sec mais déçu.<br>Elle continua son chemin. Quinn l'a regarda s'éloigner derrière Regina.  
>- Ça va pas?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Cria Quinn.<br>- Je voulais juste en savoir plus sur elle, sur sa famille, ses amis..Répondit Regina.  
>- Oui c'est ça, pour après pouvoir aller les éliminé ! Non !<br>- Quinn ! Je te prie de baisser d'un ton avec moi ! Tu oublie à qui tu parles?  
>- Non désolé.. J'ai..j'ai eu une matinée difficile.<br>- Tu sembles oublier ce qu'elle représente pour moi ! Et pour tout le monde ! Tu sembles oublier aussi notre plan, et le rôle qu'elle y joue, ainsi que le tien apparemment !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?! Regina, pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur Rebekah ! En ce moment c'est la menace numéro un sur notre liste. Et puis pour l'instant Rachel est humaine. C'est-à-dire menace zéro !<br>- Hum..J'ai tendance à croire en ce moment que les humaines sont plus dangereuses que ce qu'elles ne paraissent. Dit Regina en regardant son assiette.  
>- Oh ! Mais que ce passe-t-il? Regina serait-elle effrayée par une humaine? Dit Quinn en rigolant.<br>- Arrête voyons ! C'est juste que.. la nouvelle venue, j'ai du mal à la contrôler, et la cerner aussi ! Et pour l'instant , je mets un point d'interrogation sur sa nature humaine.  
>Quinn et Regina rigolèrent.<p>

- Et bien ! On dirait qu'on a nos propres démons à affronter. Tu viens? Dit Quinn en se levant.  
>Ouf, elle avait réussi à éloigner Rachel de Regina et Regina de Rachel ! Même si elle semblait avoir blessé Rachel, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire que si elle tuait Rachel, Quinn se retrouverait sans pouvoirs, et redeviendrait humaine. Elle devait taire aussi le fait qu'elles étaient liées depuis toujours.<br>Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le restaurant, bras dessus, bras dessous.

En fin de journée, la dernière heure de cours sonna. Quinn était devant son casier, quand Rachel passa devant elle, sans même la calculer ! Quinn l'arrêta sur son chemin.  
>- Hey ! Ça va? T'as cours de quoi là? Demanda Quinn.<br>- Oh excusez moi, on se connaît? Répondit sèchement Rachel et continua son chemin.  
>- Wow, ok ! Écoute, hey ! Hey ! Stop ! Cria Quinn.<br>Elle lui prit le bras et Rachel se retourna aussitôt.  
>- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ok? C'est juste que.. Ma mère peut parfois être..chiante ! Je voulais t'épargner tout ça.<br>- Lâche moi Quinn. Maintenant. Je vais aller rejoindre mes amis. Tu sembles en manquer toi. Dit Rachel aussi sèchement qu'elle pouvait.  
>Sur ces mots, Quinn lâcha sa prise et laissa s'éloigner la brune. Mais la brune revint vers elle une dernière fois.<br>- Tu sembles vouloir m'épargner pas mal de choses Quinn...Dit Rachel dans un murmure. Puis la belle disparu dans la foule.

Que voulait-elle dire? En savait-elle trop ? Elle l'a regarda arriver vers Brittany au loin. Brittany lança un regard à Quinn et amena Rachel plus loin..  
>Quinn pensait qu'il était temps qu'elle ai une petite conversation avec Brittany.<p>

La nuit tomba peu à peu. Finn rentra dans sa voiture, il était resté tard au lycée pour s'entraîner. Il voulu mettre le contact mais au moment ou il voulu tourner la clé, il regarda dans son rétroviseur intérieur et vit les yeux de Santana. Il sursauta.  
>- Santana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je dois rentrer. Dit Finn encore le souffle coupé.<br>- Oh..Allez, ce sera rapide ! Répondit Santana en commençant à enlever ses vêtements.  
>- Santana.. On doit arrêter ça ! Je veux pas que Quinn l'apprenne, elle me tuerai !<br>- Oh, t'avais pas le même discours l'autre jour avec moi sur toi ! Dit Santana en rigolant.  
>Elle l'hypnotisait complètement. Il l'a regarda se déshabillait.<br>- Bon ok ! T'es tellement extra au lit ! Dit Finn.  
>Santana avec sa force, le prit par derrière et le tira derrière, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Soudain, Finn cru entendre des grognements proches. Il releva la tête.<br>- Hein? T'as entendu? Qu'est-ce que c'était? S'interrogea Finn.  
>- Oh ça ! C'est mon vagin qui t'appelle ! S'amusa Santana.<br>Finn se secoua la tête et caressait Santana de partout. Elle gémissait. Puis là , un coup violent sur la portière conducteur bouscula la voiture.  
>- Oh ! Et ça me dit pas que c'était ton vagin !? C'est quoi ce délire?!<br>- Oh la ferme pauvre petite chose ! Ben va voir ! Répondit Santana lasse.  
>- Quoi? Pourquoi moi?!<br>-Tu... Ahrrh.. Laisse tomber, tu me soûles. Je vais voir. Et compte pas sur moi pour la deuxième mi-temps ! Tu m'as coupé l'envie en criant comme une fillette..  
>Santana sortit et regarda l'endroit ou le choc avait été senti. La carrosserie était enfoncée. Mais rien d'autre.<br>- Qu'est-ce que...  
>Elle fit le tour de la voiture mais rien. Elle regarda Finn à travers le pare brise.<br>- Tu vois ! Y a rien ! Juste un bout défoncé. Sûrement un animal qui avait pas vu ta voiture.  
>- T'as raison. Bon allez viens ! Je vais te raccompagner ! Dit Finn rassuré.<br>Il démarra la voiture, alluma les phares et vit une ombre et des yeux rouges apparaître derrière Santana qui était face aux phares aussi. Il cria et pointa du doigt. Santana se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme loup garou !

Elle recula doucement.. Ne faisant aucun geste brusque. Mais le loup se rapprochait lui aussi. Puis, sur un coup de courage inouïe, Santana se servit de son pouvoir de succube et rentra très rapidement dans la voiture, elle fit signe à Finn de reculer et de quitter le parking. Il s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils traversèrent la ville.  
>- Ouf on a eu chaud !Ce loup était énorme ! Et t'as couru vachement vite tout à l'heure ! Dit Finn.<br>- Oh, tu sais, l'adrénaline peut donner des ailes ! Comme Red Bull tu sais !  
>Soudain, le loup garou se retrouva au milieu de la route ! Finn eu le temps de l'éviter mais dévia trop de la route et alla s'écraser contre le mur voisin plus loin après sa sortie de route. Le loup leva la tête et hurla, venant brisé le silence de la nuit et de sa pleine lune...<p> 


	5. LOUP Y ES-TU ?

Le capot fumait encore. Santana ouvra difficilement les yeux. La fumée envahissait l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle était blessée au bras et à la tête. Elle regarda Finn qui avait la tête sur l'air bag, inconscient, elle se sortit difficilement de la voiture, sa portière était enfoncée par le choc. Avec sa force de succube, elle réussit tant bien que mal, dû à ses blessures, à défoncer la porte. Elle fit le tour de la voiture, et ouvrit la porte. Elle réussit à le sortir petit à petit de la carcasse et le posa à terre.  
>- Finn ?! Réveille toi Finn ! Cria Santana à pleins poumons.<br>Elle lui donna quelques claques mais resta inerte. Elle prit son portable et appela les secours. Aucun réseau ! Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'en sortant de la route, ils avaient percuté en chemin un poteau électrique, et que celui était abîmé.  
>- La poisse me suit ou quoi? Dit Santana en soufflant.<br>Finn ne réagissait pas. Soudain, elle eu une idée !  
>- BRITTANY ! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît !<br>Santana resta dans le noir et le silence.  
>- Brittany ! Par pitié ! Viens sauver Finn ! Cria Santana.<br>Soudain, une lumière blanchâtre apparu devant Santana. C'était Brittany, en pyjama !  
>- Brittany ! Oh merci de m'avoir entendu ! Dit Santana soulagée.<br>- Santana? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda la blonde.  
>- On.. On était dans la voiture tout les deux et, d'un coup un loup garou nous a attaqué et on a prit la fuite et il est réapparu au milieu de la route ! On a dévié et on s'est crashé..<br>Brittany marcha vers Finn et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle releva la tête et vue Santana perdre du sang à la tête.  
>- Tu saignes Santana ! Cria Brittany.<br>- Ça va aller. Soigne le d'abord. Répondit Santana.  
>Brittany acquiesça. Elle mit ses mains au dessus des blessures de Finn et ses mains et les blessures devinrent lumineuses. Les plaies de Finn disparurent petit à petit. Santana n'en perdit pas une miette. Quelques secondes suffirent à ce que Finn se réveille guéri. Il était un peu dans les vapes.<br>- Ça va aller. Dit Brittany en reculant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit.  
>Santana rejoint Brittany qui s'était éloignée.<br>- Oh merci pour tout Brittany ! Je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi. Dit Santana en souriant.  
>- C'est normal, t'en fais pas. T'as bien fait de m'appeler. Santana, laisse moi te soigner cette blessure.<br>- Non, ça va aller je te dis.  
>- Discute pas avec moi. Viens là.<p>

Santana s'exécuta et se rapprocha de l'ange, pour une drôle de raison, une tension apparue entre elles. Santana ne quitta pas des yeux Brittany.  
>- Alors fais ton petit tour de magie sur moi ! Dit Santana.<br>Brittany effleura la tempe de Santana et attendue...Trop longtemps à son goût !  
>- C'est bizarre ! Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas !<br>- Peut être parce que mes blessures sont superficielles ! C'est pas grave. Merci quand même d'avoir essayé. Répondu Santana.  
>- Non ! Non ! Même si elles seraient superficielles, ça aurait fonctionné. C'est étrange, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant.<br>- Ben au moins je te fais vivre de nouvelles choses.  
>- C'est pas marrant Santana. Je refuse de te laisser dans cet état.<br>- Très bien, alors je vais me soigner avec Finn !  
>Santana commença à partir vers le jeune homme mais Brittany l'a retenu par le bras.<br>- Non, il vient tout juste de s'en sortir, je sais pas comment il pourrait réagir.  
>- Tu vois une autre solution?!<br>- Nourris toi de moi. Juste un peu. Dit Brittany sérieuse.  
>Santana eu un mouvement de recul.<br>- Non non non.. Répondit la succube.  
>- Oh je suis aussi repoussante que ça?<br>Santana rigola nerveusement.  
>- Toi? Repoussante? Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle fille de toute ma vie. Tu descends tout droit du ciel , t'es parfaite, et t'as une âme brillante. Qu'est-ce que je dois trouver repoussant là dedans?!<br>- Alors va y ! Dit Brittany en s'approchant d'elle.  
>Santana hésita.<br>- Allez ! Tu veux pas que je te supplies non plus..  
>Santana rigola puis reprit son sérieux.<br>- D'accord mais pas ici, pas avec Finn là. Dit Santana.  
>Elle se retourna et s'approcha de Finn.<br>- Finn, tu restes ici, Brittany habite près d'ici, on revient en voiture et on te ramène chez toi. Ta voiture est morte..

- T'es pas sérieuse Santana? Tu veux me laisser tout seul alors que y a un quart d'heure, un loup énorme était sur la route !  
>- Ben alors rentre dans la voiture ! Et si t'es inquiet, suce ton pouce ! Cria Santana en s'éloignant avec Brittany.<br>Les deux jeunes filles partirent un peu plus loin. Elle savait que Finn était en sécurité car Brittany pouvait le sentir.  
>- Bon t'es prête? Je te ferai aucun mal. Dit Santana.<br>- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Santana. Je serai mettre le holà. Répond Brittany.  
>Santana aimait son répondant et son audace. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, se racla légèrement la gorge nerveusement et approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'ange.<p>

Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration effleurait son visage, son cœur battre plus vite; elle ferma les yeux, et finalement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent...C'était intense, unique, doux, sincère. Santana avait embrassé beaucoup de personnes.. Mais ce baiser était le plus beau et le plus important qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un baiser que Santana désirait depuis longtemps, pas pour son côté succube seulement.. C'était Brittany qu'elle embrassé ! Un ange ! La première fille qui lui tient tête, qui la surprend, qui fait le bien autour d'elle, gentille, compatissante, tout le contraire d'elle ! Santana profitait de toute les millièmes de secondes. Brittany embrassée tellement bien.. Mais..  
>- Nourris toi maintenant Santana.. Murmura Brittany entre leurs lèvres.<br>Santana recula aussitôt.  
>- Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend? Demanda l'ange perplexe.<br>- Je... Je peux pas. Répond Santana.  
>- Quoi?! Tes pouvoirs ne marchent pas non plus sur moi?<br>- Non ! Non.. Je peux pas te faire ça. Pas à toi ! Cria Santana en se retournant et repartant vers la voiture.  
>Brittany n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle s'éclipsa et réapparue devant Santana.<br>- Nourris toi bon sang ! Cria Brittany.  
>- Non ! Hors de question ! Dit Santana une seconde fois.<br>Elle écarta Brittany et passa, mais Brittany se retourna et lui attrapa le bras. Elle l'a retourna vers elle et la plaqua contre elle ! Elle l'embrassa passionnément.  
>Brittany entra en action à elle toute seule. Elle mit une de ses mains sur la hanche de Santana et l'autre au bas de son dos, dans sa chute de rein. Santana n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait une totale emprise sur son corps et son esprit.<br>- Nourris toi Santana. Je te le demande. Fais le ! Tu comptais juste en profiter pour m'embrasser..Murmura Brittany entre deux gémissements.  
>Santana ouvra soudainement les yeux et changèrent de couleurs, c'était un tourbillonnement de bleu, violet.. Santana semblait être en extase, elle commença à aspirer doucement l'énergie offerte par Brittany. C'était fabuleux. Santana absorbait tout ce que pouvait et voulait lui donner Brittany. L'énergie d'un ange était bien supérieure, Santana guérie de ses blessures très rapidement. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace. Cependant Santana continuait ! Elle aspirait complètement la vie de Brittany ! Alors Brittany du stopper leur échange et recula promptement.<br>- Wow ! Cria Brittany. T'as voulu me tuer en même temps ou quoi? Ça suffit !  
>- Désolé Brittany ! C'était plus fort que moi, plus j'en aspiré, plus j'en voulais. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Finit Santana.<p>

- Ça c'est certain. Sur ce, maintenant que j'en ai finis ici, bonne nuit Santana. Dit Brittany en disparaissant dans une lumière. Santana n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, Brittany semblait contrariée.  
>Santana repartit rejoindre Finn qui avait appelé une dépanneuse d'urgence.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Regina était déjà à l'œuvre. Elle était noyé dans la paperasse.  
>Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'on l'invite à entrer.<br>- Mlle Swan ! Quelle belle mine vous avez ce matin ! Dit Regina.  
>- Oh merci Madame le Maire ! Vous vous êtes..toujours jolie.. Répondit timidement Emma.<br>Un silence étrange s'installa.  
>- Euh, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? Demanda Regina.<br>- Oh ! Oui.. Alors déjà.. Tenez !  
>Emma déposa un café bien chaud comme aimer Regina.<br>- Je commence à bien vous connaître ! Dit Emma en rigolant.  
>- Oh vous n'avez pas idée ! Répondit ironiquement la Maire. Merci beaucoup !<br>- Et.. Je souhaiterai savoir.. Ou en était ma validation de mon projet pour ma candidature en tant que shérif ?  
>- Ha ! Voila le pourquoi du café .<br>Et un pique pour Emma ! Un !  
>- Écoutez, ça me semble être sur la bonne voix ! J'ai quelques papiers à signer, des personnes à assigner, et ce sera bon.<br>Emma se rapprocha du bureau de Regina et posa ses poings sur la table. Elle fixa la brune.  
>- Vous savez, avec tout le respect que je vous doit Madame le Maire, je sais quand les gens mentent. J'ai un don pour ça. Et vous venez de me le certifier encore une fois.<br>- Que voulez vous dire? Que je vous ment ? Mais pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Ou est mon intérêt Miss Swan ?  
>- Ça j'en sais rien mais...<p>

Vous voyez qu'au final, vous ne me connaissez pas tant bien que ça. Dit Regina d'un ton sec.  
>- Écoutez, j'ai besoin de ce job, cette ville a besoin de ce job ! Et je peux pas continuer à vivre chez vous gratuitement. Ma moitié de salaire vous sera reversée.<br>Regina rigola, se leva, et alla chercher un dossier. Elle revint vers Emma.  
>- Miss Swan ! Êtes vous aussi stupide? Votre salaire, c'est moi en tant que maire qui vous le verse. Si vous me donnez la moitié, cela ne sert à rien. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir?<br>Emma commença à s'énerver.  
>- Mais pourquoi diable me bloquer vous le chemin?! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi? Que dois-je faire pour avoir votre approbation? Dit Emma.<br>Regina plongea ses yeux sur la jeune blonde. A chaque fois que Regina faisait ça, Emma en avait des frissons. Elle avait un tel regard. A la fois glacial et reposant, rassurant. Cette femme n'était pas qu'une femme de pouvoir. Elle semblait avoir un passé lourd, elle était intelligente, sur d'elle, fonceuse, et belle !  
>- Miss Swan ! N'élevais pas le ton avec moi ! Tout ce que je veux de vous c'est une totale transparence ! Une confiance , une droiture ! Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Qui ou que rechercher vous? Parce que généralement les étrangers n'atterrissent pas comme ça à Broketown ! Une petite ville entre deux forêts !<br>- Vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi n'est-ce pas?!  
>- J'accorde difficilement ma confiance en effet. Mais ne pensez pas qu'à moi, pensez aux habitants !<br>- Dans ce cas, pour eux je suis une inconnue et pour vous je suis juste...une jeune étrangère qui squatte chez vous ? Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, pourquoi dormons nous sous le même toit?  
>Regina commença à s'asseoir sur un de ses fauteuils, toujours sereine.<br>- Miss Swan, je pense vous avoir assez accordé de mon temps, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, j'ai un rendez vous à présent.

Emma faillie exploser mais resta zen. Elle ne voulait pas donner cette joie à Regina. C'est dingue comment cette femme pouvait à la fois fasciner et énerver la jeune blonde. Elle souffla, regarda une dernière fois Regina et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, une grande jeune blonde ouvra les portes entièrement et fit son entrée remarquée. Elle regarda Regina assise sur son fauteuil.  
>- C'est mal élevé de ne pas se lever quand un invité entre dans la pièce. Dit la blonde.<br>- Vous voulez pas non plus que je me mettes à genoux et que je vous salues?  
>- Oh pour avoir le privilège de m'avoir dans cette pièce, vous pourriez oui !<br>Regina était sereine et dominatrice. Elle avait en face d'elle un vampire de plus de 200 ans, qui rendait la vie de Quinn impossible et une potentielle menace.  
>La maire se leva et se mit en face de la blonde en tendant la main.<br>- Regina Mills , maire de BrokeTown.  
>Rebekah serra la main de Regina.<br>- Rebekah...  
>- Mikaelson ! Oui je sais.<br>- Oh ! Vous savez généralement, je n'aime pas quand des personnes inconnues disent mon nom avant moi.  
>- Oh mais votre réputation vous précède ma chère.. Il s'avère que quelqu'un du lycée m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez en conflit? Vous savez.. Quinn Fabray? Ce nom vous dit quelque chose? Que pensez vous d'elle?<br>- Oh oui ! Quinn Fabray ! La blonde prétentieuse, qui croit que tout lui est acquis, qui se croit supérieure aux autres, égoïste et hypocrite ! Hum.. Non entre nous ça colle pas. Pourquoi? Dit Rebekah.  
>Regina se leva de son siège, marcha autour de Rebekah tout en l'a regardant, elle devint soudainement un peu plus sournoise et offensive.<p>

- Mlle Mikaelson , cette jeune fille que vous décrivez si faussement, il se trouve que c'est ma fille ! Et.. En tant que mère, je me dois te protéger ma fille. Vous savez, j'aime savoir qui j'ai en face et à qui j'ai affaire. Alors j'ai enquêté sur vous. Il semblerait que votre passé vous hante, et vous poursuit ! C'est pour cela que vous êtes venue ici. Certaines pages sont blanches, beaucoup même ! Pourquoi tenait-vous à échapper et effacer votre passé Mlle Mikaelson? Pour une vampire de 200 ans, j'aurai tendance à penser que votre passé était votre histoire, votre identité. Finit Regina.  
>- OK ! Je vois que j'ai affaire à une bête là ! C'est bizarre, mais.. En 200 ans, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ! Dit Rebekah en rigolant.<br>- Oh, c'est normal, déjà je suis plus discrète que vous, et ensuite, toutes les personnes que je croise meurt à mon passage. Donc pas de propagande ! Mais..j'ai changé !  
>- Oh ! Dans ce cas, qu'êtes vous? De quel monde faites vous partie? Et pourquoi vous repentir? Demanda la blonde.<br>- Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions mais je vais quand même vous accorder une réponse. Dit Regina en se plaçant devant Rebekah à nouveau.  
>Soudain, Regina fit un signe de main et trois cristaux apparurent autour de Rebekah, et formèrent comme une prison.<p>

- Je suis Regina Mills ! La dernière sœur en vie de la lignée des Halliwell ! Comme vous, je ne vieillis pas, et j'ai toute la ville à mes pieds. Attaquer ma fille a été la plus grosse erreur de votre longue vie ! Et tant que je ne saurai pas ce que vous fuyez, ou qui , vous resterez entre ces trois cristaux. Et vous me servirez comme animal de compagnie. Oh mais ! Quelle sotte je suis.. Un vampire doit se nourrir ! Et vous savez, il y a quatre ans, j'avais un poisson rouge, au début je le nourrissais et prenais soin de lui, mais je me suis vite lassée et.. Par manque d'attention de ma part, le pauvre poisson a fini par mourir seul et affamé. Je l'ai enterré dans mon jardin ! Dit Regina en fixant étroitement Rebekah.  
>Rebekah se rapprocha autant qu'elle pouvait de Regina. Elle avait trouvé en Regina un adversaire de taille ! Elle avait bien caché ses cartes et avait sacrément bien jouer !<br>Rebekah essaya de passer la main à travers la barrière des cristaux mais elle prit une décharge électrique et se brûla les doigts.  
>- Haha ! Vous n'êtes pas consciente ma pauvre ! Ces cristaux sont un héritage de ma famille. Ils ont vu passer plus forts que vous et aucun n'a réussi à sortir de ces cristaux. Il n'y a que l'extérieur qui peut vous aider. Mais malheureusement, j'ai jeté un sort sur les murs de mon bureau, vous pourrez crier autant que vous voudrez, vous serez seule..et le portable ne passe pas avec le surplus électrique autour de vous. Ça coupe toute communication. Dit Regina fièrement.<br>- Vous allez me le payer ! Non seulement je me ferai un plaisir de tuer Quinn, mais j'anéantirai la lignée des Halliwell en vous enterrant vivante à côté de votre poisson !  
>- Oh normalement j'aurai pris cette menace au sérieux, mais là.. Oh, j'ai oublié de mentionné que j'adorai..la lumière !<br>Regina tira ses énormes rideaux et la lumière pénétra les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Rebekah commença à crier de douleur ! Sa peau brûlait intensément.  
>Puis Regina les referma. Rebekah repris sa respiration et guérie rapidement. Elle regarda sa main , sa bague anti soleil avait disparu. Elle lança un regard noir à Regina.<br>- Hum hum hum.. j'ai adoré notre poignée de mains. Dit Regina en lançant son sourire véreux en plein visage de Rebekah. Elle rangea sa bague dans un de ses tiroirs et quitta la pièce.  
>- Je risque d'avoir des réunions toute la journée. A plus tard ! Si je ne vous oublie pas comme mon poisson.<br>Rebekah resta seule. Elle n'avait aucun allié dans cette ville. Elle était énervée et vexée. Regina l'avait bernée comme une bleue ! Le vol de la bague, les cristaux, son identité.. Regina était vraiment une sorcière puissante et intelligente.

Du côté du lycée, la pause de la matinée sonna. Brittany et Rachel discutaient tranquillement devant une salle de cours. Quinn les observa un peu plus loin et écouter leur conversation grâce à son ouïe sur développée. Rien de très intéressant, elle discutait du cours précèdent. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être ennuyeuses.. Soudain, Quinn entendit quelque chose de choquant.  
>- Et alors tu l'as soigné ? Demanda Rachel.<p>

Oui , il a bien fallu. J'aime pas la vue du sang. Finn était mal en point. C'est Santana qui m'a appelé.  
>-Et alors, quand on appelle, quand on dit ton nom fort, t'apparais?<br>- C'est ça. Je fais mon possible. C'est mon devoir en tant qu'ange. Ils fricotaient dans la voiture et un loup garou est sorti de nulle part ! Heureusement qu'ils s'en sont sortis. Dit Brittany.  
>- Oui grâce à toi ! Mais si Quinn venait à l'apprendre, elle les étriperai sur place ?!<br>- Oh oui ! Sans aucune hésitation..mais pas un mot ! Si jamais ça parvient aux oreilles de Quinn, Santana saura que c'est moi qui ai cafté.  
>- Au fait, dit Rachel, ça te dit ce soir de venir chez moi et de discuter de mes parents? Tu m'avais dit que..<br>- Bien sur Rachel ! Dit Brittany.  
>- Cool ! Alors on dit 20 heures? Demanda Rachel.<br>- J'apporte le dîner !  
>- Oh non non, ma mère va cuisiner. Elle adore cuisiner et pour une fois qu'une amie vient à la maison..<br>- Ça marche. A ce soir alors !  
>Dès que les filles avaient terminé leur petite conversation indiscrète, Quinn courue dans les couloirs et chercha Santana ou Finn. Par malheur, elle tomba sur Finn ! Il discutait avec ses potes. Sans savoir ce qui lui arriver, il fut projeter contre les casiers.<br>- Wow ! Quinn ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Dit Finn le souffle coupé.  
>Un de l'équipe de foot rigola et dit :<br>- Et ta gonzesse a une forte terrible ! Il nous l'a faudrait dans l'équipe !  
>Quinn lança un regard noir au garçon et ses pupilles changèrent de forme et dit :<br>- Allez vous en ! Dit Quinn doucement , en utilisant son pouvoir de persuasion.  
>Les garçons s'exécutèrent comme des robots. Il ne restait plus que Quinn et Finn.<br>- Tu vas me dire ce qui va pas chez toi Quinn ? Demanda Finn.  
>- Ha.. C'est une blague? Dit moi plutôt ce qui va pas chez toi ! Pourquoi tu me trompes avec Santana?!<p>

- Écoute, calme toi, on va régler ça dehors à l'abri des regards o...  
>Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son « ok » que Quinn le prit par la gorge.<br>- Hors de question que tu t'en sortes sans que ta jolie petite réputation de garçon fidèle ne se tâche.. Dit Quinn. Tu m'as trahi, berné, tu vas payer.  
>- Haah.. Quinn ! Arrête tu me fais mal ! J'arrive pas à respirer ! Cria Finn.<br>- Oh mais c'est bien mon intention ! Dit Quinn en serrant un peu plus sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de plus chez Santana que je n'ai pas?! J'ai tout ! J'aurai pu tout t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent ! Mais t'es allé de foutre dans le lit d'une petite salope qui enchaîne les mecs chaque semaine pair et impair !  
>- DU SEXE OK ! Parce qu'avec toi c'est quasiment inexistant ! Ou alors c'est quand Madame le veut ! Quand elle daigne faire plaisir autre qu'à elle-même ! Alors j'ai du aller chercher l'affection et l'intérêt ailleurs ! Depuis quelques semaines t'es plus que froide, t'es distante, hautaine, tu fais n'importe quoi et tu me touches même plus !<br>- Oh mon pauvre ! Je vais compatir à ta douleur.. T'as pas idée de comment je vais me faire un plaisir à te dévisager ! Santana te voudra même plus !  
>Elle frappa Finn en plein visage mais soudain, Rachel intervint entre les deux.<br>- ARRETE ! STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! Cria Rachel qui se mit devant Finn pour le protéger des coups de Quinn. Si tu veux le frapper, tu devras me frapper d'abord !  
>- Dégage Rachel ! Je voudrai pas te briser un os en te poussant gentiment ! Dit Quinn.<br>Quinn écarta Rachel et leva le bras pour frapper à nouveau Finn mais Rachel lui prit le bras et la stoppa.

- Ça s'arrête maintenant Quinn ! Oui t'as été cocu, ça arrive ! Même à la personne la plus parfaite ! C'est comme ça, c'est la vie, Finn n'était pas pour toi, t'as tout les mecs à tes pieds, que veux tu de plus..T'es une grande et fière personne? Prouve le ! Dit Rachel. Tu peux briller sans lui ! Sois forte et montre lui ce qu'il a perdu !  
>Quinn eu quelques secondes de silence. Elle lâcha Finn et se concentra sur Rachel . Jamais personne ne s'était monté contre elle et ne lui avait du ses quatres vérités en face. Même si Rachel avait dit la vérité, elle avait fait d'une façon douce et droite. Quinn avait retenu l'adjectif « Parfaite ».<br>- Je ne suis pas parfaite. Dit Quinn en s'éloignant. Et Finn, c'est fini !  
>Rachel ne la rattrapa pas. Elle devait être seule. Elle dit juste en murmurant :<br>- Tant mieux. Parce que les personnes parfaites ne sont pas intéressantes...  
>Elle savait que Quinn l'avait entendu avec son ouïe de vampire. Puis Quinn disparue dans un coin de couloir. Rachel se retourna vers Finn qui avait la lèvre en sang.<br>- Viens on va nettoyer ça..Dit Rachel.

En fin de journée, Regina avait été convoqué par le proviseur par rapport à l'attitude et l'agression de Quinn envers Finn. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans le bureau.  
>- Son attitude a été irrespectueuse et inacceptable ! Dieu merci une élève s'est interposée ! Dit le proviseur.<br>- Monsieur , avec tout le respect que je vous doit, vous savez que Quinn a quelques excès de colère parfois, celui-ci ne manque pas à la règle. Il l'a poussé à bout et certes elle a été trop loin, et elle mérite d'être punie comme il se doit. Dit Regina calmement, ce qui inquiéta Quinn au contraire..  
>- Je suis ravie que vous soyez de mon avis. Je dois cependant la viré deux semaines. Elle pourra quand même suivre les cours à travers la personne de son choix, qui suit les mêmes cours qu'elle et restera impartiale.<br>- Hum , Quinn, qui est la jeune fille déjà qu'on avait croisé en déjeunant? Rachel Berry c'est ça? Elle me parait très bien ! Dit Regina.  
>- Maman ! T'es sure ? Je sais pas si elle voudra , c'est elle qui s'est interposée et elle ne m'aime pas. Dit Quinn en essayant par tout les moyens de faire oublier cette idée à sa mère.<br>- Rachel Berry est un très bon choix ! Elle est calme, et c'est une élève modèle. Elle pourra peut être déteindre sur votre fille Madame Mills..Je lui demanderai mais la connaissant, elle sera d'accord. Bon je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. Vous pouvez récupérer votre fille avec ses affaires, elle pourra revenir dans deux semaines. Finit le principal.  
>Les deux femmes se levèrent et Regina serra la main du principal. Elles sortirent du bureau et marchèrent dans les couloirs. Regina parla doucement à sa fille :<br>- T'étais obligée franchement Quinn ! Des hommes t'en a à la pelle ! Et ce Finn était inutile.  
>- Ce qui m'a le plus énervé c'est pas le fait qu'il m'ait trompé, c'est qu'il l'ai fait avec Santana Lopez ! Une succube...<br>- Oh ! Les succubes sont des traînées.. Elles n'ont aucun sentiment, aucun cœur.  
>- Non ! Pas Santana. Je l'ai observé et il me semble qu'elle ai un talon d'Achille. Et je compte bien l'exploiter.. Dit Quinn.<br>Soudain, une jeune fille poussa les portes du lycée, avec une démarche élancée et des talons hauts. Tout le monde s'arrêta sur son passage, y compris Regina et Quinn.

- C'est qui celle là ? Dit Quinn. Attends.. Y a quelque chose qui cloche chez elle. Quinn sentit son odeur après son passage, et l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Quinn se retourna vers Regina et dit choquée :  
>- C'est...C'est un loup garou !<br>- Quoi?! Bon ok, rentre à la maison, tu seras en sécurité, si ce loup garou te mords tu meurs ! Sors ! Je vais m'en occuper..Dit Regina.  
>Regina marcha derrière la nouvelle et l'interpella :<br>- Mademoiselle ! Cria Regina.  
>La jeune mystérieuse se stoppa et se retourna.<p>

- Oh bonjour ! Vous êtes la principal? Ou une prof?  
>- Hum hum..Rien de tout cela. Je me présente, Regina Mills, je suis le maire de cette ville. Et vous êtes?<br>- Hayley Rivers ! Je suis nouvelle dans cette ville que je trouve étrange d'ailleurs, et je suis venue pour m'inscrire au lycée.  
>- Et sans être indiscrète, pourquoi êtes vous venu à BrokeTown?<br>- Je.. Je suis à la recherche de mes parents. Je pense qu'ils ont vécu ici. Mais j'y pense ! En tant que maire, vous pouvez peut être m'aider ! Vous n'avez pas de vieux registre de la ville dans vos archives? Je suis prête à tout vous savez, je veux savoir d'où je viens.. C'est si difficile à penser? Dit Hayley.  
>Regina vit la la petite faille qu'elle allait pouvoir exploiter et agrandir à sa guise. Regina allé jouer la carte de l'empathie.<br>- Oh mais oui bien sur ! Je vous aiderai avec plaisir ! Et quand vous dites que vous êtes prête à tout...  
>- Je le suis ! Je suis trop près pour abandonner. Répond Hayley.<br>- Je crois que dans ce cas, on va bien s'entendre Mlle Rivers. Veuillez me suivre à mon bureau, et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.  
>- Mais je dois aller voir le pro...<br>- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi qui prend toutes les décisions pour cette ville.  
>Regina et Hayley firent demi tour et quittèrent le lycée.<p>

Le soir arriva et Rachel et Brittany discutaient dans la chambre de la brunette.  
>- Le repas était excellent ! Ta mère est une excellente cuisinière ! Tu ne m'avais pas menti à son sujet ! Dit Brittany en rigolant.<p>

- Haha ! Merci. Ça lui a fait plaisir d'avoir une invitée ! Réponds Rachel.  
>- Ta mère et toi vous semblez avoir une sacrée relation. Vous êtes très proches.<br>- Oui. C'est vrai. Même après avoir discuté avec toi de mes vrais parents, je me sens autant connectée à elle. Mon père nous a quitté trop tôt et on a essayé de continuer à vivre juste entre nous deux. Mais Brittany.. Je veux en savoir plus sur mes parents, Leo et Piper. S'il te plaît.. qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire de plus sur eux? Dit tout excitée Rachel.  
>- Et bien, ce que je sais c'est que ta mère était une des descendante Halliwell, la lignée de sorcière la plus puissante jamais existée. Elle vivait avec ses deux autres sœurs. Phoebe et... Rachel je ne sais pas si t'es prête à l'entendre.. Je sais pas si c'est à moi de te dire tout ça.<br>- Brittany ! Tu peux pas t'arrêtée comme ça ! Dit moi tout s'il te plaît , j'en ai besoin.. D'abord qu'est devenue Phoebe?  
>- Ta tante Phoebe est morte très tôt. Un démon très puissant l'a tué, ses sœurs n'ont rien pu faire. Réponds Brittany.<br>- D'accord.. Et l'autre sœur c'est qui? Pourquoi t'hésites à me dire son prénom? Elle est toujours en vie c'est ça?  
>- Bon écoute. Je peux pas te dire tout ça, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je te propose autre chose, mais tu vas devoir patienter ton anniversaire .<br>- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Rachel intriguée et perdue.  
>- Les personnes les mieux placés pour te parler de ton passé et de ton futur sont tes parents eux-mêmes. Alors je te propose un truc. Je connais une astuce, pour faire revenir quelques temps les fantômes des défunts. Seulement, il y a un hic, seul un ou une descendante de la personne en question peut faire fonctionner cette formule. Et le jour le plus important de ta vie sera le jour de tes 18 ans. Dans quelques semaines quoi. Dès tes 18 ans acquis, tu pourras faire cette formule magique et revoir quelques instants tes vrais parents Rachel. Et ce sera eux qui t'expliqueront tout. Ils y tiennent.<br>- Tu veux dire que tu peux leur parler?  
>- C'est pas exactement ça, mais ça m'arrive de les entendre, surtout ton père, qui était un ange comme moi.<p>

Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce que venait de lui dire Brittany, peu soit-il, avait réussi à submerger d'émotions la jeune fille.  
>- Dit moi juste qui...était l'autre sœur Brittany. Après ça promis j'arrête les questions et j'attendrai mon anniversaire en comptant les jours, les heures et les minutes. Dit moi juste...Qui est mon autre tante encore en vie.. Supplia Rachel avec des yeux de petit lapin.<br>- Bon très bien, ils ne m'en voudront pas de calmer ta soif de réponses. Ton autre tante, et c'est la plus grande, elle s'appelle... Regina Mills...  
>- Regina Mills?! La maire de la ville?! La mère de Quinn Fabray?!<br>- Je sais que c'est un choc mais c'est la vérité. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Mais surtout n'en parle à personne ! Laisse Regina en dehors de ça.  
>- Mais ça veut dire que.. Quinn Fabray est ma cousine?! S'interloqua Rachel abasourdie par la nouvelle.<br>- Oh non ! Non.. Regina et Quinn n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Quinn ne sait pas qui sont ses parents et Regina l'a prit d'affection très tôt et la considère comme sa fille et vise versa. Mais elles n'ont rien en commun. Sauf le goût du mal..Et toi.. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...Alors éloigne toi le plus possible de ces deux femmes ok? Je compte sur toi. Bon je dois y aller. A demain ma belle ! T'en fais pas , ça va aller. Finit Brittany en tapotant l'épaule de Rachel.  
>Puis l'ange blonde disparu. Rachel essayait d'assimilé tout ça. Le peu de choses qu'avait dit Brittany l'avait toute chamboulé.<br>L'ange était directement arrivé à sa chambre. Soudain, elle senti une présence étrange.. Elle se retourna et fit face à Quinn Fabray, les yeux rouges et les crocs sortis.

- QUINN?! Sors d'ici !

L'ange recula mais Quinn avança à chaque pas que faisait Brittany.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!<br>- Ma vengeance...Et étant donné que tu es un ange, ton sang me serait fatal ou pire.. Bref, j'ai prévu autre chose .  
>Brittany s'éclipsa mais vu que Quinn était plus rapide, elle lança une flèche empoisonnée spécial contre les anges dans la lueur de Brittany et réussi à la toucher avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Quinn resta seule, regardant en face d'elle, satisfaite, avec un sourire maléfique...<p>

Au même moment, Regina entra dans son bureau, suivi de Hayley. Cette dernière fut surprise de voir Rebekah entre les trois cristaux, affaiblie et soumise.  
>- C'est quoi ce délire? Déclara Hayley.<br>- Ce délire, ma chère, c'est ton prix à payer, si tu veux avoir des renseignements en or sur tes parents. Car comme tu l'as dit, tu es prête à tout, donc je t'ai pris au mot. Répondit Regina fièrement.  
>- Que voulez vous que je fasse Regina? Dit Hayley.<br>- C'est très simple, vous êtes un loup garou, et elle un vampire. Vous voyez ou je veux en venir?  
>- Wow, vous voulez que je la morde? Pourquoi vous voulez vous débarrasser d'elle ?<br>- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas ma chère, faites juste ce que je vous demande, et en récompense, mes archives vous seront grandes ouvertes ! Vous devez juste..plantez vos crocs dans sa gorge, ou ailleurs. Rien de plus simple, et en plus je vous protège ! Je lancerai un sort sur vous pour vous protéger des cristaux. La pauvre est trop faible pour vous attaquer. Vous êtes prête?  
>Hayley regarda Rebekah, mourante et faible. Comment une personne dans un tel état peut être dangereuse pour Regina? Mais elle devait le faire. Pour ses parents !<br>La jeune louve approcha du vampire, pas très rassurée, elle regarda Regina, qui se frottait les mains, puis la sorcière lui lança un sort, une sorte de bulle violette entoura Hayley. Cette dernière approcha de plus en plus, hésita à passer les cristaux, puis passa à travers rapidement. Elle était toujours en vie, bonne chose ! Elle regarda Rebekah abattue, elle l'a prit par le bras, la releva de force et dit :  
>- Désolé, tu es un petit prix à payer pour mes réponses. Dit Hayley.<br>Rebekah releva la tête difficilement et la fixa.

- Va y. J'aurai fait la même chose. Toujours cette sale race qui me suivra partout..T'es bien comme ton père toi.  
>Hayley réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que venait de dire la vampire. Était-ce un coup de bluff de la part du vampire? Ou avait-elle vraiment déjà croisée son père?<br>Hayley avait besoin du maximum de réponses. Celles de Rebekah y compris.  
>- Allez y ! Qu'attendez vous? Transformez vous et mordez là ! Cria Regina.<br>Soudain, Hayley se rappela d'une chose, elle était protégée des cristaux grâce à Regina.. Alors elle fit un geste inconsidéré. Elle frappa du pied un des cristaux et toute magie cessa. Rebekah retomba à genoux mais Hayley la prit, se plia sur ses genoux, et sauta d'un bond et explosa le toit du bureau de Regina, puis disparu dans la nuit.  
>Regina resta là, énervée.. Elle allait explosé, soudain, elle prit la bague de Rebekah, la prit dans sa main, et dans l'autre, fit apparaître une boule de feu, elle déposa la bague de la vampire dans la boule et fondu en quelques secondes. Puis la boule s'éteint au mouvement fermé de la main de Regina. Ces deux petites pestes allaient le payé...<p> 


	6. VENGEANCE INTIME

Le lendemain, vers 7h. Le week end commençait.  
>Rebekah ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait encore un peu faible. Elle était sur un canapé pouilleux et ça sentait le renfermé.. Elle se releva de son siège et se tenu la tête.<br>- Ha... Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal.. On dirait que j'ai fais bélier avec ma tête..Dit Rebekah.  
>- Euh, ben en fait oui ! Dit Hayley en arrivant. Désolé, je voulais pas me faire mal pour toi ! Déjà que je te sauves la vie, faudrait pas pousser..<br>- Je t'ai rien demandé ! Je gérais très bien la situation !  
>- Oh oui j'ai cru voir ça ! Mais.. De rien ! Dit Hayley en lui apportant de l'aspirine.<br>- T'es débile ou quoi? Je suis un vampire ! Je guérie en moins de 30 secondes.  
>- Je sais, mais j'ai pour habitude de vivre normalement, avec des gestes et des reflex humains moi, même si je suis un loup garou. Réponds Hayley. Ça me rappelle la valeur des choses.<br>- Moi ce qui est passé reste du passé. Je suis pas le genre de personne qui regarde sans cesse derrière moi et qui a des remords.  
>- Écoute, mon histoire ne te regarde pas. Je t'ai aidé à te sortir d'une situation délicate, ça s'arrête là. Par contre, ce que tu as dit...<br>- Nous y voilà...  
>- Ben quoi ! Je t'ai sauvé seulement pour mon propre intérêt ! Tu as piqué ma curiosité. Alors était-ce des mensonges pour te sauver les fesses? Ou une dernière confession avant de mourir?<br>Rebekah ignorait ce que pouvait bien dire Hayley.  
>- T'as une douche? Non parce que.. Je suis restée un bon moment entre ces cristaux..<br>- Oui et tu y serai encore si je t'avais pas sauvé ! Moi je veux des réponses !  
>- Et moi ma douche ! Et ma bague ! Cria Rebekah.<br>- Bon on va faire un deal, tu vas te doucher, tu me donnes une réponse, je t'aide à récupérer ta bague, tu me donnes une autre réponse. Et tu m'en dois une aussi pour t'avoir..  
>- Sauver oui arrête de le répéter.. C'est d'accord !<br>- Bien évidemment, je me retiens de te rappeler qu'une de mes morsures te serait fatale. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Finit Hayley.  
>Rebekah lança un regard noir à la louve et quitta la pièce.<br>- Première porte à droite ! Et laisse pas traîner les serviettes par terre ! Cria Hayley.  
>Déjà dans la salle de bain, Rebekah ne pu s'empêcher de lui répondre :<p>

Oh t'en fais pas pour ça ! Vu comment c'est dégueulasse chez toi, je veux pas risquer d'attraper une sale maladie !  
>Ces deux là se tenaient têtes, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles se connaissaient et elles interagissaient comme un vieux couple. Rebekah aimait le répondant et le foutisme d'Hayley. Cette dernière aimait la franchise et le caractère de la vampire. Leur relation pouvait ou être parfaite et complémentaire, ou destructrice et violente.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, Emma faisait son petit footing matinale dans les bois, la musique dans les oreilles et concentrée. Soudain, elle vu quelque chose dans le creux d'un arbre bouger. Elle enleva ses écouteurs, et s'approcha du tronc. Elle fut choquée ! Brittany presque inconsciente, perdant beaucoup de sang, la fixa avant de fermer les yeux. Sans tarder, Emma l'aida à sortir du tronc et l'a posa plus loin.

Elle vérifia son pouls, très faible, mais là ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle sortit son portable et tapa le numéro d'urgence :  
>- Bonjour ! Il me faut une ambulance d'urgence s'il vous plaît ! J'ai trouvé une jeune fille inconsciente, le pouls est faible et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je pense qu'elle a passé la nuit dans les bois ! Venez vite !<br>- Très bien, une ambulance est en partance, ou êtes vous situés? Demanda la réceptionniste.  
>- J'en sais trop rien ! On est en plein milieu des bois ! J'ai pas de panneau de direction ! Cria Emma apeurée.<br>- Calmez vous Madame, bon à combien de kilomètres êtes vous de chez vous?  
>- Environ 6 ou 7 ! J'habite la maison de Madame Le Maire de Broketown. Vous n'avez qu'à retracé mon appel depuis mon portable !<br>- On vous a ! On arrive de suite ! Restez avec la jeune fille, rassurez là, réchauffez là et ne la déplacez pas.  
>Emma raccrocha et enleva directement sa veste de survêt et la mit sur Brittany qui était très mal en point.<br>- Ça va aller.. L'ambulance arrive..Dit Emma doucement et calmement.  
>Brittany ouvrait peu à peu les yeux avec difficultés. Elle se tourna sur le côté autant qu'elle pu pour montrer la flèche plantée dans son dos.<br>- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qui t'as fait ça !? Dit Emma.  
>- S'il vous..plaît.. Retirez là.. Quand elle me sera enlevé j'irai un peu mieux. Mais enlevez là, c'est comme si du poison se répandait dans mon organisme du bout de cette flèche. Dit Brittany à demi mots. J'en ai enlevé le plus que je pouvais.<br>- Non mais vous êtes pas sérieuse ! Je peux pas retirer ce bout de flèche ! Il peut y avoir une hémorragie, une infection, ou n'importe quoi ! Répondit Emma.  
>- Par pitié ! Je souffre le martyr ! L'enlever m'aidera à aller mieux ! Faites moi confiance ! Le temps que l'ambulance arrive je serai morte. Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez m'aider. Finit Brittany qui commencer à saigner de la bouche.<p>

Brittany savait très bien qu'elle était en train de mourir. La flèche et son poison l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le poison se rependait dans son organisme. Elle le sentait.. C'était un calvaire et très douloureux. Seule Emma pouvait faire quelque chose..  
>Emma respira et expira profondément. Elle tourna un peu Brittany pour bien la positionner et lui faire le moins de mal possible. Elle prit le morceau de flèche, le serra fort..<br>- Si vous souffrez trop, vous me dites et j'arrête tout. Dit Emma en stress.  
>Brittany acquiesça de la tête et se prépara.. Soudain, sans attendre le compte à rebours, Emma retira rapidement sur la flèche !<br>- HAAAAA ! Cria Brittany dont les échos rebondirent d'arbres en arbres...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du manoir de Regina. La maire ouvra la porte. Rachel ne broncha pas. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait Brittany. Regina était sa tante..Elle la fixa sans rien dire. Regina brisa le silence.  
>- Oui?<br>Rachel atterrit enfin.  
>- Bonjour Madame La Maire. Je suis Rachel, je viens donner les cours de vendredi à Quinn. Elle est là?<br>- Oh ! Oui..Mademoiselle Berry.. Je me rappelle de vous. C'est très gentil de votre part de faire ça pour ma fille. Venez, entrer..  
>Rachel entra et fut éblouie de ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Le manoir était magnifique !<br>- Wow ! Madame Mills ! Votre manoir est sublime. Vous avez très bons goûts !  
>- Merci c'est très gentil. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger?<br>- Oh non merci ça va.  
>Rachel mourrait d'envie de lui poser des tas de questions, sur ses parents, son passé, mais elle écouta son ange gardien et ne dit pas un mot.<br>- Et bien, dans ce cas, allez rejoindre Quinn dans sa chambre ! Vous montez les escaliers et c'est la 3ème après la salle de bain. Dit Regina.  
>Rachel la remercia de la tête et monta l'étage. Plus elle approchait de la chambre de Quinn, plus son cœur se faisait entendre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que Quinn aussi entendait le cœur de la brune approchait et battre de plus en plus fort. Quinn se leva de son lit en super vitesse, alla devant son miroir pour se recoiffer et se maquiller rapidement et se plaça juste derrière sa porte encore fermée. Rachel approcha finalement devant la porte. Elle s'arrêta juste devant. Maintenant, seule une porte les séparait.. Quinn pouvait la sentir, son parfum, son sang coulé dans ses veines, ses petites respirations, la salive qu'elle avalait difficilement. Puis, Rachel posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et resta quelques secondes comme ça. Quinn fit de même. La jolie blonde était partagé entre le fait de vouloir Rachel auprès d'elle, qu'elle franchise cette satanée porte, mais aussi le fait de la protéger au maximum, et de l'éloigner pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Mais Quinn fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque Rachel lâcha soudainement la poignée et s'éloigna. Quinn ne comprenait pas et ouvra la porte aussitôt, pour voir Rachel s'éloigner dans le couloir.<br>- Rachel ! Hey ! Cria Quinn.

Rachel se retourna aussitôt, surprise d'entendre sa voix. Quand elle vit la jeune vampire, elle se mit à sourire. Ça y est, son cœur était sorti de sa poitrine ! Rachel était surprise de voir la blonde sourire. C'était rare. Mais tellement bon.. Comme si elle gardait ses sourires pour elle toute seule.  
>- Oh ! Salut ! Euh.. Ben en fait.. J'ai.. Je pensais m'être trompée de porte ! Y en a tellement ici ! Dit Rachel stressée et gênée.<br>Elle se rapprocha de Quinn. Elles étaient face à face maintenant. Plus de porte, plus de mur. Rien qu'elles et leurs regards qui en disaient long.  
>- Oui c'est.. Un labyrinthe quand on ne connaît pas. Va y entre. Dit Quinn gentiment.<p>

Rachel n'en revenait pas, elle était dans la chambre de la fille la plus populaire du lycée, la reine du lycée ! Elle savait que Quinn n'était pas humaine, qu'elle appartenait au surnaturel, elle ne savait pas si elle était du côté des bons ou des mauvais, mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance. Pour l'instant c'était l'humaine Quinn qui l'intéressée.  
>Elle regardait chaque photo, chaque petite décoration pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la belle blonde mystérieuse.<br>- C'est très jolie Quinn. T'as très bon goût. Dit Rachel encore gênée.  
>- Oh merci. En tout cas j'ai de meilleurs goûts en décoration qu'en garçons. Répondit la vampire.<br>- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça.. Je suis dé..  
>- Stop ! Je t'arrête là Rachel, de un je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi, et de deux, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur lui. Fais ce dont tu es venu pour. Dit Quinn froidement.<br>C'est dingue comment Quinn pouvait changer de personnalité en quelques secondes. Elle pouvait être gentille, souriante, tout ce qu'on voulait, et d'un coup, être froide et distante.. Rachel ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle n'arrivait jamais à la cerner !  
>- Oui euh.. Tiens, c'est les devoirs pour la chimie et l'histoire. Dit Rachel.<br>Quinn sentait qu'elle l'avait blessé.  
>- Désolé Rachel. Tu mérites pas que je te parles comme ça. C'est déjà gentil de ta part de venir pour moi. J'apprécie beaucoup.<br>Et voilà ! Elle changeait à nouveau ! Mais à quel jeu jouait-elle?  
>Rachel sourit, elle prit les livres de cours avec les fiches et voulu les déposer sur le bureau mais elle fit tout tomber à ses pieds.<br>- Oh non.. Désolé Quinn..Gémit Rachel en se baissant pour ramasser les livres.  
>Quinn sourit sans que Rachel le remarque et se baissa aussi pour l'aider. Soudain, Rachel et Quinn prirent le même livre. Rachel toucha la main de la vampire et se stoppa, en regardant Quinn.<br>- T'es... T'es gelée ! Ça va?

Quinn retira sa main rapidement et se releva en déposant les autres livres sur le bureau. Rachel se releva petit à petit.  
>- Oui ça va.. Je suis frileuse c'est tout. Bon je crois que j'ai tout ! Me reste plus qu'à bosser hein ! Je vais pas te retarder plus longtemps. Viens je te raccompagne.<br>Quinn la virée carrément de sa chambre. Rachel ne comprenait rien ! Arrivée en bas, elles rencontrèrent Regina.  
>- Déjà !? Vous avez été efficace Mlle Berry. Oh ! Tant que j'y pense ! Vous et vos amis êtes cordialement invités au bal de la nouvelle année ce soir ! Le bal se tiendra dans la salle des fêtes de BrokeTown, à côté de la mairie, à 21 heures. Je compte sur votre présence d'accord? Dit Regina en ignorant Quinn.<br>Rachel fut surprise par l'invitation mais sourit en répondant à Regina :  
>- Oh ce sera avec plaisir ! Merci. Bon je vous laisse, ma mère ne sait pas ou je suis . Elle va commencer à s'inquiéter. Bonne journée !<br>- Oh très bien ! Passe le bonjour à ta maman ! Au revoir ! Dit Regina en fermant la porte.  
>Quinn attaqua directement Regina, métaphoriquement bien sur.<br>- Mais pourquoi tu l'as invité?  
>- Le contraire aurai été grossier non? Toute la ville y est invitée enfin Quinn ! Allez, file faire tes devoirs. Si tu veux sortir ce soir..<br>Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son portable sonna.  
>- Hallo?... Miss Swan ! Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin au petit déjeuner? Oh.. Oh mon dieu... Oui. Oui vous avez bien fait ! Comment? Vous voulez dire aujourd'hui? 11 heures ça vous va? On se voit là bas alors. Au revoir.<br>Elle raccrocha. Quinn avait entendu la conversation du début à la fin grâce à son ouïe.  
>Regina la fixa d'un regard noir.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit d'attaquer Brittany Pierce?!  
>- Je voulais juste faire passer un message ! Répliqua la blonde.<br>- Tu quoi?! Non.. Me dis pas que tu l'as attaqué pour te « venger » de Santana Lopez?! Tes menaces de l'autre jour ont été mises à exécutions?  
>- Oui. Je suis quelqu'un de paroles et rancunière.<br>- Ben bravo pour ta discrétion ! Maintenant la jeune fille est entre la vie et la mort ! Et je dirai plus vers la mort vu comment elle a été retrouvé. Mais ou as-tu trouvé une arbalète et la flèche empoissonnée?  
>- Je te ferai remarquer que t'es pas souvent à la maison. Faut bien que je me débrouilles toute seule. Et pour la discrétion, il y en avait aucune exprès. Elle m'a vu, elle sait que c'est par rapport à Santana, elle va s'éloigner d'elle, ou Santana le fera et à la fin de l'histoire, Santana sera à son tour blessée.<br>- Hum.. T'es vraiment machiavélique Quinn. Je te l'accorde. Mais va falloir travailler sur ta jalousie et ton ego ! Bon je file au bureau ! Emma Swan va préparer sa campagne électorale et après ce qui vient de se passer.. Elle a de grand risque de gagner !  
>- Tu lui laisses le champ libre alors? Demanda Quinn.<br>- J'ai pas le choix. Dire non trop longtemps aurait été suspect. Mais qui te dit qu'il sera libre ce champ...Conclu la belle brune en prenant ses affaires et fermant la porte.

Quelques heures plus tard, Santana arriva en courant dans la chambre de Brittany à l'hôpital. Elle frappa, entra et vit Rachel et Kurt à son chevet. Elle était toute retournée de la voir dans cet état.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda Santana sans en faire trop devant Rachel et Kurt.<br>- Emma Swan l'a retrouvé à moitié mourante dans les bois, une flèche dans le dos. Le temps que l'ambulance arrive Brittany lui a demandé de retiré la flèche, ce qu'elle a fait et depuis elle est inconsciente, avec de la fièvre.. Les médecins n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal dans son organisme. Expliqua Rachel les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Elle a vu son agresseur? S'exclama la succube.<br>- On ne sait pas. Répond Kurt.  
>Santana réfléchit rapidement. La personne qui a fait ça devait savoir que c'était un ange et savait que seule une arbalète et une flèche empoisonnée pouvait la faire mourir. Mais pourquoi attaquer Brittany? Une fille sans histoire, gentille comme tout? Elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça, et qui en avait les capacités.<br>- Est-ce que.. Vous pouvez me laisser seule avec elle quelques secondes. J'aime pas parler devant des gens que j'aime pas.  
>- Oh oui. On va prendre un café dans ce cas. Tu viens Rachel? Dit Kurt en se levant.<br>Rachel regarda Santana suspicieuse puis s'en alla. Santana regarda tendrement l'ange endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle.. Santana s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda, sans rien dire. Elle lui caressa la joue.  
>- Hey Brittany, je sais pas si tu m'entends mais.. Sache que je suis là. Près de toi. J'aimerai tellement que tu ressentes ma caresse sur ta joue. Murmura Santana. S'il te plaît, réveille toi.. Ou dit moi comment te sauver ! Ou puis-je trouver un remède? Y a pas d'incantation? De retour en arrière?<br>Santana eu comme réponse le néant. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à s'énerver. Elle se leva, alla dans un coin de la chambre et appela Quinn. Quand soudain...  
>- Hum...Em..Emma..Balbutia Brittany.<br>Santana arriva vers elle et lui prit la main.  
>-Non c'est moi. C'est Santana.<p>

- Je.. Emma Swan...  
>- Emma Swan? Oui c'est elle qui t'a retrouvé. Qu'est-ce qui a? Demanda Santana qui ne tenait plus en place.<br>- Apporte moi...Emma Swan.. Finit Brittany, qui retomba inconsciente.  
>Santana ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et quitta la chambre. Elle croisa Rachel et Kurt.<br>- Hey ! Vous sauriez pas ou est Emma Swan en ce moment? Cria Santana.  
>- Il me semble qu'elle est en pleine campagne électorale. Tu l'a trouvera sûrement à la mairie ou à la salle communale. Pourquoi? Demanda Kurt complètement perdu.<br>Santana ne répondit pas et elle partit aussitôt.

Du côté de Rebekah et Hayley, elles étaient prêtes à passer à l'action. Postées dans la voiture d'Hayley, garées en face du manoir de Regina, elles surveillèrent la rue.  
>- Bon c'est bon ! J'y vais ! Direction le bureau et son tiroir ! Dit Hayley.<br>- Ok et je fais quoi moi dans tout ça? Demanda Rebekah.  
>- Je te l'ai dit 100 fois ! Tu fermes ta belle bouche assoiffée de sang et tu restes dans la voiture ! Tu me diras au téléphone si je dois bouger vite ou si j'ai la voie libre. C'est assez claire non?<br>Rebekah n'était pas habituée à recevoir des ordres, ni qu'on lui parle comme ça.  
>- Oué je vois, je suis le genre de fille qu'on retrouve dans les films de bas étages.. La écervelée, qui reste dans la voiture et qui sert à rien sauf à être jolie..<br>- Oh j'ai toujours détesté ces filles ! Dit Hayley en ouvrant la portière.  
>A chaque fois elles se renvoyaient la balle ! Et on pouvait dire que toutes les deux avaient du répondant ! C'était assez frustrant et jouissif.<br>Hayley traversa la rue, crocheta la serrure et entra sans problème, étant un loup garou..  
>Elle monta rapidement dans le bureau et ouvra le tiroir. Elle tira mais il resta fermé. Puis, elle remarqua au dessus , à côté du téléphone une petite note. « <strong><strong>Retenez ceci : Ne JAMAIS<strong>******me trahir.****» Après avoir lu ces mots, un mécanisme se mit en marche au dessus de la porte d'entrée et un projectile sortit et heurta l'épaule d'Hayley qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Puis un autre projectile toucha le bras de la louve et atterrie dans la fenêtre derrière Hayley.

- Qu'est-ce que... Se dit Hayley en se prenant le bras, mais elle enleva sa main aussitôt, sa blessure la brûla.  
>- Non.. De l'argent ! Comment elle a su que...<br>- Tu viendrais? Dit Quinn en poussant la porte du bureau doucement mais fièrement. Regina sait tout. Et comme moi, elle est rancunière. Elle n'aime pas les gens qui ne respectent pas leur parts du contrat.  
>- Quel contrat? Et d'abord, elle a pas vu venir le coup de ma trahison ! Elle voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Répondit sèchement Hayley qui souffrait.<br>- Tu peux dire à ton acolyte dans la voiture que le danger est déjà dans le périmètre. Oh ! Et que...Sa bague a été réduite en poussière. Regina l'a fondu. Donc.. Ta copine là bas n'est plus protégée du soleil ! Ha..Retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes !  
>Hayley n'en pouvait plus de sa fierté ! Elle se pavanait devant elle comme un paon. Et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs de loup garou, l'argent l'en empêchait. Hayley était bloquée. Sinon elle aurait déjà fait une bouchée de Quinn et sa fierté !<br>- Aide moi à lui en redonner une alors !  
>Quinn se mit a rire aux éclats.<br>- C'est une blague? Moi aider Rebekah ? Oui ce doit être une blague..  
>- Quinn ! Vous faites parties de la même espèce ! Ça ne compte pas à tes yeux?!<br>- RIEN ne compte à mes yeux. Sache le ! Je suis comme Regina. Je n'ai aucune attache, aucun sentiment, aucun remords.

- Laisse moi en douter. Rebekah m'a beaucoup parler de toi et de ton attention particulière pour une humaine.. Ra...Rachel Berry c'est ça?  
>A ces mots, Quinn essaya du mieux qu'elle pu à cacher son inquiétude. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître ou filtrer. Hayley observait le moindre de ses rictus.<br>- Cette Rachel n'est rien plus qu'une humaine comme les autres. Un morceau de chair dans lequel je peux planter mes crocs quand je veux. Dit Quinn sur d'elle en approchant Hayley.  
>- J'en crois pas un mot. Tu sais, il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Et Rebekah les connaît les tiens ! Alors.. Ce serait dommage qu'une victime de plus se retrouve entre mes griffes.. Elle est si petite, frêle, si humaine..Elle doit avoir un si bon goût.<br>Soudain, Quinn craqua et avec sa force vampirique, prit Hayley par le col et la balança à travers la grande fenêtre qui se brisa ! Hayley tomba de quelques mètres. Rebekah vu toute la scène et regarda Quinn, qui disparue dans l'ombre du bureau. Rebekah ouvra la porte de la voiture et voulu allez secourir Hayley mais elle se brûla au soleil.  
>- Arrh, c'est pas possible ! Hayley ! Hayley ! Bouge toi le cul ! Cria la blonde.<br>Peut être qu'avec un peu de familiarité elle se relèverai par magie ! Mais rien.. En plus personne n'était là, la rue était déserte, tout le monde était dans la salle commune. Hayley se mit à bouger un peu, avec difficulté elle rampa peu à peu vers la voiture mais s'arrêta en chemin.  
>- Je peux pas Rebekah...Gémit la louve qui se paralysée peu à peu.<br>Rebekah avait entendu la phrase d'Hayley.  
>- Oh et merde ! Se dit la vampire.<br>La vampire sortit de la voiture en courant rapidement grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle souffrait tellement ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas voir Hayley agonissait devant ses yeux alors que c'est de sa faute si elle en est là. Elle l'aida à la relevé, elle la porta sur ses bras et couru rapidement à la voiture. Elle l'allongea derrière et se mit devant le volant. Elle brûlait de plus en plus. Elle démarra et partit en trombe...

1 heure plus tard, Emma arriva à la fin de son discours et la réunion se termina sur ces quelques mots :  
>- Et voilà donc pourquoi je me propose au poste de shérif de Broketown ! Cette ville a besoin de lois, de sécurité, ou alors vous retrouverez votre enfant, votre amie ou votre voisin mort dans la forêt ! Aidez moi à faire respecter la loi, à punir les fautes et redresser les torts. Je vous promets que votre sécurité passera avant tout. Finit Emma le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Tout le monde applaudit, Regina s'y mit aussi, elle fixa et félicita la belle blonde sur l'estrade qui remerciée le public, comme un rock star.

A la fin, elle approcha de Regina :  
>- Et bien, vous savez parler au public Miss Swan ! Vous les avez dans la poche.<br>- Tant mieux. Il me reste plus qu'à attendre quelques heures pour officialiser dans ce cas.  
>- Ce soir je vais faire un dîner digne d'un vrai palace !<br>- Oh vous comptez zapper le bal de la nouvelle année? C'est votre rôle en tant que maire d'être présente ! Répondit Emma en rigolant.  
>- Oh mince ! J'avais oublié ce bal. Répliqua Regina déçue.<br>- Je vous tiendrez compagnie pour aller serrer les poignées de mains oui ! Mais mettez cette idée de repas de palace de côté hein !  
>Regina ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire. Un de ses magnifiques sourires. Soudain, Santana arriva en courant et interpella la blonde.<br>- Emma Swan ! C'est bien vous n'est-ce pas? S'époumona Santana.  
>- Euh oui.. Oui pourquoi?<br>- Excusez moi, nous étions en train de parler mademoiselle ! C'est très impolie de votre part d'arriver comme ça ! S'interposa Regina avec un regard noir.  
>- Je suis désolé madame le maire, c'est très important. Dit Santana sans faire attention au regard de Regina elle regarda de nouveau Emma la jeune fille que vous avez retrouvé ce matin vous demande dans sa chambre s'il vous plaît ! C'est très important!<br>Regina commença à s'inquiéter. Et si elle se souvenait de Quinn? Si elle allait tout lui dire? Et si Emma avait vu quelque chose? Elle devait le voir par elle-même.  
>- Je vous amène Mlle Swan ! Allons y ! S'exclama Regina, ce qui surpris Emma et Santana. Mais elles ne devaient pas s'attarder...<br>Arrivées dans la chambre après quelques minutes, elle étaient toutes les trois au chevet de l'ange, dont l'état avait empiré.

Hey.. Dit doucement la succube. Emma Swan est là. Comme tu l'as demandé..  
>Brittany avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et à bouger, elle était fiévreuse et très pâle..<br>- Les médecins savent ce qu'elle a? Demanda Regina pour crédibiliser sa venue.  
>- Non.. Répondu Santana, ils n'ont jamais vu ça. Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre à part attendre une amélioration.<br>Regina savait très bien ce qu'elle avait. Ce qu'elle avait besoin, c'était de pouvoir ! De pouvoir d'ange.. La guérison d'un ange lui serait le mieux. Mais ou trouver un autre ange dans BrokeTown? Et même si Regina en connaissait un, l'aurait-elle aidé?  
>Soudain, Brittany dit quelques mots.<br>- Je veux lui parler seule à seule s'il vous plaît.  
>Personne ne comprenait son but précis, mais Regina et Santana respectèrent sa volonté et sortirent. Quelqu'un arriva à l'étage mais s'aperçut que Santana et Regina étaient devant la porte à attendre. Elle fit le tour discrètement et se cala derrière l'autre mur de la chambre de Brittany et tendu l'oreille..<br>- Approchez...  
>Emma approcha sans hésitation et se pencha pour entendre mieux Brittany très faible.<br>- Je..je vais mourir si vous ne m'aider pas..  
>- Oh qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Dites moi ! Répondu Emma.<br>- Ça va vous paraître étrange et insensé mais.. Vous allez devoir me guérir.  
>- Excusez moi? Dit Emma en reculant un petit peu.<br>- Donnez moi votre main, ne réfléchissez pas.. Ça va marcher. Pour transférer mes pouvoirs d'ange, il me faut quelqu'un de pure, de gentille, qui n'a aucune mauvaise pensée, une personne qui donnerait sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un, même un inconnu.. Prouvez le moi ! Venez..  
>Emma était complètement perdue mais s'exécuta, si elle avait l'occasion de sauver la vie de la jeune fille.. Elle tendu sa main et Brittany la prit entre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla entre ses mains. Un bruit cristallisant se fit entendre. Comme une poussière bleue apparue et stagna au dessus des mains des deux jeunes filles puis elle s'éparpilla sur les mains d'Emma.<p>

C'est bon ! Ça a marché.. Vous avez mes pouvoirs désormais ! Maintenant, posez vos mains au dessus de ma blessure.. Là...  
>Emma suivait les recommandations de Brittany. Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait capable, un lien se créait entre elles..Puis les mains d'Emma s'illuminèrent comme de l'or, et au fur et à mesure, la blessure dans le dos de Brittany s'estompa; ses constantes remontèrent et elle reprit de la couleur..C'était magique ! Puis Emma retira ses mains et remarqua que la blessure était guérie, plus une trace, plus une goutte de sang. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle regarda ses mains et se figea..<br>- Ok, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Dit Emma effrayée.  
>- T'en fais pas, je sais qu'au premier abord, ça peut faire peur, mais je savais que t'en serai capable ! Tu ferai un merveilleux ange ! Tu es la personne la plus pure que je connaisse ! Malheureusement, tu restes une humaine avant tout. Je ne peux pas te prendre cela. Dit Brittany gentiment.<br>- Non non ! Reprenez tout ça, je n'en veux pas ! Dit Emma encore sous le choc.  
>Britttany remit sa main entre les siennes et la poussière passa de la main d'Emma à celles de Brittany.<p>

- Je savais que quelque chose de bizarre planait sur cette ville. En tout cas je ne veux plus en entendre parler..  
>- Un jour peut être.. On se reverra Emma Swan. Merci encore pour tout. Sans vous je serai..<br>- Morte je sais. Répliqua Emma.  
>- Oh et je compte voté pour vous ! Dit Brittany avant que Emma ne franchise la porte.<br>Elle pensait retrouvé Santana et Regina mais elles avaient disparu. Mais elle rencontra cependant une autre blonde.  
>- Tu vas oublié les 5 dernières minutes. Tu n'y es pour rien dans la guérison de Brittany. Tu ne connais pas sa véritable nature, et quand on te le demandera, tu dira que les médicaments ont fait effet. Elle voulait juste savoir comment tu l'avais retrouvé et tout ça. Dit Quinn avant de s'enfuir.<p>

Emma reprit ses esprits comme si ne rien n'était et alla rejoindre Santana et Regina qui étaient assises dans un autre couloir. Quand Santana vit Emma arrivée, elle lui sauta dessus.  
>- Alors? Elle te voulait quoi? Demanda Santana excitée comme une puce.<br>- Elle voulait juste en savoir plus sur « sa sauveuse » , comment je l'avais retrouvé et tout ça.. Elle était très reconnaissante. D'ailleurs elle va mieux ! Les médicaments semble faire leurs effets ! Dit Emma, mot à mot de ce qu'avait dit précédemment Quinn.  
>Regina fut surprise. Des médicaments l'avait soigné? Étrange.. Peut être que finalement Quinn avait menti et ce n'était pas une flèche empoisonnée.. Mais pourquoi cela l'avait-il blessé autant?.. Enfin bref, Regina ne voulait pas prendre la tête encore plus. Elle avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper des troubles causés par Quinn. D'ailleurs ou était-elle?<br>Santana ne perdit pas une seconde et courue vers la chambre de Brittany.  
>- Hey ! Emma m'a dit que tu te sentais beaucoup mieux ! Je suis soulagée.<br>- Santana?! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. Mais merci je vais mieux. Je suis de petite nature tu sais.  
>- Dit pas ça ! Lança la latine. T'es très forte ! Mais..Dit moi..<br>Elle s'approcha de Brittany.  
>- Est-ce que.. Tu as vu le visage de ton agresseur?<br>- Non.. Je viens de le dire aux autres adultes. C'était noir, et elle m'a attaqué par derrière.. Dit Brittany avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une boulette.  
>- « Elle »? C'est une fille ! Bon ça réduit le champ de visions. Comment t'as vu que c'était une fille si t'étais dans le noir? Répliqua Santana avec audace.<br>- J'en sais rien..  
>- Brittany ! Je sais que tu mens ! Tu l'as connais ! C'est qui? C'est Quinn je parie ! Ça peut être qu'elle !<br>- Bon d'accord... C'est Quinn oui ! Mais n'en fais pas toute une montagne ok !  
>- J'y crois pas mon Dieu.. C'est..ton agression.. C'est à cause de moi ! Elle a voulu se venger ! Elle me l'avait fait comprendre. Oh j'y crois pas.. Quelle conne ! Je vais en faire de la poussière !<p>

- Santana ! Hey ! Zen ok?! Elle est comme ça, ça a été une pulsion qu'elle regrette je pense. Alors rentre pas dans une vendetta ! Parce que tu vas t'attaquer à des innocents et ça je l'accepterais pas ! C'est clair?!  
>- Brittany ! Tu me demandes de rester zen et les bras croisés alors que Quinn a voulu te tuer ! Compte pas sur moi ! S'écria Santana en quittant la chambre. Brittany souffla et se recoucha en levant les yeux.<p>

22 heures, le bal avait commencé depuis un petit moment. Rebekah et Hayley arrivèrent devant la foule. La blonde portait une magnifique et étincelante robe jaune, et Hayley quand à elle était plus...normale ! Une petite jupe noire et un haut blanc assez décolleté sans en abuser.

Elles avaient un style vestimentaire très différent. Si Rebekah était assez coquette et outrageuse, Hayley était féline et sauvage. Elles avaient toutes les deux bien récupérées de leurs blessures et brûlures.  
>- Bon, mission numéro un : Boire ! Dit en premier Hayley.<br>- Tu déconnes? Boire c'est secondaire ! Je veux retrouver Quinn et faire un second round de boxe avec elle ! Répondit Rebekah.  
>- Tu devrais laisser passer ce soir Rebekah ! Elles nous a déjà assez humilié comme ça!<br>- Et toi t'aurai pu porter autre chose quand même ! C'est le bal de la ville ! Dit Rebekah hors sujet.  
>- Oh commence pas ! Je suis pas ta foutue poupée. Moi je vais au bar. Répliqua Hayley en se retirant.<br>Du côté de Rachel, celle-ci profitait de la fête ! Pour l'instant tout tournait bien dans sa vie, Brittany était guérie, les choses allaient mieux avec Quinn, et aucun danger à l'horizon. Elle dansait comme une folle avec Finn. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Quinn ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Comment Finn pouvait profiter d'elle comme ça? Elle le dégoûtait.. Et de la voir s'amuser inconsciemment avec lui l'a mettait hors d'elle. Mais le montrer serait trop dangereux et suspect. Elle admirait de loin...  
>Une voix arriva derrière elle :<br>- Tiens ! Encore à observer les gens bizarrement? Je t'ai pourtant dit d'arrêter.  
>Quinn souffla et se retourna.<br>- Rebekah... Pour une fois tu es.. potable !  
>- Merci Quinn. Je ne dirai pas la même chose de toi. Enfin, les efforts sont là ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire des plus faux jamais fait.<br>Le serveur leur versa leur boisson.  
>- Alors ? Je vois que tu n'as pas de nouvelle bague à ton doigt !<br>- Elle est en construction figure toi..  
>- Et ton animal poilu est venu avec toi? Demanda Quinn en rigolant.<br>- Elle est là et prête à mordre. Répondu Hayley derrière Quinn.  
>- Oh prise en sandwich entre un loup garou et un vampire ! Je peux pas rêver mieux !<br>- Je voudrais savoir.. pourquoi tout à l'heure tu ne m'as pas tué ? Tu en avais l'occasion pourtant, et je suis sur que tu en rêves. Dit Hayley en buvant une gorgée.  
>- Ce ne serait tardé crois moi. C'était pas le bon moment. J'aime voir les gens souffrir un peu, les voir marcher et s'enfoncer dans la boue tu vois? Avant de les finir...<br>- Ton sens de l'humour me hérisse le poil Quinn.  
>- Ha ! Là c'est pas moi qui a fait le jeu de mot pourri de la soirée. Maintenant excusez moi, ça pue le chien mouillé par ici. Termina Quinn en s'éloignant.<br>- Ouh.. Ça c'était méchant. Je l'avoue.. Dit Rebekah.  
>- Rappelle moi un truc, tu devais pas faire un second round avec elle? Lui rappela Hayley.<br>- Un jour ou l'autre la roue va tourner...Répondit-elle en fixant Rachel.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Brittany n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Les médecins l'a gardé la nuit pour la surveiller. Elle regardait la télé en zappant toutes les cinq secondes. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte discrètement. Elle éteignit la télé et dit :  
>- Oui ?!<br>- Salut... C'est encore moi.  
>- Santana?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Les visites sont interdites à cette heure ci !<br>- Je m'en fiche, mais si quelqu'un entre, couvre moi ! Répondit la jeune succube.  
>- Pourquoi t'es là Santana...<br>- Je me suis dit que c'était injuste que les abrutis de cette ville s'amusent et dansent ensemble, alors que toi t'es seule dans ton lit d'hôpital. Alors vu que j'avais pas le moral pour y aller et surtout de voir Quinn.. me voilà !  
>- C'est gentil Santana, vraiment j'apprécie mais.. je veux pas que t'ai des problèmes après.<br>Santana approcha de Brittany.  
>- Arrête 5 minutes de tout le temps penser aux gens, pense à toi, à ce que tu veux, pour une fois.. Sois égoïste Brittany. En tout cas, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire sortir de cette chambre ! Dit Santana droit dans les yeux de l'ange.<br>- Bon puisque t'es là.. Oh tu veux bien me donner la couverture qui a au pied de mon lit et me border? Dit Brittany en rigolant de la situation. Santana arrivait à la distraire et la faire sourire.  
>Santana s'exécuta et la borda doucement. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté et lu un magasine. Brittany la regardait sans qu'elle le sache.<br>- Santana.. Si tu as froid, ou si ton magasine est nul.. Tu peux.. Venir plus près de moi. Il fait pas très chaud dans cet hôpital la nuit.  
>Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle eu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, se leva et se coucha doucement contre Brittany. Elle regarda la main de Brittany et déposa délicatement la sienne dessus. Brittany répondu à la tendre poignée de main. Leurs doigts étaient liés. Santana caressait doucement la peau de l'ange. Elles s'endormirent peu à peu...<p>

Comme dans une fin d'épisode, un montage, un défilé de chaque personnage se mit en marche. Emma, qui était au milieu de toutes les intentions, n'arrêtait pas de sourire, de trinquer et rigoler. Regina était auprès d'elle...Mais Regina fixait souvent Rachel...Rebekah et Hayley qui passaient du rire à l'engueulade au bar comme un vieux couple, ou de vieilles amies. Quinn qui fixait Rachel et Finn en plein slow.. Elle souffrait tellement de ne pas danser avec elle, la serrée contre son corps, l'embrasser.. Pendant que tout le monde était réunis et profiter, personne ne remarqua qu'au loin...Une maison brûler du sol au plafond... un dernier cri se fit entendre...


	7. UNE REINE A SES SUJETS

Le matin se levait. Toute la ville était remplie de silence. Les rues étaient désertes, aucun oiseaux chantaient, c'était comme si les habitants avaient reçu comme ordre de rester cloisonner chez eux. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde était au cimetière..et regardait le cercueil de la mère de Rachel descendre. Rachel était en pleurs, dans les bras de Brittany. Regina et Quinn étaient en face d'elles. Regina faisait tout pour cacher sa jouissance à voir ce spectacle, tandis que Quinn elle, se retenait de pleurer et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait les mains dansles poches et les serrées. Même si quelque personne ne connaissait pas trop sa mère, ils étaient tous présents.  
>Le prêtre finit ses prières et son discours :<br>- Maintenant, que Dieu te guide vers la lumière, et pars en paix. Reste parmi les saints et ai un regard tendre sur ta fille ici bas... Je vous invite maintenant à déposer une rose sur le cercueil..  
>Rachel fut la première à faire le premier pas, suivi de ses amis, puis de Quinn et Regina, pour faire bonne impression. Brittany qui pouvait ressentir tout de ses protégés ressentait une immense douleur au cœur. Elle avait pu sortir de l'hôpital le matin même et s'était précipitée auprès de Rachel. Santana était toujours à ses côtés.<br>Il n'y avait que Rebekah et Hayley d'absentes. Mais pas totalement.. Elles prônaient un peu plus haut sur une hauteur de chemin.  
>- Je hais les enterrements.. Dit Hayley.<br>- Rappelle moi qui aimerait ça? Abruti ! Répondit Rebekah. Pourquoi on est là alors?  
>- Par respect quand même. Elle a eu la chance d'avoir des parents aimants, moi aucun. Je l'envie, même si à un moment donné il faut dire au revoir.. Soupira la louve.<br>Rebekah l'observa. C'était la première chose qu'ai dites Hayley qui la toucha.  
>- Au fait merci de m'avoir aider à faire une toute nouvelle bague ! Je l'adore ! Rigola Rebekah. C'est bizarre quand même que ce se soit passé cette nuit là. Personne dans les environs, la fête.. Et elle ne devait pas venir au bal? Demanda la blonde.<br>- Je crois oui.. J'en sais rien. Mais je trouve ça bizarre aussi. Faudrait que je parle à la nouvelle shérif pour voir ce qu'en dit l'enquête. Finit Hayley suspicieuse.  
>- Pff ! Elle te dira pas un mot ! C'est confidentiel ces trucs là. Et chiante et coincée comme elle est.. On sera mieux servit par nous mêmes ! Viens ! Pendant que tout le monde est ici, personne ne surveille le reste de sa maison..Termina Rebekah en commençant à courir rapidement en mode vampire. Hayley regarda une dernière fois la scène, puis elle déposa une rose à ses pieds, et se transforma en loup pour courir plus vite et rejoindre Rebekah.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était éparpillé, rentré chez eux ou vaguait à d'autres occupations. Brittany prit Rachel à part :  
>- Tu vas venir habiter quelques temps avec moi ok? Je suis toute seule donc..<p>

- Merci Brittany, c'est très gentil ! J'aurai habituellement refusé cette offre, mais les circonstances sont contre moi, répondit tremblotante Rachel.  
>Quinn, même en étant loin, gardait un œil sur elle.. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.<br>Santana arriva derrière Rachel et l'ange :  
>- Hey Britt ! T'es sur que ça va aller? Tu veux pas que je restes, histoire de tenir compagnie? Demanda la belle latine.<br>- Non, ça va aller, merci quand même Santana. Je t'appelle ! Répondit l'ange en s'éloignant avec Rachel.

Santana les regarda s'éloigner, déçue, elle aurait tout donner pour rester avec Brittany.  
>Elle regarda alors dans les parages , essayant de localiser Quinn. Puis elle fonça sur elle.<br>- Je peux te voir deux petites secondes, ce sera rapide.. Dit la latine en lui prenant le bras et l'amena un peu plus loin. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à Brittany?!  
>- On s'attaque pas à moi comme ça petite inconsciente ! Maintenant lâche moi le bras ! Répondit promptement la blonde en se dégageant de la prise de Santana.<br>- Héé ! J'ai pas encore fini ! Lui dit Santana en lui raccrochant le bras plus violemment cette fois.  
>Ça en était trop pour la vampire. Elle lui prit le bras, le tordu jusqu'à ce que Santana ne puisse plus tenir, et relâche la pression. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques cris de douleur.<br>- Quand je dis non, c'est non ! C'est pas le moment. Un peu de respect.  
>- Oh tu connais ça oui toi ! Pauvre folle va.. Tu veux faire la fille compatissante et qui s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son propre cul ! Tu sais quoi? T'as pas le talent d'actrice ma vieille !<br>- Moi je couche pas avec tout le lycée pour qu'on m'aime et qu'on me remarque ! Termina la blonde qui avait les yeux qui commençaient à changer de couleur..  
>Quinn eu le dernier mot et s'éloigna.<p>

Emma interpella Rachel et Brittany.  
>- Mlle Berry?! Est-ce que vous pouvez me suivre au poste de police s'il vous plaît? J'ai à vous parler et régler certains détails.<br>Rachel acquiesça et partit avec elle dans la voiture banalisée. Regina ne l'a quitta pas des yeux. Quinn le remarqua et une fois dépasser la porte d'entrée, Quinn s'en prit à Regina.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?! Pourquoi tu as tué sa mère ?! Demanda Quinn.<br>- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà les réponses Quinn, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai fait ça pour ne pas qu'elle découvre qui elle est, et ce dont elle est capable ! Et en faisant ça, je l'affaiblie !  
>- Tu n'y pourras rien Regina ! Elle a un destin ! Dont tu connais la fin.<br>- Je vais pas laisser une petite adolescente bousiller mes plans de domination !  
>- Mais tu sais pas encore de quoi elle sera capable ! Peut être qu'elle n'est pas aussi puissante que tu le penses.<br>- Crois moi, vu ses parents... On a du soucis à se faire !  
>- « On »? Interpella la blonde.<br>- Ben..Oui ! Depuis toutes ces années, tu es à mes côtés.. Elle ne t'épargnera pas ! Tu es aussi coupable que moi de la mort de ses parents. Elle ne te le pardonnera jamais.  
>Regina venait de soulever un point important. Rachel et elle étaient destinées à se confronter l'une à l'autre à un moment donné. Elles venaient de deux mondes différents. Donc il ne fallait surtout pas que Quinn s'attache encore plus que ce qu'elle est déjà. Elle devait redevenir la vampire qu'elle était avant de connaître Rachel ! Et il était déjà trop tard pour changer de camps...Peut être que...Non...<p>

Rebekah et Hayley fouillaient dans les décombres de la maison de Rachel. Des photos réduites en cendres, des années de souvenirs à jamais brisées..  
>- J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit capable de faire ça ! S'écria Hayley.<br>- Ferme là ! C'est déjà assez toxique ici alors.. Répondit méchamment la grande blonde.  
>- Ça sert à rien, on trouvera que de la cendre ici ! S'époumona Hayley au bord de la crise d'asthme.<br>Rebekah se stoppa soudainement et regarda plus profondément sous un gros morceau de mur qui s'était effondré. Elle le balança sans grand effort à l'autre bout, en tuant presque Hayley au passage...Elle ramassa l'objet.  
>- C'est quoi ce truc? Demanda Rebekah en l'observant sur tout les coins.<br>- Un coffret? Ouvre le ! Répliqua la louve excitée d'avoir enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.  
>Rebekah sourit et força sur le petit cadenas du coffre. Avec difficulté ! Hayley rigola.<br>- Aurais-tu un problème ? T'as besoin d'aide peut être?  
>Rebekah prit la mouche et le passa à Hayley.<br>- Voyons si tu es aussi forte ! Que je rigole un peu ! S'exclama la vampire.  
>Hayley leva les yeux au ciel et s'y attaqua. Elle n'avança pas plus que Rebekah ! La vampire rigola en exagérant légèrement pour l'énerver encore plus.<br>- Allez ouvre toi foutu cadenas ! Un vampire et un loup garou et on est pas capable de péter ce truc ?! S'énerva Hayley.  
>Elle le balança à l'autre bout sur un tronc d'arbre. Il ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.<br>- Bon repasse me le ! Ça sert à rien là ! Il doit y avoir un sort de protection ou quelque chose ! Ça veut dire que ce qu'i l'intérieur est important et la personne qui l'a fait a fait en sortes que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir, sauf peut être la personne concernée par le contenu de ce coffre.. Dit Rebekah fièrement.  
>- Hum...Rachel Berry... Répondit Hayley en fixant une Rebekah déterminée. Elle avait quelque chose en tête.<p>

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi? Dit Rebekah avec un sourire au coin.  
>Les deux répondirent en même temps dans un brouhaha :<br>- Déjeuner au GoldFries... S'écria Hayley en sautillant sur place.  
>- Aller dire deux mots à Rachel Berry ! Dit en même temps Rebekah.<br>Rebekah eu un moment d'étonnement.  
>- Euh.. Quoi? J'ai bien entendu ? Dit la vampire .<br>- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça voyons ! Je ne fais jamais d'interrogatoire trop poussé sans avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. Finit Hayley en quittant le lieu tout sourire !  
>Rebekah souffla puis termina par un sourire et l'a suivit.<p>

- D'accord mais cette fois c'est toi qui paye ! Dit la blonde.  
>- Seulement si t'arrive avant moi ! Cria la louve en prenant le coffre et en courant plus vite.<br>Les deux firent la course jusqu'en ville. Elles étaient vraiment un duo improbable et fusionnel !

Emma et Rachel était face à face dans une salle d'interrogatoire depuis déjà presque une heure.  
>- Est-ce que votre mère avait des ennemis? Des problèmes de voisinages? Des problèmes d'argent? Demanda Emma.<br>- Euh..Balbutia Rachel. Non non , pas que je sache.. Croyez moi, elle me disait tout !  
>- Ils s'avèrent que le départ du feu ne serait pas accidentel, mais criminel.. Cette après midi on fera des relèves d'empreintes, et tout le reste.. Même si le feu les a endommagé, il doit en rester au alentours. Croyez moi on va retrouver qui a fait ça !<br>- Merci beaucoup. Je compte bien avoir une réponse. Parce que si vous ne trouvez pas qui a fait ça, je le retrouverai moi-même.. Je ne supporterai pas être sans réponse.  
>- Moi non plus Mlle Berry... Je peux être très tenace dans ces cas là. Je comprends. Bon merci d'avoir prit de votre temps. Vous pouvez allé vous reposer. Merci encore. Je vous appelle très rapidement. Finit Emma en serrant la main humide de larmes de Rachel.<br>Emma laissa Rachel ramasser ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Quelqu'un l'avait observé durant tout l'interrogatoire sans qu'elle le sache. Emma fut surprise de voir Regina derrière la vitre ou on ne voit rien de l'autre côté.  
>- Oh je viens d'arrivé ! Je viens vous récupérer. Dit faussement Regina.<br>- OK ! Je viens de finir l'interrogatoire de Rachel Berry. Elle n'est au courant de rien. Et je l'a crois, j'ai un don pour voir si les gens mentent ou pas. Répondit la shérif. Elle est innocente et ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe...  
>Regina ne répondit pas, elle fixa Rachel d'un air méchant.<p>

Le ciel était sombre, il pleuvait. A peine Rachel avait posé un pied en dehors du commissariat, Brittany sortit de sa voiture et la récupéra, elle lui ouvrit la porte mais à ce moment là, Brittany reçu un appel : « Appel de Santana » . Elle prit son portable et regarda l'écran un moment. Puis elle déclina l'appel, rentra dans la voiture et partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany et Rachel étaient arrivées chez Brittany. Quelqu'un était sous le porche, à l'abri de la pluie. Brittany aida à rentrer Rachel, quand elle s'aperçut en se rapprochant que c'était Santana qui se tenait devant elle.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Santana ?! S'interrogea Brittany.<br>- Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, et vu que tu ne répondais pas, je me suis inquiétais, alors je suis venue voir si tout allait bien ! Répondit Santana.  
>Brittany prit quelques secondes pour fermer la porte et se rapprocha de Santana.<br>- Santana enfin ! Tu m'as appelé deux fois ! Et je conduisais ! Et ça veut pas dire que je suis en danger après cinq sonneries.. Je m'occupe de Rachel ok ?! Allez je vais bien, rentre chez toi. Dit Brittany en rentrant. Cependant Santana l'a retenu.  
>- Est-ce que..On se voit toujours ce soir ?!<br>Brittany eu un rictus de choc.  
>- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire là Santana?! Ma meilleure amie et ma protégée a perdu sa mère, elle tient difficilement debout et à besoin d'être entourée ; et toi ? Tu veux qu'on aille se faire un petit ciné ? Dit Brittany en haussant la voix.<br>- Ben euh.. Je ne sais pas si au lit elle aura besoin de toi..  
>- Ça suffit ! Rentre chez toi Santana ! Attends de mes nouvelles. Tu me déçois..<br>- Elle sera bientôt majeur et t'as encore besoin de lui torcher le cul !  
>Brittany poussa Santana sous la pluie.<br>- Hors de ma vue ! Misérable petit succube solitaire ! Sache une chose Santana. Rachel est ma première protégée. Elle est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux ! Je serai toujours là pour elle, et son bien être et sa sécurité passera avant tout ! Cria Brittany.  
>- Tu veux dire que même si on sort ensemble, elle restera la première dans tes pensées, elle sera la première dont tu accourra et sortira du danger et soignera ?<br>- Mais qui te dit qu'on sortira ensemble ?! Te voile pas la face, si tu n'as pas compris les devoirs d'un ange, on a rien à faire ensemble. Et on est de deux mondes différents. Je suis un ange et toi un démon.. Maintenant va-t-en ! Cria Brittany avant de fermer la porte. Santana resta quelques secondes sous la pluie, ses larmes se mélangèrent aux gouttes traversant son visage pour s'effondrer par terre.. Puis elle partit en courant.

Une semaine passa. Rachel était encore au fond du trou. Elle sortait rarement et ne souriait plus, même si Brittany faisait tout pour ! Heureusement qu'elles étaient en période de vacances. Brittany n'a pas donné de nouvelles à Santana, cette dernière a respecté sa parole et attend toujours que ce soit Brittany qui vienne à elle... Mais elle mourrait à petit feu, chaque jour de son absence...Quinn elle, n'avait toujours pas vu Rachel. Elle n'avait pas la force de la voir en face. C'était peut être ça qui donnait le moral à zéro à Rachel...Emma a déménagé dans le petit appartement au dessus du poste de police ! Regina n'était pas trop pour, mais elle n'a pas pu l'empêcher. Elle garde cependant un œil sur elle. Hayley et Rebekah cherche toujours à capturer Rachel. Malheureusement, elle n'est jamais seule.. Elles veulent d'abord se débarrasser de Brittany. Mais comment ? Elle ne peut pas mourir facilement ! Même si elles lui brisait le cou, elle reviendrait à la vie ou si Rebekah la mordait, elle deviendrait maudite. Elles devaient la jouer autrement.  
>Ces deux là restent très proches. Toujours coloc, enfin...Rebekah squatte la petite maison de Hayley. Elles sont l'une sur l'autre et Rebekah n'apprécie pas trop. Peut être parce qu'elle a peur de craquer ? D'ailleurs encore une fois, elles se rentrèrent dedans.<br>- Oh mais fais gaffe ! Cria Rebekah une bière à la main, maintenant renversée sur son haut tout blanc.  
>- Oh désolé.. J'ai pas fait exprès..Répondit Hayley gênée.<br>- Tout propre en plus. Souffla Rebekah en se le retirant, laissant Hayley le soin d'en profiter un peu. Dieu merci elle avait des sous vêtements !  
>- Attends, donne ! Je vais le mettre à laver, il fait beau, il séchera vite ! Dit la louve en prenant des mains le haut de Rebekah. Sans faire exprès, elle toucha le sein droit de Rebekah ! Hayley n'osa pas bougé d'un cil, et n'osa pas non plus regarder Rebekah dans les yeux. Un gros sentiment de gêne envahit soudainement Hayley, elle ne savait plus ou se mettre et devint toute rouge. Rebekah la regarda, amusée ! Elle pouvait sentir son gêne ! Elle prit les choses en mains.<br>- Bon tiens ça ! Dit-elle en lui tendant un peu plus loin de sa poitrine son haut. Je me change parce que là c'est pas possible ! Trop de gênes, de tensions, d'énervement et d'enfermement ! Dit Rebekah en s'éloignant.

- Euh.. Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « Gênes » ? Et « Tensions » ? Répondit Hayley.  
>Rebekah avait entendu ces deux mots mais fit la sourde oreille. Elle revient et se plaça devant Hayley. Elle se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de la louve qui ne bougea pas. La grande blonde la surplombait avec ses talons hauts et sa taille naturelle. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus océans, dont Hayley adorait s'y plongeait. Hayley fixait au mieux qu'elle pouvait son regard insistant et changea de temps en temps en regardant ses lèvres.. Ses magnifiques lèvres roses.. Pulpeuses, douces, et prêtes à être embrasser ! Quelle erreur de les avoir regarder...<br>- Alors ce que je te propose jolie jeune brune...C'est que toi et moi on fasse monter la température... Murmura la vampire tendrement contre l'oreille d'Hayley.  
>Hayley balbutia, essaya de digéré ces mots !<br>- Que...Q..Quoi? Tu tu tu veux quoi? Répondit-elle au mieux.  
>Rebekah était amusée de la voir aussi choquée et timide. Elle effleura de ses deux doigts la joue de la louve qui eu un frisson.<br>- Et il n'y a qu'une chose à faire pour avoir chaud..Dit Rebekah.  
>Elle partit d'une rapidité extrême dehors et cria :<br>- LA DERNIÈRE EN VILLE EST DE CORVÉE MÉNAGE !  
>Hayley n'en revenait de son petit tour de passe passe ^^ Elle avait fait exprès de la déstabilisée pour prendre de l'avance ! Elle rigola, balança la tête et partit derrière Rebekah.<p>

Rachel mit le nez dehors pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement. Elle était en pyjama, décoiffée et avait les traits tirés. Elle sortit les poubelles car Brittany avait du s'absenter. Elle retourna vers la porte d'entrée quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.  
>- Salut Rachel.<br>Rachel se retourna et fut surprise de voir Finn !  
>- Finn ?! Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Répondit Rachel fatiguée.<br>- Ben...Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. On t'a pas vraiment vu depuis..L'enterrement et.. On commence à s'inquiéter.  
>- Ça va. Répondit sèchement Rachel en arrivant sous le porche.<br>- Attends ! Attends Rachel. Répliqua Finn en courant derrière elle pour arriver à son niveau. Je...Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher. Mon père est mort lorsque j'étais gamin. Et franchement, c'est la situation la plus difficile que quelqu'un puisse traverser. Surtout seule.  
>- Je ne suis pas seule. J'ai Brittany.<br>- Et ou est-elle en ce moment hein? Rachel, laisse moi faire partie de tout ça. Je veux juste t'aider, te soulager un peu de cette peine, trop lourde pour toi.  
>Rachel était attendrit par ses paroles. Était-ce vraiment le Finn débile et imbu de soi même du lycée ?<br>- J'apprécie vraiment Finn. Je te trouve différent.  
>- Peut être parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé assez de temps pour te le montrer. Finit Finn. Mais ça peut changer.<br>Finn monta d'une dernière marche et arriva à hauteur de Rachel. Il lui prit doucement la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Rachel répondit à son baiser mais quelques secondes après, elle le repoussa.  
>- Non, non Finn ! T'as tout gâché ! Va-t-en ! Cria Rachel en le poussant sur le torse, ce qui le fit tomber à terre en bas des marches.<br>Il se releva et cria :  
>- Très bien ! Reste dans ton trou et débrouille toi toute seule ! Pauvre folle !<br>Soudain, une grande blonde arriva derrière lui et lui brisa le cou ! Il tomba aux pieds de Rebekah.

OH MON DIEU ! Cria Rachel apeurée.  
>- Oh non ! Moi c'est Rebekah ! Répondit-elle en arrivant rapidement vers elle. Elle l'a prit au cou, la souleva et la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée.<br>- Toi et moi on va avoir une petite discussion. Dit la vampire en l'a frappant pour l'assommer et l'amena avec elle aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.  
>Hayley arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant chez Brittany. Elle sentait que Rebekah était passé par ici quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il n'y avait personne et il commençait à pleuvoir. Hayley avait perdu sa trace. Soudain, elle eu une idée ! Rebekah n'allait peut être pas aimé, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rebekah tuer Rachel. Parce qu'elle savait exactement que c'était ce qu'avait prévu la blonde.<br>En quelques minutes, la louve arriva au bureau de Regina.  
>- Vous ? Sortez de mon bureau immédiatement ! Cria Regina en balançant son bras et envoya Hayley voler jusque dans le couloir.<br>Regina se leva de son bureau et se mit à niveau d'Hayley. La sorcière tenait encore Hayley dans ses mains. Elle avait le bras tendu et avec sa magie, plaquait Hayley au sol, impossible pour la louve de se relever.  
>- Quoi que vous venez voler, ou dire, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ! Dit Regina sur un ton provocateur et incisif.<br>- Je crois bien que ce que je m'apprêtes à vous dire peut changer la donne ! Dit difficilement Hayley. C'est au sujet de Rachel Berry.  
>Regina réfléchit quelques secondes, puis leva la main et plaqua Hayley contre le mur pour lui faire face.<br>- Continuez...Murmura la maire.  
>- Vous croyez que mes infos sont gratuites? Je veux ce que vous m'aviez promis auparavant sur mes parents ! Répondit Hayley.<br>- Cet accord a été rompu au moment même ou vous m'avez trahi je vous le rappelle !  
>- Faisons en un nouveau ! Et je vous promets que mes infos valent le coup !<br>Regina souffla et réfléchit. Puis elle relâcha la pression sur Hayley qui tomba à genoux. Regina alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Accordé. Alors ?  
>La louve s'assit devant le bureau de la maire.<br>- Le jour de l'enterrement de la mère de Rachel Berry, Rebekah et moi nous sommes allées voir ce qui restait de sa maison. Et on a trouvé un coffre. Impossible à ouvrir ! Même avec nos forces surnaturelles, rien ! Alors Rebekah a pensé à quelque chose. Rachel doit savoir comment l'ouvrir, ou peut être que seule elle en a le pouvoir ! On l'a caché dans la foret.  
>Puis ce matin, Rebekah ne tenait pas en place et on a couru et je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait aller chez Rachel. Mais elle a fait, elle a réussit à me semer et quand je suis arrivée chez Rachel, Finn Hudson était à terre, le cou brisé, et aucune trace de Rachel! Je pouvais sentir l'ADN de Rebekah. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à retrouver Rebekah ! Rachel ne doit pas mourir maintenant, on a trop à apprendre d'elle, ce serait du gâchis d'informations ! Finit Hayley<br>Régina n'en revenait pas ! Elle pensait savoir ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle l'ai !  
>- Mlle Rivers... Je dois avouer que j'aime votre façon de penser. Certes, Rachel Berry ne peut pas mourir maintenant. Et surtout pas des mains de cette originelle ! Je sais ce que je dois faire. Dit Régina déterminée.<br>Elle se leva et se mit devant sa bibliothèque. Elle appuya sur un bouton et la bibliothèque se décala sur le côté, laissant voir une salle secrète ! Hayley était subjuguée ! La sorcière prit une carte de la ville et l'étala sur la table.  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Hayley interloquée.<br>- Ce que seule une sorcière peut faire. Maintenant silence...  
>Regina se concentra. Hayley la laissa faire et la regarda faire. La sorcière prit un cristal pendu à une ficelle et commença à le faire tournoyer au dessus de la carte. Quelques secondes suffirent à ce que le cristal fit de plus petit cercle, encore et encore, puis soudain, se posa d'un coup à un endroit. Regina ouvra les yeux et regarda le lieu prédit.<br>- Oh elle a pas intérêt ! Soupira-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce secrète.  
>- Alors ? Elles sont ou? Demanda Hayley.<br>- Ce qui vous intéresse c'est des réponses sur vos parents non? Tenez cette clé. Dit-elle en lui balançant celle ci. Allez à la vrai bibliothèque de la ville et au fond du plus long et étroit couloir, il y a une porte. Derrière cette porte, vous trouverez vos réponses ! Peut être pas toutes, mais ce sera un début.  
>- Quoi ? Mais je veux venir ! Je veux parler à Rebekah !<br>- C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous Mlle Rivers ! J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite ! Mais votre travail s'arrête ici. Finit Régina en disparaissant dans une épaisse fumée violette.  
>Hayley se retrouva seule ! Elle venait de balancer Rebekah, la fille avec laquelle elle partage sa maison et qu'elle apprécie au diable ! Elle n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Régina ne devait surtout pas mettre la main sur le coffre.. Mais les infos de ses parents étaient bien plus importantes ! Elle était venu à BrokeTown pour ça ! Pas pour faire amie-amie avec une vampire ! Elle partit aussitôt à la bibliothèque.<p>

Rebekah tenait encore en otage Rachel. Elles étaient au bord d'une falaise dans les bois. Rachel se tenait dans le vide, avec comme seule assurance, la main de Rebekah qui étranglée son cou.  
>- Je vais te le demander une dernière fois...Ou est la clé qui ouvre ce coffre? Dit Rebekah énervée.<br>- Pour la dernière fois, je te dis que j'en sais rien ! J'ai jamais vu ce coffre de ma vie !  
>- Très bien, je vais accélérer les choses. Finit Rebekah en amenant Rachel au dessus du coffre.<br>- Peut être que c'est ton sang dont j'ai besoin !  
>Rebekah sortit un petit couteau de sa botte et tailla la main de Rachel qui cria légèrement. Ce que Rebekah ne savait pas c'est que Quinn avait ressenti la même douleur que Rachel, vu qu'elles étaient liées. Quinn, qui était en train de chasser à l'autre bout de la ville regarda sa main, et vu cette taillade. Elle fixa devant elle et dit :<br>- RACHEL !  
>Puis elle partit avec sa super vitesse et arriva en quelques minutes devant Rebekah et Rachel.<br>- REBEKAH ! Arrête ça de suite ! Cria Quinn.  
>- Quinn !? Tu viens à la rescousse de la pauvre et minable humaine !<br>Rachel aperçue l'exacte réplique de la coupure sur la main de Quinn. Puis la brune regarda le regard de Quinn. Elle semblait stressée et peu rassurée. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'a voyait comme ça.  
>- Relâche là !<br>- Quinn ! Pitié, aide moi...Dit Rachel au bord de l'évanouissement.  
>Quinn ne tenait plus en place, voyant la détresse et le danger dans lesquels était Rachel. Elle fonça sur Rebekah mais au moment ou elle allait sauté sur la vampire, Quinn se fit violemment projeter en arrière et se frappa contre un arbre.<br>Soudain, une fumée violette apparue et Régina en sortit.  
>- Laisse là finir Quinn ! Elle fait le travail pour moi. Dit Régina sur un ton méchant.<br>Rebekah appuya sur la blessure de Rachel ce qui fit crier Rachel, puis quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le coffre. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Puis rien. Absolument rien !

- Quoi?! Dit Régina. C'était pourtant ça ! Le sang du destinataire de ce coffre devait l'ouvrir !  
>- Mais de quoi vous parlez tous là ?! Prenez ce coffre et laissez moi tranquille ! Dit Rachel, au bord des larmes.<br>- Si ce n'est pas toi la destinataire, tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité ! Dit Rebekah en amenant Rachel au bord du précipice.  
>Quinn avança et Régina resta en retrait. En voyant que Régina ne se démenait pas pour aider Rachel, Quinn intervint :<br>- Régina ! Aide là ! Elle va mourir ! Tu ne peux pas construire toute ta vie sur une vengeance ! Elle est ton sang !  
>Rebekah se retourna, interpellée par ce que venait de dire Quinn.<br>- Vous.. Vous êtes de la même famille? Demanda Rebekah.  
>Régina ne bougea pas un muscle. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur Rebekah. Elle lui lança un regard des plus noirs. Puis Rebekah se retourna et dit :<br>- Je me suis peut être trompée de sang alors. Adieu Rachel Berry !  
>Au moment ou Rebekah allait faire glisser Rachel de sa main, une voix familière se fit entendre.<br>- Rebekah non ! Cria Hayley.  
>Rebekah stoppa tout et se retourna pour voir Hayley.<br>- Hayley !? On s'est trompée de sang ! C'est celui de Régina qu'il nous faut ! Dit Rebekah avec conviction.  
>- Oh ne comptez pas là-dessus Mesdemoiselles..Dit Régina férocement.<br>Au même moment, Régina arriva derrière Hayley et lui arracha le cœur !  
>- HAYLEY ! Cria Rebekah complètement paniquée.<br>- Maintenant que j'ai une monnaie d'échange, rends moi Rachel ! Ou je fais de son cœur de la poussière ! Répliqua la sorcière. Qu'est-ce qui est important pour toi? Le coffre ou ta petite louve ? Personnellement, je pense connaître la réponse. Alors pas de bêtises inutiles ok ?! Lâche là ! MAINTENANT !

La méchante sorcière commença à presser le cœur d'Hayley qui souffrait le martyr au contact de ce geste. Régina fixa Rebekah. Le duel de deux puissantes créatures au sommet d'une falaise ! D'un côté une vampire originelle, et d'un autre, la plus puissante des sorcières jamais existée ! Qui allait gagner ce face à face ?  
>Rebekah regarda Hayley à genoux, les mains à la place de son cœur absent. Hayley n'avait pas besoin de parler, pour communiquer avec Rebekah, la blonde savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle relâcha Rachel et la balança aux pieds de Régina. Elle tomba dans les pommes.<br>- J'ai une seule question à vous poser Mme Mills. Est-ce que vous protégez Rachel parce qu'elle est de votre famille et que vous l'aimez ? Ou pour poursuivre votre quête du pouvoir suprême? Demanda Rebekah, tandis que Quinn accouru vers Rachel.  
>Régina eu un rire sarcastique.<br>- Oh tu le seras très bientôt vampire ! Répondit la sorcière.  
>- Maintenant remettez lui son cœur et partez ! Dit Rebekah sur un ton que Régina n'apprécie pas du tout.<br>- Pourquoi le ferai-je alors que tu m'as rendu Rachel abîmée? Dit-elle en souriant.  
>Soudain, un coup de tonnerre éclata et la foudre tomba sur le morceau de falaise et fendu le sol. La falaise se brisa en deux morceaux, et le morceau ou Rebekah et le coffre se trouvait commença à glisser et tomber !<br>- NON LE COFFRE ! Cria Régina.  
>- REBEKAAAAAAAH ! Cria quand à elle Hayley .<br>Le petit morceau de terre s'effondra complètement et la vampire et le coffre tombèrent avec lui... Hayley courue et s'arrêta au bord pour voir ou était Rebekah. Mais elle pleura car elle ne vit absolument rien. Juste les débris de terre qui plongeaient dans l'océan...  
>- REBEKAAAAAH ! S'écria la louve pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.<br>- Oh la ferme ! Dit Régina. J'ai d'autres plans pour toi ! Je garde ton cœur en lieu sur ma chère...

La sorcière fixa le ciel, encore noir et dangereux. Elle souffla, se rapprocha de Quinn et Rachel puis toutes les trois disparurent dans la fumée violette de Régina. Laissant Hayley en larmes.  
>Le lendemain matin, une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Hayley qui s'était endormie de fatigue et de tristesse contre un arbre, au bord de la falaise. Hayley entendit des pas mais ne pouvait pas bouger, trop affaiblie.<br>- Mlle Rivers?!  
>Hayley ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vu Emma Swan. Elle acquiesça de la tête.<br>- Levez vous s'il vous plaît. Dit Emma.  
>Hayley s'exécuta sans contester.<br>- Mlle Rivers, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Elise Berry ! Lui dit la shérif en lui passant les menottes. Hayley était complètement amorphe et d'aucune force ni envie de se battre. Car Régina la contrôlait avec son cœur en main...  
>- Votre ADN a été retrouvé sur le lieu du crime et partout autour ! Il va vous falloir un très très bon alibi Mlle Rivers !<br>Hayley savait que c'était Régina Mills qui l'avait piégé à son tour.. Pour résumé ces dernières heures, il s'est avéré que Régina avait dominé cette journée ! Elle avait réussi à piéger Hayley, suite à sa première trahison, Régina était très rancunière. Puis elle avait retrouvé puis ensuite perdu le coffre, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Puis elle avait le cœur d'Hayley en main, elle avait Rachel sous son toit, et elle avait réussi avec l'aide de sa sœur à se débarrasser de l'Originelle ! Elle était plus forte que tout. Une fois partie, Brittany arriva dans sa lumière bleue et regarda le bord de la falaise à son tour. Elle regarda le ciel et dit :  
>- Je suis désolé Piper et Léo ! Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger Rachel. Je ne mérite pas mes ailes...<br>- Bien au contraire Brittany. Dit une voix féminine derrière elle.  
>Brittany se retourna et fut stupéfaite !<p>

Pendant ce temps, Rachel était dans le lit de Quinn, profondément endormie. Quinn lui passait un gant humide sur le front. Elle avait failli la perdre hier soir. Quinn ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus et attendait qu'elle se réveille pour lui avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait...Pendant que Régina était à son bureau et discutait au téléphone du cas d'Hayley, il n'y avait que Quinn et Rachel. Quinn caressait doucement la joue de la brune, puis quitta la pièce pour changer l'eau de la bassine. Quand soudain, Rachel se mit à respirer fort et rapidement.. Elle était en transe et son esprit semblait perturbé ! Elle vu dans son inconscient des flashs, des images... Un baiser, des dents de vampire, des talons rouges qui avançaient, du sang éclaboussait, une dague pleine de sang, puis un livre avec un signe étrange dessus...

Elle se réveilla soudainement ! Quinn se retourna et accourue auprès de Rachel.  
>- Hey hey ! Calme toi, tu es en sécurité ! C'est moi Quinn !<br>- Quinn ! Je...Je crois que je viens d'avoir une sorte de prémonition !  
>- Et qu'as-tu vu pour être dans un état pareil ? Répliqua la blonde.<br>- Je peux pas tout comprendre, mais c'était horrible...et à la fois...Intriguant et intéressant ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Quinn? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?  
>Quinn ne pu répondre à ces questions, elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui se passait. <p>


	8. LIENS INDESTRUCTIBLES

Quinn ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas encore 18 ans pourtant? Comment se fait-il que ces pouvoirs se soient activés? Que signifiaient ces images?  
>La vampire se rapprocha de Rachel, qui se releva un peu du lit.<br>- Bon, dit moi exactement ce que tu viens de voir Rachel. Et précise bien tout les détails ! Ils peuvent être importants.  
>- Ok euh.. J'ai vu en premier une femme avec des talons rouge marchait, je ne voyais que ces pieds. Puis 2 personnes s'embrassant.. Dit-elle en rougissant, toujours pas de visages. Puis ensuite j'ai vu une bouche de vampire ! Avec des dents impressionnantes !<br>- Hum.. Ok et ensuite? Demanda Quinn.  
>- C'est là que ça devient étrange. J'ai vu une main tenant une espèce de dague ensanglantée. Comme si la personne la retirait de quelqu'un ! Et puis j'ai vu du sang tombé en grande quantité sur une page d'un livre, et j'ai vu un livre avec un sigle dessus. Donne moi quelque chose, je m'en rappelle très bien je sais pas pourquoi, cette image m'a marqué plus que les autres. Dit Rachel.<br>Quinn donna une feuille de papier et un crayon et laissa faire Rachel. Elle l'observa tendrement tandis que la brune travaillait son dessin.  
>- Voilà.. C'était exactement comme ça ! Dit Rachel en lui tendant le dessin.<br>Quinn le regarda mais ne fut pas choquée. Elle se doutait très bien que c'était ce fameux sigle... Rachel trouva même étrange la façon dont elle prit la chose.  
>- Tu...Tu sembles l'avoir déjà vu non ?! Dit Rachel interloquée.<br>Quinn pensa soudainement à tout ce qui allait bientôt venir. A toute la retombée qu'allait provoqué ce livre quand il sera entre les mains de Rachel.  
>- Hein ?! Non non ! C'est juste que tu vois, ces 3 branches là; ben ça signifie les 3 éléments ! L'eau, la terre et le feu.<br>Quinn essayait de la mener sur une fausse piste. Elle ne devait pas encore entendre la vérité.

- Quinn, si tu sais quelque chose; et j'en suis persuadée; dit le moi ! J'ai vraiment besoin de réponses maintenant pour avancer.  
>Quinn était bloquée, par amour elle voulait tout lui dire, mais la vérité aurait de lourdes conséquences. Elle pourrait la perdre..<br>- Je suis désolé, je ne sais que ça. Je suis pas une encyclopédie ! Dit-elle en se retirant vers la fenêtre.  
>Rachel ne comprenait pas sa réaction.<br>- Est-ce que.. est-ce que ça va Quinn? Je te trouve bizarre..Depuis..  
>Quinn était de dos à Rachel, celle-ci se leva et se rapprocha peu à peu de la vampire.<br>Rachel lui toucha l'épaule et la rassura :  
>- Tu peux tout me dire Quinn tu le sais..<br>Quinn était déchirée ! Elle voulait tellement lui dire tout depuis le début, lui dire combien elle appréciait être auprès d'elle, leur complicité d'autrefois, les sentiments naissants, sa nature... Et d'un autre, elle voulait la protégée, la préservée de ce monde et de ce futur chaotique..  
>Quinn se retourna au contact de la main rassurante de Rachel et fixa la brunette intensément.<br>- Rachel, il faut que...  
>- Oui, quoi?<br>- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.. Toi et moi...  
>Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Regina fit son entrée.<br>- Excusez moi les filles, mais le shérif Swan a trouvé qui a brûlé votre maison et tué votre mère. Elle vous demande immédiatement au poste de police.  
>Rachel regarda Quinn et partit en trombe.<br>- Attends je t'accompagne ! Cria Quinn.  
>Regina se mit sur le passage de Quinn et dit à Rachel de loin :<br>- Allez y Mlle Berry ! Quinn vous y rejoint très vite, je dois lui parler cinq minutes.  
>- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Répond Quinn.<br>Regina d'un coup de main levée ; ferma la porte et y plaqua violemment Quinn en lui prenant la mâchoire.  
>- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues Quinn ?!<br>- Quoi ?! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Répond la blonde.  
>- Oh arrête, pas de ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles ! Ou dois-je être plus claire ma chère?<p>

- Regina, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je me rapproche d'elle pour mieux l'utiliser ! Comme ça je connais ces points forts et ses points faibles !  
>- Il me semble qu'un de ses points faibles est blonde avec des canines acérées..<br>Quinn s'énerva et repoussa Regina.  
>- Arrête ! Tu deviens folle avec ton histoire de revanche, de pouvoir, et tout le reste ! Tu n'as plus les idées claires ! T'es aveuglée par tout ça ! Cria Quinn.<br>Regina lui fit un regard menaçant à lui glacer le sang et la re plaqua plus violemment contre la porte qui craqua à moitié.  
>- Tu veux que je te rappelles quelque chose Quinn ? Sans moi, ou tu serai ? Hein ? Tout ce que tu as là, c'est grâce à moi ! Je t'ai offert un foyer, de l'amour ; une famille, une protection et une confiance aveugle ! Et comment tu me remercies? En me poignardant dans le dos et en faisant double jeu ?! Sache une chose ma chère, je ne supporte pas qu'on me trahisse.. Et tu sais comment je peux être rancunière.. Alors je te ferai souffrir pour cette trahison, un jour viendra ou tu penseras être en sécurité, heureuse, et ta joie se transformera en cendres dans ta bouche ! Dit la sorcière sur un ton désarment.<br>Quinn en eu la chair de poule !  
>- Regina, je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi, et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante ! Je ne te trahie en aucune façon ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel et elle ne m'aime pas ! Répondit Quinn.<br>Regina sourit et rigola d'un rire sarcastique.  
>- Ça ma chère... Je t'en fais la promesse ! Alors je suis gentille, et je vais te proposer 3 choix parmi lesquels, tu y perds forcément ! Écoute attentivement. Premier choix : Je te jette un sort et je t'enlèves tout ton amour, tes sentiments tels qu'ils soient, ton attachement pour Rachel Berry. Tu deviendras neutre et sans intérêt envers elle. Second choix: je te mets un bracelet magique qui a le malheureux pouvoir d'empêcher d'aimer ou de l'être. L'amour n'existera plus dans ton monde.. Et troisième et ultime choix : Je veux qu'avant minuit ce soir, tu ai tué Rachel Berry !<br>Quinn n'en revenait pas de l'atrocité de ces choix ! Tous lui était impensables et irréalisables ! Sa vie sans aimer, sa vie sans être aimer par Rachel, ou être destinée à une fin tragique en la tuant.

- C'est une blague là ?! S'interrogea la vampire.  
>- Oh bien sur ! Je te fais marcher...Répondit la brune.<br>Quinn souffla et put respirer à nouveau.  
>- Le troisième choix n'est pas optionnel ma chère...Il t'est commis d'office !<br>Quinn ne bougeait plus. Aucun son de sa bouche, son regard était perdu. Regina lui donna une petite claque et dit :  
>- Oh ! Alors, quel est ton choix ?! Dépêche, je dois aller parler pour Hayley Rivers !<br>- Quoi ? Tu veux une réponse dans l'immédiat ? Dit la blonde paniquée.  
>- Évidemment ! Vite, sinon je choisis pour toi.. Répond sèchement la sorcière.<br>- Tu peux pas me faire ça Regina ! Cria Quinn.  
>- Dans ce cas, je vais choisir le...commença Regina.<br>- Très bien ! Je choisis le sort sans amour. Toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel, cela ne changera rien.  
>- Alors pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à choisir dans ce cas ? Dit embêtée la brune.<br>Quinn regarda méchamment la sorcière, qui elle souriait à pleine dents ! Elle avait toujours le pouvoir. Elle se nourrissait chaque jour du pouvoir. Elle aimait dominé !

Brittany n'en revenait pas. Piper se tenait devant elle ! La grande et puissante Piper Halliwell ! Une légende !  
>- Pi...Piper ! Mais comment..? Balbutia l'ange.<br>Piper sourit et lui répondit tendrement :  
>- En étant un ancien fondateur, Léo a su négocié ma venue ici. Je n'ai que 24 heures.<br>- J'en reviens toujours pas. Dit Brittany abasourdie par cette nouvelle.  
>- Pourtant tu vas devoir rapidement retrouver tes esprits Brittany ! Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi ! Dit Piper.<br>- Oui oui bien sur ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demanda l'ange.  
>- Je dois absolument parler à ma fille. Il faut qu'elle sache vraiment d'où elle vient. J'ai vu pour sa mère adoptive, c'est affreux et je veux que la vérité soit rétablie et qu'elle prenne conscience du danger qui habite près de chez elle !<br>- Regina...Dit Brittany.  
>- Exact. Mais je vais lui apprendre quelque chose qui peut tout changer.<br>- Très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais vous la ramener ! Là elle est chez Regina. Je me téléporte et dans moins de 10 secondes, elle sera devant vous !  
>- Oublie ça, connaissant Regina, elle a du lancer un sort de protection tout autour de son manoir. Personne ne rentre. Le seul moyen, c'est que ce soit Rachel en personne qui sorte du manoir. Impossible aussi de la joindre par téléphone, Regina le lui a enlevé.<br>- Wow. Regina n'a aucun secret pour vous. Vous prévoyez tout ses faits et gestes. C'est comme si vous étiez dans sa tête.  
>- Si tu savais. Si Rachel serait en sécurité je ne serai pas là. Mais là elle est au centre de l'enfer. Elle doit sortir de chez ma sœur. Elle ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Et je m'inquiète vraiment, Regina a toute la ville dans sa main de fer, et elle est devenue très puissante ! D'ailleurs, qui est vraiment la vampire blonde avec elle ? Demanda Piper.<br>- Quinn Fabray ? J'en sais pas trop sur elle. Elle se fait discrète. Mais c'est le bras droit de Regina ! Il y a une sortes de.. lien maternel je sais pas. C'est étrange. Mais il me semble que Quinn protège votre fille. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle n'est pas noire et méchante comme votre sœur.  
>- Oui, c'est-ce que j'ai cru voir. En effet, cette fille est étrange. Bon j'ai 2 plans. Le premier, notre petite marionnette sera Quinn Fabray. Si elle a un temps soi peu de cœur, elle nous aidera à récupérer Rachel. Si ça ne fonctionne pas. On appuiera sur le talon d'Achille de Regina..<br>- Qui est ? Demanda l'ange.  
>- Le pouvoir...Répondit Piper.<p>

Pendant ce temps, au commissariat, Hayley était encore en train de se faire interroger.  
>- Pourquoi vous n'essayez même pas de vous défendre Mlle Rivers ? Vous ne tenez pas à votre liberté ? A votre fierté ? Questionna la belle shérif.<br>Hayley était évasive, amorphe, totalement à l'ouest.  
>- Vous voulez un café Mlle Rivers ? Ca vous réveillera un peu.<br>Emma se leva mais au dernier moment, Hayley attrapa sa main en se levant elle aussi et dit :  
>- J'avoue, c'est moi qui ai tué Mme Berry ! Je ne pouvais pas me l'encadrer et je voulais plus que tout faire souffrir sa fille ! Vengeance personnelle, rien d'autre.<br>Hayley se rassit et fixa en face d'elle le vide. Emma ne comprenait pas sa confession soudaine et bizarre. C'est comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte, qu'elle ouvrait la bouche sans savoir ni entendre ce qu'elle pouvait dire... C'est Regina qui parlait pour elle !

Emma la regarda :  
>- Je reviens Mlle Rivers.<br>Emma rejoignit Rachel derrière la vitre. Elle avait vu toute la scène.  
>-Alors ? Demanda Emma perplexe.<br>- Shérif Swan, avant qu'elle arrive en ville je n'ai jamais vu cette fille de ma vie ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle se venger ? Je ne lui ai pas porté préjudice ! Je ne comprends pas son comportement..Dit Rachel aussi perplexe que Emma.  
>- C'est étrange mais.. J'ai l'impression que ces paroles ne sont pas les siennes, elles ne sont pas honnêtes. Et puis, elle ne se défend pas, c'est comme si elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, que rien ne comptait désormais et qu'elle serait maintenant mieux en prison ! C'est insensé !<br>- Alors qu'allez vous faire shérif ?  
>- Je vais la garder encore un petit peu pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Je vais appeler un psy. Il faut vraiment l'examiner ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je sais quand quelqu'un ment. Et là je ne me trompe pas.<br>Piper et Brittany discutaient encore. En arrivant chez Brittany, elles virent le corps inerte de Finn Hudson. Brittany accourue vers lui et se mit à genoux.  
>- Non ! Non ! Finn ! Allez réveille toi ! Cria Brittany en mettant ses mains au dessus de lui pour le soigner..<br>Aucun résultat.  
>- Il est trop tard pour lui Brittany. Il est parti depuis longtemps. Je suis désolé. Déclara Piper peinée.<p>

- Qui a fait ça !? Dit Brittany sous le choc.  
>- Attends, dit Piper en se rapprochant du corps de Finn et en lui mettant la main dessus.<br>Piper ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes, elle vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle rouvrit les yeux et dit sans réfléchir : REBEKAH !  
>- Mikaelson ? Tu la connais ? Répondit Brittany.<br>- Si je la connais ? Oh.. Je pourrai pas l'oublier ! C'est elle qui a tué l'une de mes sœurs ! C'est une vampire Originelle ! Sa famille est la plus puissante des vampires ! Ils règnent sur l'univers surnaturel mais côté sombre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?  
>- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui alors?<br>- Non je suis désolé. Quelqu'un pourrait peut être le faire ! Encore faudrait-il qu'elle s'en rende compte avant. En plus je suis revenu sur Terre, mais sans mes pouvoirs au complet ! Je n'ai que les défensifs, pas les offensifs.  
>- En parlant « d'elle », vous voulez parler de Rachel? Demanda l'ange.<br>- Je te répondrai avec plaisir, mais d'abord, appelle moi Quinn Fabray.  
>- Impossible, elle ne viendra jamais. Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle n'aime personne.<br>- Ok, bon dans cette ville, il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'assez fort pour la forcer?  
>Brittany réfléchit un instant. Il y avait bien une personne capable de faire ça !<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, Emma était devant le porche de la maison de Regina. Elle frappa. La brune lui ouvrit.

- Mlle Swan ! Bonjour ! Que me vaux cette visite ? Dit Regina en souriant tendrement.  
>Emma la fixa adorablement et elle lui répondit :<br>- Je me demandais si.. Vous seriez opérationnelle pour aller manger un truc ou boire un café ?  
>Regina était plus que surprise. Elle ne s'y attendais pas du tout.<br>- Oui oui bien sur ! C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à moi.  
>- Oh c'est difficile de ne pas penser à vous.. Répondit Emma sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de sortir.<br>- Quoi ?! S'interrogea Regina. Elle avait très bien entendu mais..  
>- Vous devriez prendre votre manteau ! Il fait frisquet ! Dit Emma en déboulant les escaliers et commença à avancer.<br>Regina l'a fixa, sourit, prit son manteau et la suivit. Qu'elle étrange sensation..  
>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Brittany. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui ouvrir.<br>- Salut Santana. Merci d'être venue. Commença Brittany un peu stressée de la revoir.  
>Santana sourit légèrement et entra sans rien dire. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Piper qui prit une tasse dans le placard.<br>- Euh, Brittany, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a un intrus dans ta maison !  
>Piper se retourna vers Santana et sourit.<br>- Une tasse de café ? Dit gentiment Piper.  
>Brittany ferma la porte et rigola derrière Santana.<br>- Tout doux Santana, je te présente Piper Halliwell. Piper, voici une amie, Santana Lopez. Expliqua l'ange à la voix douce.  
>Santana avait ressenti comme un pincement au cœur quand elle entendit « une amie ».<br>Piper lui tendit la main en souriant poliment mais resta quand même sur la défensive. Mais si Brittany avait confiance en elle, elle l'avait aussi. Santana prit la main de Piper à son tour. Piper ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit.  
>- Désolé de mon moment d'absence succube. Dit-elle aussitôt. Tu vas être parfaite pour ce job !<p>

- Quoi ? Quel job ? Attendez, j'ai rien signé moi ! J'aime pas signée des trucs ! Et d'abord comment vous savez que je suis un succube ?  
>- Durant ma courte absence au moment de serrer ta main, je l'ai vu tout simplement.<br>-Oh oui...Tout SIMPLEMENT ! Répondit Santana sur les crans.  
>Brittany prit la main de Santana et l'a fit asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle; Piper se mit en face d'elles.<br>- Bon ce que je vous apprête à vous dire va vous surprendre et changer votre vision sur Rachel. La famille des Halliwell est très ancienne et puissante. Seulement, des fois, la nature nous surprend encore plus. Il se trouve que dans notre famille, il peut y avoir un petit plus. C'est-à-dire que dans une lignée, il peut s'y trouver la suprême.  
>- La suprême ? Dit Brittany perplexe.<br>- La suprême est une sorte de... Mère des sorcières. Une grande sauveuse ! Elle a les pouvoirs décuplés et est indestructible ! Elle est faites pour éliminer le monde des démons, du plus insignifiant au plus puissant. C'est dans ses gênes et son futur est déjà écrit !  
>- Ne me dites surtout pas que la suprême comme vous dites, c'est Rachel...Dit Santana en roulant les yeux.<br>- Rachel est l'exception de notre famille ! C'est tombée sur elle, ça pouvait tombé sur n'importe qui d'autre de ma famille, moi, Regina, ou mes autres sœurs ! Ou même un des enfants de Rachel. Mais avoir le mérite d'être la suprême exige certaines qualités, la pureté, la force mentale, l'étrange envie de voir les bons côtés des gens quand parfois il n'y en a pas et bien sur, être une Halliwell, de sang pur !  
>- Wow, je l'avais pas vu venir celle là ! S'exclama Brittany en buvant une gorgée serrée de son café.<p>

- Et quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Demanda Santana curieuse.  
>- On ne sait pas. C'est seulement le jour de ses 18 ans qui lui seront révélés. On sait juste que son sang est magique, son âme aussi, les moindres cellules de son corps le sont.<br>- Alors c'est pour ça que Regina veut absolument la tuer ? Mais si elle est indestructible...  
>- Oui, Regina n'est pas de taille face à Rachel. Il y a juste un hic, la suprême ne peut pas tuer un membre de son sang et de sa nature. C'est tout simplement impossible pour elle. Répondit Piper.<br>- Regina est libre de vivre alors ! S'exclama Brittany. Elles sont vouées à cohabiter sur cette Terre? Vu que ni l'une ni l'autre ne peut tuer l'autre.  
>- Un truc de dingue. Bon et alors dans tout ce beau petit monde, qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ? Dit Santana.<br>- Attendez, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était complètement invincible. Pour chaque suprême, il y a un point faible différent. Le fameux talon d'Achille. Il est inconnue de chaque suprême et du monde entier. Même moi je ne le connais pas.  
>- Oué donc elle s'en rendra compte quand elle sera en train de crever... C'est super d'être la suprême ! Dit Santana en haussant les épaules.<br>- Malheureusement, être la suprême n'apporte pas que des avantages. Elle doit se lier aux moins de personnes possibles, pour les protéger, interdit bien sur de fricoter avec le côté sombre, et d'autres interdits qu'elle découvrira par elle-même.  
>- Mais si c'est la suprême et qu'elle est au dessus de tout le monde, elle peut enfreindre ces règles ? Dit Brittany, apparemment la seule intéressée.<br>- Non, car elle perdrait aussitôt ses pouvoirs pour un temps indéterminée. Sûrement jusqu'à un acte de rédemption.  
>- Et ben.. Vous avez du être surprise en apprenant que c'était votre fille ! Dit Santana en rigolant.<p>

- Pas tellement; répondit Piper en souriant. Je l'ai senti dès la première fois ou je l'ai tenu dans mes bras.. Elle contenait tellement de magie dans son tout petit corps. Puis je ne doute pas de ces qualités. C'était écrit c'est tout. Je suis sur qu'elle va réussir dans sa tâche et je suis déjà fière d'elle. Mais tout ça, je dois lui dire en face. C'est là que tu entres en jeu Santana !  
>Santana lui accorda un peu plus d'attention. C'est Brittany qui prit la suite.<br>- En tant que succube, tu peux contrôler les gens, les mettre en avant dans une voix qu'il n'aurait pas choisi forcément. Il se trouve que Rachel est hébergée ou en quelques sortes retenue dans le manoir de Regina. La seule personne capable d'y entrer sans problèmes, c'est Quinn.  
>- Ok donc vous voulez que je « succubise » Quinn pour vous amener Rachel ? Et si il y a Regina ?<br>- Je n'ai peut être pas tout mes pouvoirs, mais je suis encore une sorcière. Répondit Piper sure d'elle. Bon à présent, va y ! Si tout se passe bien, je verrai ma fille avant minuit ce soir.  
>Elle sourit à Brittany, et Brittany sourit à Santana, qui lui rendit ce sourire.<p>

Puis elle partit. Mais elle se stoppa aussitôt et se retourna.  
>- Attendez, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne là dedans ?!<br>Brittany se leva, fit de grand pas vers Santana, lui prit sa tête tendrement entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres innocentes sur celle de la succube. Puis les retira.  
>- Un avant goût.. Murmura Brittany dans l'oreille de Santana.<br>Santana la regarda et ne demanda rien d'autre. Elle était déjà comblée au plus haut point. Elle partie effectuer sa mission.  
>Brittany se retourna et dit en frappant dans ses mains :<br>- Bon ! Qu'elle est ton plan pour distraire ta grande sœur ? Demanda tout excitée.  
>- Il va me falloir des ingrédients, lui répondit-elle excitée aussi.<p>

Du côté de Emma et Regina, elles avaient terminé de déjeuner. Emma sortit des toilettes et fut suivi de près par Regina, qui ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer.

- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à votre poste de police Mlle Swan. Dit Regina.  
>Emma sourit et elles partirent.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent au commissariat. Emma reçu un coup de fil et décrocha. Quel timing ! Pendant ce temps, Regina alla rendre une petite visite à Hayley toujours en cellule dans l'autre pièce.  
>- Oh mon dieu..Petite louve sans défense.. Tu n'es plus que ton ombre ! Alors..le temps passe lentement ici hein ?<br>Hayley ne réagit pas. Les yeux dans le vide. Mais elle l'a regarda soudainement.  
>- Vous..Vous avez pris mon cœur..Dit-elle difficilement en se relevant.<br>- Oh j'ai fait bien plus que ça ma chère; j'ai pris votre vie ! J'ai pris votre vampire ! Votre li...  
>Elle fut coupée par le soudain assaut de Hayley ! La louve l'avait prise par le cou à travers les barreaux ! Regina ne s'y attendais pas, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait encore autant de force. Soudain, Regina rigola, sourit, et posa sa main sur un des barreaux de la cellule et le barreaux et le reste devinrent étincelants. Hayley sentit une douleur brûlante et retira son bras.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Dit-elle apeurée.  
>Regina n'arrêta pas de sourire et elle dit en se rapprochant un peu plus :<br>- Vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais.. Plus que l'or, j'adore l'argent...Dit-elle en quittant la pièce fièrement en souriant.  
>Hayley l'a regarda partir et essaya quand même de toucher les barreaux de ses mains et se brûla les mains; elle les retira aussitôt, souffla, et alla se rasseoir au fond de sa cellule la tête dans ses bras...<br>Santana avait réussit à hypnotiser Quinn et à la faire sortir avec l'aide de la blonde Rachel. Elles l'a laissèrent entrer dans la maison toute seule. Rachel appréhendait et ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Elle prit la poignée, ouvrit la porte et la referma. De suite après, Santana prit à part Brittany; Quinn n'était pas encore sortie de son hypnotisme.  
>- Alors, euh..Toi et moi.. Ça en ai ou? Demanda Santana tout doucement de peur de brusquer l'ange.<p>

- Il me semble qu'on en était là...Dit l'ange en embrassant tendrement mais passionnellement la succube qui savourait cet instant comme si c'était leur premier et dernier baiser. Brittany pouvait sentir la passion de la latine lui dévorait la bouche et l'âme. La blonde ne s'était jamais aussi lâchée. Elle se comportait différemment avec la brune, elle avait comme qui dirait baisser la garde. Oubliant leurs deux mondes, s'offrant juste de quoi vivre ensemble leur amour, sans se soucier du lendemain ou des répercussions. A leurs yeux, ce n'était pas hors la loi, c'était tout sauf ça. Au contraire, leurs différences de caractères, d'idéologies et de mondes les rapprochaient !

Quinn les regardait envieuse. Elle reprit ses esprits peu à peu.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici bordel ? Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Et ou est Rachel ? Demanda la vampire inquiète et perdue.<br>Brittany et Santana se détachèrent forcées de lui répondre.  
>- On t'a amené ici avec Rachel pour qu'elle voit sa mère. Lui répondit l'ange en souriant.<br>- Quoi ?! La mère de Rachel est ici ? Dans cette maison ? Comment ?  
>- C'est grâce à son mari Léo. Elle a 24 heures et après elle repart d'où elle vient. Et elle voulait absolument parler à sa fille. Répondre aux questions que Rachel se pose depuis toujours.<br>Et merde..- Pensa la vampire. Elle va lui dire la vérité sur elle ! Elle devait entrer elle aussi !  
>Pendant ce temps, Rachel et Piper se trouvaient face à face. Mère et fille. Après des années séparées, elles se retrouvèrent. Piper n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son petit bébé abandonné de force il y a des années était devenu magnifique, grande et lumineuse.<br>Rachel quand à elle, ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était comme intimidée, perdue. Elle l'a fixa juste les yeux brillants, presque aux bords des larmes.

- Bonjour Rachel. Dit doucement Piper encore bouleversée.  
>- Bonjour...Maman...Tu..Tu es comme je l'imaginais.. Balbutia enfin Rachel.<br>- Rachel, si je suis ici, c'est pour te parler sérieusement, mais d'abord..  
>Elle finit à peine sa phrase qu'elle leva les bras autour d'elle et les rebaissa. Un léger scintillement sortirent de ses doigts et s'étalèrent sur le sol pour disparaître à travers le plancher.<br>- Qu'est-ce que ? Dit Rachel encore plus choquée !  
>- Je viens de lancer un enchantement protecteur autour de la maison pour que personne ne nous dérange. J'ai peu de temps et tellement de choses à te dire.<br>- Oh et moi tellement de choses à te demander ! Cria Rachel, mais d'abord..  
>La petite brune courra vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras, en la serrant jusqu'à l'étouffement ! C'était intense ! Toutes les deux en avait rêvé ! Elles en avaient besoin.<br>Puis elles reprirent leurs respirations et s'assirent, tout en se tenant la main. Piper posa délicatement ses doigts contre la joue de Rachel et lui dit :  
>- Tu es magnifique.<br>- C'est de famille apparemment. Lui répondit sa fille. Alors, de quoi voulait tu me parler ? Je te laisse une porte ouverte là maintenant parce que sinon tu risques de ne pas pouvoir en placer une.

- Haha ! T'es bien comme ta tante Phoebe ! Lui répondit Piper en rigolant. Bon écoute voilà...  
>Piper commença par le commencement. Sa naissance, son abandon forcé, sa nature, ses pouvoirs, le contenu du coffre, ses ennemies, ses amies... Rachel buvait les paroles et essayait de digéré tout ça. Ça en faisait trop d'un coup..<br>- Alors... Je suis destinée à sauver et protéger le monde de toutes menaces démoniaques ? Je suis à 99.99% invincible, et ma pire ennemie est ma tante qui est en ce moment même la maire de cette ville ? Ok merci maman ! Je crois que ma vie est de mieux en mieux !  
>- Je sais que c'est beaucoup à apprendre en si peu de temps. Mais chérie..C'est ton destin ! Tu es faites pour ce rôle ! Tu as les qualités et les pouvoirs pour ! C'est dans ton ADN. Tu dois attendre tes 18 ans, et à partir de là..<br>- Maman, je sais pas si je serai de taille à tout ça.  
>- C'est normal mon ange. Mais sache que j'ai toute confiance en toi, ton père aussi. Et on veille toujours sur toi de là ou on est. On t'aime plus que tout et on est surs que tu seras la parfaite suprême. Finit Piper les larmes aux yeux.<br>- Non pleure pas, je vais pleurer aussi...  
>- C'est de famille apparemment ! Elles se prirent dans les bras.<br>Quelques instants plus tard, Piper sentait que quelqu'un voulait entrer dans la maison. Quelqu'un forçait le passage à travers l'enchantement de protection. Quelqu'un de puissant. Rachel se leva et alla voir par la fenêtre.  
>- Oh c'est Quinn ! Laisse là entrer s'il te plaît. C'est une..amie. Dit Rachel.<br>- Chérie, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id...  
>- S'il te plaît ! Maman.<p>

Piper baissa les yeux et d'un geste de main, ouvra la porte pour laisser entrer Quinn.  
>- Rachel ça va ? Dit-elle en arrivant en trombe.<br>- Oui oui, bien sur ! Je suis avec ma mère. Maman, je te pré...  
>- J'ai déjà vu Quinn chérie. Coupa Piper avec audace.<br>Et voilà elle allait tout lui dire.  
>- Écoute Rachel, même si ce que j'ai fait dans le passé est mal, je ...<br>- C'est une blague ?! Dit Piper en coupant à nouveau. Je vous interdit de regretter vos actes passés ! Vous avez tué mon mari et vous êtes le bras droit de ma sœur ! L'ennemie juré de ma fille !  
>A ces mots, Rachel regarda Quinn d'un regard vide. Elle intégra chaque mot de sa mère. Choquée...<br>- Tu..Tu as tué mon père ?! Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai Quinn...Dit moi que..  
>- C'est la vérité. Mais je l'ai tué pour abréger ses souffrances. Regina l'avait déjà bien amoché. Puis ensuite...J'ai posé mon regard sur toi, ce petit bout caché dans un placard. On a échangé notre premier regard. Tu m'as souris, et je t'ai souris. Il faut que tu saches Rachel que...la dernière volonté de ton père a été que je fasses mon possible pour te protéger, t'éloigner de ce monde. Mais je n'ai fait que retarder l'inévitable. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que tu allais y revenir. Et.. C'est la première fois ou j'ai désobéis aux ordres de Regina. Je t'ai déposé la nuit de la mort de tes parents au bas de la porte de Elise Berry. Chaque nuit, je veillais sur toi. Tu ne me voyais jamais, mais je gardais toujours un œil sur toi. Puis on a sympathisé, un peu trop même. Je n'avais pas le droit de franchir cette ligne de proximité. Alors pour ne pas te faire souffrir, je t'ai effacé tout souvenirs de moi.<br>- C'est pour ça qu'au lycée tu me semblais étrangement familière. Alors tu es..  
>- Oui je suis un vampire. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant ses crocs.<p>

- Oh j'en reviens pas. C'est ma journée aujourd'hui dit donc ! Le seul point positif là dedans, c'est que j'ai ma mère pour 24 heures ! Tu aurais du me laisser brûler dans cette maison avec les corps de mes parents Quinn ! Cria Rachel en balançant un verre contre un mur. Elle se coupa en même temps un peu la main. Piper rappliqua aussitôt en lui passant la main au dessus et la coupure se referma aussitôt.  
>- Voilà, ta blessure est réparée. Dit Piper caressant les cheveux de Rachel.<br>Rachel lui répondit en larmes.  
>- Ce n'est pas cette coupure qui saigne maman.<br>A cette phrase, Quinn se retint de toutes ses forces de pleurer. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui épargner tout ça. Maintenant tout aller changer. Le moment dont avait parlé Regina était en train de se passer. Rachel allait voir Quinn différemment, elles étaient vouées à se combattre. Et non pas à s'aimer. Mais Quinn ne baissa pas les bras, elle se rapprocha de Rachel en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère.  
>- Rachel, s'il te plaît, laisse moi me racheter à tes yeux ! Dit la vampire en lui touchant l'épaule. J'ai changé à tes côtés !<br>Rachel eu un mouvement de recul et l'a poussa férocement.  
>- NON ! Jamais un être démoniaque ne change ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu as fait ! Et quand le moment sera arrivé, je me ferai un plaisir de te tuer ! Maintenant hors de ma vue !<br>Quinn eu un dernier regard, un regard qui voulait dire milles pardons.. Et qui voulait peut être aussi dire « Je T'aime.. » Puis sans une seconde d'attente, elle quitta la maison en vitesse vampirique; laissant derrière elle une Rachel en pleurs et Piper l'a consolant au mieux. Quinn venait de vivre son pire cauchemar, la chose dont elle avait le plus peur... Blesser Rachel à jamais. Finalement, le sort que doit lui jeter Regina pourrait être bénéfique après tout...

La nuit commençait à tombée. Tout se passait bien pour Regina, Emma et Hayley, du moins pour deux d'entre elles. Regina tenait compagnie à Emma qui signait des papiers, et en tant que maire, la brune devait approuver ceux-ci. Emma s'étira et bailla, ce qui fait aussi bailler Regina. La maire posa sa main sur celle d'Emma et l'a regarda dans le blanc des yeux en souriant :  
>- Peut être que je devrais vous laisser ?<br>Regina se leva mais Emma lui attrapa le bras et se leva :  
>- Je vous raccompagne. Dit la blonde en souriant.<br>Il y avait une tension entre elles. Soudain quelqu'un défonça la porte. Une allure fine, grande, avec une magnifique crinière blonde fit son apparition !  
>- Rebekah ?! Dit Regina en voyant un mort vivant.<br>- Surprise salope ! Dit Rebekah avec son sourire hypocrite.

- Mais comment ?! Je t'ai vu tombé de la falaise !  
>- Tu penses vraiment qu'une chute d'une malheureuse falaise peut tuer un vampire originelle ? Toi oui peut être, mais moi on en est loin chérie ! Bon maintenant excusez moi..<br>Elle utilisa sa super vitesse de vampire pour aller jusqu'à la cellule d'Hayley. La brune s'était endormie. Comme la belle au bois dormant, Rebekah venait sauvée sa princesse de l'affreuse méchante.  
>- Hayley ! Cria Rebekah.<br>La louve se réveilla en sursaut, regarda la blonde et sourit.  
>-Oh mon dieu Rebekah ! Je pensais t'avoir perdue ! Non Attends ne tou..<br>Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rebekah avait déjà appuyait ses mains sur les barreaux de la cellule, elle cria, se brûla les mains, mais d'un coup, elle tira le tout en arrière et la porte se décrocha littéralement du reste et la lança à travers la pièce ! Regina et Emma arrivèrent à ce moment et heureusement que Regina retint la porte en lévitation devant ses yeux !  
>- Vous êtes complètement malade ! S'écria Emma. Arrêtez ça ! Elle doit rester en cellule !<br>Rebekah se stoppa, se retourna et arriva en vitesse vampirique devant Emma, cette dernière prit son arme et tira sur Rebekah ! celle-ci rigola à la figure d'Emma. Rebekah prit l'arme du shérif et l'écrasa avec qu'une seule main.  
>- Ne mettez jamais en colère une vampire originelle qui a les crocs.<br>Rebekah voulu mordre Emma mais c'était sans compter la protection de Regina ! Elle leva un mur de protection bleuâtre devant Emma et elle-même et la vampire fut bloquée par le champ magnétique.

- T'as de la chance que ta sorcière te protège petite humaine insignifiante ! Cria Rebekah en se retournant vers Hayley. Elle l'a prise dans les bras car Hayley était à bout de force et elle fonça vers la sortie ! Soudain, Rebekah fut projeter à travers la pièce aussitôt qu'elle avait essayé de mettre le pied dehors !  
>- C'est quoi encore ça ? Dit elle en aidant Hayley à se relever.<br>Regina s'approcha de la sortie, le trou qu'avait fait Rebekah, et toucha légèrement le vide. Elle se fit électrocuter et projeter à son tour !  
>- Regina ! Dit Emma. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ?<br>Emma voulu toucher le champ électrique à son tour mais Regina l'en empêcha. Elle l'a gela sur place carrément ! Comme figée dans le temps. La sorcière se plaça devant sa belle et l'a recula. Puis elle l'a retira de sa fixation. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée.  
>- Emma si vous touchez ce truc vous mourrez sur le coup !<br>-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mortes toutes les deux alors? Répondit Emma.  
>- C'est un sujet qu'on va devoir aborder. Répliqua la sorcière en tapotant l'épaule d'Emma. Mais je crois qu'il y a plus important. Je connais ce sort ! C'est le sort des 24 heures ! La personne qui l'a fait nous a volontairement bloqué pendant 24 heures ici ! Aucune sortie possible !<br>- Haha haha ! C'est une blague ?! Jamais je ne resterai 24 heures enfermée ici avec vous ! Déclara Rebekah.  
>- Pourtant tu ne vas pas avoir le choix ! Tout le poste de police en ai entouré ! Personne ne peux y sortir pendant une journée ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à compter les heures.<br>- Les minutes vous voulez dire.. Murmura la vampire embêtée.  
>C'était parti pour 24 heures, montre en mains de pure enfer. Comment cette heure allait-elle passé ? Trop longue ? Trop courte ? Cela permettrait-il un quelconque rapprochement ? Entre qui et qui ?<br>- Il n'y a qu'une personne assez puissante pour faire ce sortilège... Finit Regina, le regard noir, menaçant et à la fois inquiet. Sa sœur était là...


	9. LA VERITE PAS TOUJOURS BONNE A ENTENDRE

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que les quatre filles étaient bloquées les unes avec les autres, que déjà, Rebekah et Regina bombaient le torse comme des animaux pour montrer qui était la plus forte.. Emma et Hayley étaient juste les femelles.  
>Seulement Emma en avait plus que marre de la situation, elle était perdue après tout ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre.<br>- Bon quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Insista la belle blonde.  
>- Euh, est-ce qu'on doit tout lui dire ? Dit Hayley en chuchotant à l'oreille de Rebekah.<br>Regina se retourna aussitôt vers Hayley.  
>- Ceci Mademoiselle ne vous regarde en aucun cas ! Rétorqua Regina. Occupez vous de léchez votre acolyte dans le sens du poil !<br>- Oh c'était d'une beauté ça ! Rigola forcément Hayley qui n'était pas du tout amusée. C'est digne de vous..  
>- Pas ce ton avec moi ! Je peux vous tuer en levant seulement mon petit doigt ! Répond Régina énervée.<br>- Oué, moi je vous lèverez bien un autre doigt. Répondit Rebekah plus loin.  
>Hayley rigola, mais Regina trouvait ça puéril. Elle se retourna vers Emma et la prit en aparté. Elle lui devait des réponses..Pendant ce temps, Hayley s'assit à côté de Rebekah.<br>- Alors... Ça fait quoi d'être l'héroïne de la journée ? Dit-elle en souriant.  
>Rebekah souffla.<br>- Une héroïne aurait réussi à te faire sortir d'ici. Au lieu de ça, on est stupidement bloqué en mauvaise compagnie.  
>- C'est un mal pour un bien ! Comme ça, je peux te poser toutes les questions que je veux, t'aura nulle part ou aller !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Lui dit la blonde.  
>- Pourquoi...Tu es venu ici ? La plupart des gens comme toi ne..<br>- Des gens comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? S'interrogea la blonde.  
>- Tu sais.. Le genre de fille qui n'a peur de rien, qui ont de l'ambition, qui franchisent toutes les limites et frontières. Le genre de fille qui va dans les plus grandes villes, voyagent, vivent librement. Tu vois.. Pas celles qui viennent au fin fond de l'Oregon dans une ville de quarante deux habitants ! Tu es..Coincée ici.. Il n'y a rien pour toi. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux.<p>

- Tu as tort Hayley. Que tu me crois ou non, j'aime cette ville. Quelque chose m'y attire. Et j'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose pour moi. Écoute.. J'ai beaucoup vécu, j'ai voyager de long en large avec ma famille..Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me poser. Et c'est moi qui décidera quand et avec qui. Si je décide que ce sera ici, ce sera ici. Pas à New York, Paris ou autre grande ville. Et en passant, tu sais, je ne gâche pas mon temps, bien au contraire depuis que je suis là..Y a quelque chose de différent en moi qui se met en marche comme le bruitage dans une grosse vieille pendule.  
>- Ouh ! Dois-je comprendre par là que tu es quelqu'un d'influençable ? Demanda en rigolant la louve.<br>- Tout dépend de qui vient l'influence. Lui répondit la vampire.  
>Elles se regardèrent longtemps les yeux dans les yeux. En la présence d'Hayley, Rebekah oubliait même que Regina était dans la même pièce.. Elle avait un pouvoir apaisant, motivant de bonne conduite.<p>

En parallèle, deux personnes semblaient prendre du plaisir ! A tout bons points ! C'était intense ! Passionnel ! Dingue ! C'était bien sur les ébats amoureux de Santana et Brittany. Les deux opposés qui se donnaient l'une à l'autre. Brittany n'oubliait pas tout de même que Santana était un succube ! Un démon qui se nourrit de l'énergie sexuel. Qu'importe ! Elle avait tenu assez longtemps !  
>Santana la plaqua contre le mur violemment, elle mit ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Brittany tenait la position toute seule. Puis Santana s'agenouilla en face du ventre de Brittany et releva à moitié son haut. Elle parcourra de tout ses doigts la peau parfaite de la blonde, puis elle passa sa langue sur chaque millimètre de son ventre. Elle gémit, Brittany l'imita. Brittany appuya sur la tête de Santana pour pas ne pas qu'elle s'arrête. Bien sur que non elle n'allait pas s'arrêter ! C'était un succube ! Santana remonta vers le visage de l'ange et l'embrassa dans le cou, suçon sur suçon, elle lui aspirait littéralement la peau ! Comme un vampire ! Santana lui détacha les cheveux et les respira. Puis ensuite elle prit les hanches de Brittany, la retourna face contre le mur, lui enleva le haut, puis colla son corps au sien. C'était chaud ! Santana prit avec sa main une poignée de cheveux de la blonde et les tira légèrement en arrière; puis recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, même à la lécher. Brittany n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Elle avait un tel savoir faire, une telle passion ! Elle savait exactement ou embrasser pour donner le meilleur effet, elle savait parfaitement bien gérer les préliminaires et ses baisers étaient de la folie pure !<br>- Oh ma première fois va être inoubliable avec toi Santana..Dit la belle blonde en gémissant.  
>Santana entendit cette phrase et stoppa direct.<br>- Attends, t'as dit quoi là ?  
>Brittany se retourna vers la succube.<br>- Euh, tu..Tu es ma première fois.

- T'es en train de dire que t'es encore vierge Brittany ? S'exclama Santana.  
>- Ben, oui..oui. J'ai jamais..fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit. Mais je suis trop contente que tu sois la première ! Allez viens là..<br>Brittany prit la tête de Santana entre ses mains et commença à s'asseoir sur le lit. Mais Santana s'arrêta juste devant le lit.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Brittany perplexe. Ça va ?<br>- Je..Je peux pas être ta première fois Brittany. Désolé.  
>Santana prit son sac et partit très rapidement pour ne pas que Brittany la suive. Mais la belle blonde était trop choquée et perdue dans ce qui venait de se passer pour la rattraper. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les mains sur le front. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? En moins de douze secondes, le comportement de Santana avait changé du tout au tout. Pourquoi s'est-elle arrêtée net à ce qu'avait dit l'ange ?<p>

Deux heures plus tard, Piper et Rachel discutaient encore dans la maison. Rachel lui posait toutes les questions possibles et Piper y répondait sans problème.  
>- Maman, je ne sais pas si je serai assez forte. Dit Rachel en baissant les yeux et la tête.<br>Piper prit la tête de sa fille entre ses douces mains protectrices et lui releva le menton.  
>- Tu t'appelles peut être Rachel Berry, mais tu as le sang des Halliwell qui coule dans tes veines Rachel. Ça devrait effacé tout tes doutes ma belle. Et n'oublie pas qu'on veille sur toi de la haut. Tu es née pour embrasser ce destin Rachel Berry Halliwell.<br>Rachel ne pu que sourire en entendant le discours de sa mère. Elle avait encore des frissons quand le nom « Halliwell » sortait de la bouche de sa mère.  
>- Alors, là haut... Y a papa, Phoebe, Paige..<br>- Oui. On es tous réunis là haut. Et on espère bien sur t'y voir le plus tard possible.  
>- Comment ça se fait que il n'y ai que toi qui ai pu revenir ? Demanda Rachel.<br>- C'est très occasionnel, même exceptionnel ! Une seule personne pouvait revenir. Ton papa s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse descendre.  
>- Mais quand tu dis que je suis la suprême, pourquoi je n'ai pas de part des pouvoirs de papa ? C'est un ange non ?<br>- Certes.. Pour l'instant, on ne sait pas trop. C'est la première fois qu'un enfant mi ange mi sorcière reste aussi longtemps en vie. Et c'est rare de voir un hybride comme ça.  
>- Oué ! Sacré mélange.. Comment tu as connu papa ? Dit Rachel en rigolant.<br>- Haha ! En fait il se faisait passer pour notre plombier pour tes tantes et moi. Cependant il savait qu'on était des sorcières avant même que nous le découvrons nous-mêmes. Son rôle était de nous protéger, à n'importe quel prix. Puis au fur et à mesure on s'est rapproché, et poussée par tes tantes, on s'est fréquenté. Puis j'ai appris que c'était un être de lumière venu ici pour nous aider et nous protéger. Ça n'a absolument rien changer à mes sentiments. J'avoue qu'au début, tout était contre nous, on n'avait pas le droit. Léo en a même perdu ses ailes.. Mais il les a récupéré, puis il est devenu un fondateur, c'est comme une promotion chez les anges. Puis trop souvent absent, il a décidé de redevenir un simple ange. Mais le meilleur ange du monde...

Rachel en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Oh chérie.. Ne pleure pas voyons ! Je te promets que tu le verras un jour ! Il est très déterminé.. Comme toi.<br>Rachel sourit et Piper lui essuya les larmes. Puis Piper l'a prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.  
>- Oh mon dieu.. J'en ai tellement rêvé de ce moment.. Murmura Rachel dans le cou de Piper entre deux larmes.<br>- Je suis très contente que ta mère adoptive t 'ai aussi bien éduqué et appris sur la vie.  
>- Maman.. Quand je pense à elle maintenant, je me dis que je ne serais pas là sans l'aide de Quinn. C'est grâce à elle si j'ai survécu. Termina Rachel difficilement.<br>Piper se détacha de l'étreinte avec sa fille et s'assit.  
>- Aussi dur que cela puisse être. C'est vrai. Mais tu ne dois pas lui accorder le moindre intérêt, la moindre compassion. Elle est et restera toujours un vampire. La race d'un de tes nombreux ennemis. Elle a fait ça pour accorder la dernière volonté de ton père, rien d'autre, dit Piper en regardant sa fille.<br>- Alors.. Pourquoi tout ce temps, apparemment elle aurait veillé sur moi, m'aurait protégé de Regina...Je ne comprends pas ses motivations.  
>- C'est clair pourtant. Elle est maudite. Je t'explique pourquoi.. Elle a prit une gorgée de sang de ton père, et pour un vampire il n'y a rien de pire !<br>- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ? S'interrogea Rachel.  
>- Ton père...se mourrait.. Vu que tu étais sa seule descendance, son sang était dans tes veines aussi. Elle s'est retrouvée liée à toi. Jusqu'à tes 18 ans, elle ne pourra rien faire contre toi. Tu ne pouvais pas mourir par ses mains. Et te garder en vie était pour elle cruciale car tu es en quelque sorte..son remède !<p>

- Tu m'as perdu là.. Je suis à la fois sa malédiction et son remède ?  
>- Exact, lui répondit sa mère. Elle t'a protégé rien que pour servir son propre intérêt. Si Regina t'aurait retrouvé et t'aurai tué, elle aurait été maudite à jamais, elle perdrait au fil du temps ses pouvoirs, et finirait en poussière. Ses pouvoirs deviendraient inutiles.<br>Rachel eu un rictus de dégoût à la vue de cette image. Elle était tiraillée. A la fois elle ne pardonnerait jamais ce que Quinn à fait à son père, mais à la fois.. Elle garde au fond d'elle, un léger espoir, une petite lumière qui prouverait que Quinn n'ai pas fait ça par intérêt mais par..Humanité.  
>- Au fait.. Et cette histoire de coffre qui m'est destiné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?<br>- Ça, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même. Mais c'est un coffre qui va t'aider dans ta quête, et tout au long de ta vie. Malheureusement quand l'originelle, j'ai oublié son nom est tombée de la falaise, le coffre est tombé en même temps. Alors plusieurs possibilités : Ou c'est la vampire originelle qui l'a récupéré, ou il a coulé au fin fond de la mer, ou il est au même endroit depuis des jours.  
>- Je dois le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains ! S'écria Rachel en se levant comme une guerrière.<br>Piper rigola et se leva en souriant :  
>- Tu vois...Tu réfléchies et agis comme une suprême déjà !<br>Elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la falaise.

Quinn faisait les cent pas sur une terrasse dans le parc. Elle regardait pour la centième fois sa montre. Elle était en retard.. Soudain, elle entendit des talons derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ? S'interrogea Santana.  
>Quinn lui fit face. Santana eu un mouvement de recul<br>- Mon dieu ! Les vampires ne sont tous pas censés être irrésistibles ? T'as une tête de cadavre en putréfaction depuis cent jours ! Dit Santana.  
>Quinn ne releva cette attaque digne d'elle et attrapa Santana par le coup. Elle resserra ses doigts sur le cou fin de Santana qui commençait à manquer d'air. Quinn avait changé de regard.. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de sa colère et de sa tristesse mélangées.<br>- Qu'est-ce..Qu..qui te prend ?! Réussit à dire Santana entre deux bouffées d'air.  
>- Ce qui me prend ? Tu te fous de moi ?! Rachel s'est retournée contre moi, elle sait toute la vérité ! Elle ne me pardonnera jamais et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! De ta putain de faute t'entends ! Cria Quinn.<br>- Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles putain ! Je comprends que dalle ! Répondit Santana en criant aussi autant qu'elle pouvait.  
>Quinn rapprocha son visage de celui de Santana et fut plus incisive dans ses paroles.<br>- C'est toi qui nous a sorti à moi et Rachel du manoir de Regina ! Si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, à cause de ton foutu petit ange, tout ceci ne se serait pas passé et Rachel n'agirait pas ainsi !  
>- Quinn ! Tu n'aurai fait que retarder l'inévitable ! Regina doit te le dire combien de fois par jour ? Vous êtes vouées à vous battre l'une contre l'autre ! Vous ne faites pas parties du même monde..<br>Quinn resserra encore plus son étreinte.

- Haarg.. Tu sais que je dis la vérité..Quinn..Tu ne peux absolument rien faire. Alors fuis cette ville, ou combat ! Tu n'es pas ici par hasard ! Redeviens le vampire d'avant ta rencontre avec Rachel ! Termina Santana avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Quinn. Non pas pour retenir ses larmes mais pour utiliser son pouvoir de Succube. Sa main devint rouge orange et scintilla sur la peau de Quinn.  
>- Allez..Oublie cette peine.. Ne garde que ta colère pour t'alimenter et te faire avancer. Ne change pas pour les autres mais pour toi..Et relâche moi de suite.<br>Santana retira sa main de Quinn, cette dernière reprit ces esprits et relâcha aussitôt la succube, qui mit ses deux mains sur sa gorge et pu souffler à nouveau. Quinn eu le regard vide quelques instants, puis ses larmes jadis ruisselantes, se gelèrent, s'estompèrent dans le temps.. Elle fixa Santana une dernière fois puis partit en vitesse vampirique.

Deux heures passèrent et les quatre femmes étaient toujours bloquées. Regina avait cessé de s'apitoyer sur son sort et avait stoppé de compter les minutes il y a de cela bien longtemps ! Emma était encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait apprit Regina. Elle ne l'a voyait plus de la même façon. La sorcière voulait absolument sortir d'ici ! Elle savait que sa sœur était en ville !  
>- Y en a marre de ça maintenant ! Cria Regina.<br>Elle leva la main, et une boule de feu apparue dans le creux de sa main. Elle visa la porte d'entrée, autrement dit le sortilège.

Sans succès ! La boule de feu éclata contre le mur invisible. Regina souffla et marcha par la fenêtre. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et...  
>- Mais oui ! Je vais demander à Quinn de nous sortir de là ! Elle en est capable !<br>- T'as sûrement oublié qu'à cause du mur électromagnétique, tout nos téléphones sont HS ?! Dit Hayley à l'opposé de la salle.  
>- Oh non pas elle.. Dit l'originelle en soufflant.<br>Regina se retourna aussitôt avec un air offensif.  
>- Je ne te permets pas de parler d'elle de cette façon ! Tu as beau être une originelle, tu restes coincée ici ! Tandis que elle, est dehors et elle peut nous sauver. Répondit Regina, tandis qu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle est intuitive et intelligente. Elle va vite remarquée mon absence au bureau et à la maison. Et vu qu'elle sait que le dernier endroit ou j'étais était entre ces murs...Dans moins d'une heure, tu l'as verra franchir cette porte ! Certifia la sorcière.<br>Emma se leva et dit :  
>- En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est qu'une fois sortie d'ici; je vous y renvoie Madame Le Maire.<br>Regina fit volte face à la blonde et fut surprise de cette déclaration soudaine .  
>- Je vous demande pardon « Shérif » ? Vu qu'apparemment on en est revenu aux titres professionnels..<br>- Oh vous avez très bien entendu. Vous m'avez confié être l'auteur du feu et de l'homicide volontaire d'Elise Berry ! D'ailleurs, je vais faire ça de suite ! Regina Mills, je vous arrête pour le meurtre d'Elise Berry. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera retenu lors de votre procès, vous avez droit à un avocat...  
>Elle plaqua Regina contre le mur et lui passa les menottes. Même si Regina avait le pouvoir de stopper toute cette mascarade, elle voulait voir ce que ça allait donner. Mais elle était aussi perdue, choquée et triste du comportement d'Emma après qu'elle lui ai dit la vérité sur elle.<p>

- Wow alors ça pour une bonne surprise ! S'écria Rebekah en rigolant avec Hayley.  
>- Certes, même si Mlle Mikaelson a détruite ma première cellule, il vous reste la moins spacieuse et confortable ! Termina Emma en refermant la porte de la cellule derrière Regina. Et ce n'est pas votre fille qui réussira à vous sortir de là !<p>

Quelques heures plus tard, Piper et Rachel avait terminé de faire le tour de long en large et de fond en comble la falaise et ses environs. Rachel s'assit contre un arbre.  
>- C'est foutu ! Je suis sur que c'est Rebekah qui l'a ! Je pourrai jamais le récupérer ! Dit Rachel d'un air pessimiste.<br>Soudain, la brune changea de sujet, mais toujours avec la moue .  
>- Maman, est-ce que...Une suprême peut faire revenir quelqu'un d'entre les morts ?<br>- Une suprême peut faire beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça ma chérie. C'est impossible. Et puis on est bien là haut tu sais..  
>- Euh..En fait, je parlais pas de vous, mais de Finn Hudson.. Rebekah lui a brisé le cou devant mes yeux..Mais, enfin si j'avais...pensé à vous deux aussi mais bon..<br>- Oh ! Situation embarrassante.. Même si c'est un simple humain, il est mort et ça pour de bon ma chérie.. C'était..ton petit ami ?  
>- Ben, ça aurait pu ! Mais ça on ne le saura jamais. Bon, je veux bien aller chez Rebekah mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle habite. Et vu que tu l'as enfermé là bas..<br>- Hum hum..Dit Piper. Décidément ! Je suis pas bonne sur ce coup là . Mais ne t'en fais pas, le coffre ne s'ouvrira que par tes mains. Il ne craint rien entre d'autres mains étrangères. Viens, on rentre à la maison ! Enfin..Chez Brittany ! D'ailleurs, ou diable vas-tu habiter maintenant? Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement chez Brittany. Même si c'est ton ange gardien, il ne faut pas prendre tout son espace personnel !  
>- Regina a proposé de m'héberger ? C'est bien non? Comme ça plus je suis près d'elle, plus je la surveillerai et je serai prête le moment venu !<br>- Hors de question. Reste le plus possible loin de cette femme, et de sa petite main droite blonde. Lui répondit sèchement Piper.  
>Rachel n'avait pas fait attention à ce problème. Aurait-elle dit ça pour rester auprès de Quinn ? Ou était-ce complètement intentionnel de sa part ?<br>- Bon, allez, retour chez Brittany !

Une demi heure plus tard, Quinn arriva au manoir. Elle referma aussitôt derrière elle. Grâce à son ouïe de vampire, elle avait comprit qu'elle était seule. Elle monta en vitesse vampirique dans la salle de bain. Elle retira tous ces vêtements et alla sous la douche. Des litres de sang se déversèrent à ses pied. Les gouttes se frayèrent un chemin sur le corps de la vampire. Quinn semblait être absente. Elle colla son front sur le mur et laissa couler l'eau sur son corps parfait et la vapeur de l'eau brûlante embaumée la pièce. Puis elle s'accroupit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses larmes se mélangèrent aux gouttes d'eau. Elle n'était pas bien du tout. Elle se sentait très seule. Elle se sentait brisée et anéantie. Comme si il y avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sorti enfin de la douche, prit une serviette au passage et se plaça devant l'énorme miroir. Une heure plus tard, elle attendait encore Regina pour se mettre à table. Étrange, elle ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu depuis pas mal d'heures ! Mais ou était-elle ? Encore avec son humaine pathétique ? Elle appela encore une fois, rien. Marre d'être seule et impatience que Regina lui lance le sort pour oublier son amour pour Rachel, elle décida de partir à sa recherche. Première idée ? Son bureau ! Go la mairie ! Elle arriva en quatrième vitesse. Tout était éteint, les portes fermées. Elle n'était pas là. Elle partit alors à sa seconde idée : Le poste de police ! En quelques secondes elle arriva en face de l'établissement et elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange, d'anormal. Puis elle leva les yeux à la fenêtre et vu de la lumière. Elle y entra dans la seconde qui suit. Elle fut bloquée aussitôt par des objets qu'Emma, Hayley et Rebekah avait déposé.  
>- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Cria Quinn en colère et voulant défoncer tout sur son passage.<br>- Non espèce d'imbécile ! S'écria alors aussitôt Rebekah. Si on a fait ça c'est justement pour te bloquer le passage pour pas que tu rentres dans cette pièce !  
>Quinn regarda autour d'elle et vu Regina dans une cellule. Elle devint rouge de colère.<br>- J'espère que vous avez une putain de bonne explication à me donner au fait que ma mère soit enfermée là dedans ! Et puis..Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Se demanda enfin la vampire.  
>Regina se leva et s'accrocha au barreaux.<p>

- Calme toi Quinn. Ne sois pas si impulsive. J'AI une bonne raison à te donner. Tous ce qui nous arrive là c'est de la faute à Piper, ma sœur. Elle est en...  
>-Ville je sais. J'ai eu l'extrême honneur de la revoir.. Bref.<br>- Quoi ?! Tu l'as revu ? Et qu'..  
>- Bon on s'en fou des Halliwell ! Dit moi plutôt ce que je dois faire pour vous sortir de là ! Enfin, TE sortir de là plutôt !<br>- Quinn, sur un geste de bonté, je te permets et surtout...je t'oblige ! De relâcher aussi les deux énergumènes là bas et le shérif.  
>-Mais est-ce qu'elle...Elle sait tout ? Demanda Quinn à Régina.<br>La sorcière baissa les yeux et répondu « oui » de la tête. Quinn pu deviné alors, vu à la tête de son mentor que sa révélation avait mal tourné. Décidément..  
>- Bon écoute moi attentivement Quinn. Tu vas aller retrouvé Piper et lui dire de stopper ce bordel ! Tu m'as compris ? Hurla Regina de loin.<br>- Il n'est pas question que je repartes la voir ! Tu m'entends ! Cria encore plus fort Quinn.  
>- Oh ! Apparemment ça ne passe pas avec la belle mère. Rigola Rebekah.<br>Quinn voulu aller vers l'autre vampire mais Regina cria de toute ces forces.  
>- QUINN ! STOP ! Si tu veux vraiment le sort que je te réserve à propos de Rachel, sors nous de là ! On y est presque depuis la journée entière ! J'ai vu le soleil se levé et se coucher dans cette pièce OK ?! Et le mode 'Ok je prends sur moi pour supporter ces deux pimbêches ' ne fonctionne plus ! J'arrive à bout ! Termina essoufflée Regina.<br>- J'AI DIT NON ! Hurla en quittant la pièce Quinn.  
>Tout le monde fut choqué. Une fois dehors, Quinn leva la tête et respira un bon coup. Elle resta une bonne poignée de minutes à retourner cette histoire dans tous les sens. Puis d'un coup, elle souffla et partit en vitesse.<br>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Santana. celle-ci ouvrit :  
>- Quinn ?! Écoute si tu es venue pour du réconfort, de l'affectif et des blabla, j'ai pas envie ce soir. Dit la succube en refermant la porte. Mais Quinn mit son pied entre le bas de la porte et le mur.<p>

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Santana. Dit la vampire.  
>Santana souffla, regarda l'air désespéré, fatigué et perdu de la blonde. Elle prit son manteau et partit avec Quinn.<br>Elles arrivèrent devant la maison de Brittany.  
>- Pourquoi tu m'as amené là ? Demanda Santana en soufflant, on s'est vu y a quelques heures avec Brittany et ça n'a ...<br>- J'en ai rien à foutre de Brittany ! J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières. Et vu que tu es la seule personne assez forte qui ne soit pas bloquée en ce moment..  
>- Hum.. Ça se défend. Bon qu'est-ce que t'as en tête encore ?<br>Quinn se retourna vers Santana et l'hypnotisa.  
>- Quand la porte s'ouvrira, tu diras exactement ces mots : J'ai besoin que vous leviez le sort jeté sur le commissariat !<br>Les yeux de Quinn redevinrent normaux, la blonde frappa à la porte, s'éclipsa derrière le mur et laissa Santana en plan.  
>- Après on improvisera.. Se dit Quinn en chuchotant.<br>Piper ouvrit la porte.  
>- Oui ?!<br>- Bonsoir ! J'ai besoin que vous leviez le sort jeté sur le commissariat ! Récita rapidement la succube.  
>- Et pour quelle raison je ferais ça ? Mlle ?<br>- Euh Santana Lopez ! J'ai vraiment besoin de..d'aller porter plainte ! Pour viol ! S'exclama la latine.  
>Piper la regarda quelques secondes et lui rigola au visage !<br>- Ça c'est une bonne blague ! Tu es un succube ! Pour toi ce ne serait jamais question de viol ! C'est plutôt toi qui violerait les gens presque ! Plus que quelques heures et elles pourront arpenter les rues de Broketown ! Dit Piper en refermant la porte.  
>Soudain, un flou blond arriva, avec à ses côtés Rachel ! Piper ne paniqua pas une seconde.<br>- Tu ne peux pas la tuer Quinn ! C'est peine perdue ! Relâche là maintenant ! Cria Piper en souriant.

- J'ai l'impression que vous prenez tous ça peu au sérieux. Elles vont s'entre-tuer là bas ! Et vous n'avez pas tous vos pouvoirs. Vous pensez vraiment que votre fille est intouchable ? Pour moi, oui..Mais pas pour ce succube qui crève de faim ! Alors je propose un deal : Vous levez le sort, en échange je vous rend votre fille sans dommage. Si vous refusez, Santana la tue de ses mains devant vos yeux.  
>Elle balança Rachel dans les bras de Santana.<br>- Je suis sur que vous bluffer ! Vous tenez un minimum encore à elle ! Ça se voit quand vous posez les yeux sur elle ! Répondit Piper, qui elle aussi jouer le bluff.  
>- Quinn ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Cria Rachel.<br>Quinn ne répondit pas et ne la regarda même pas. Elle ne cessa de fixer Piper, pour lui mettre la pression ! Jouait-elle un rôle ? Ou était-elle vraiment passer à autre chose ? Piper ne voulait pas y croire et décida de dire non.  
>- Votre collègue ne le fera pas ! Elle a plus d'humanité que vous et elle a beaucoup à perdre si elle tue la protégée de Brittany !<br>- Ne parlez pas pour moi. Je sais qu'elle sait que je sais très bien comment tuer sa petite copine. Je l'ai déjà fait et je le referai...  
>- Tu m'as perdu la avec tes sais, sais, sais... Dit Santana. Mais elle a raison ! J'aurai Brittany rien que pour moi, et j'ai très faim ! Alors faites ce qu'elle vous dit !<br>- Ne fais pas ça maman ! Je sais qu'elles bluffent ! Fais moi confiance ! Cria Rachel.  
>Quinn regarda une dernière fois Rachel, puis regarda plus longuement Piper.<br>- Je fais confiance à ma fille. Je refuse de vous obéir et le sort restera intact ! Je le ferai duré même plus longtemps ! Cria Piper à son tour.  
>Quinn sourit méchamment et ne répondit que par :<br>- Bon appétit Santana.

Puis elle disparue en vitesse vampirique, tandis que la succube commençait à utiliser son pouvoir sur Rachel ! Piper n'en revenait pas ! Elles ne bluffaient pas tout compte fait ! Elle avait carrément donné sa fille en pâture ! Santana aspirait littéralement la vie de Rachel, elle ne s'arrêtait pas et Rachel commençait à faiblir de plus en plus ! Piper voyait son pire cauchemar ! Santana prenait du plaisir et Rachel était puissante donc, pleine de ressource et pleine de chî ! Piper ne pouvait que pleurer et crier, elle n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour la combattre !  
>- STOP ! C'est d'accord. Je vais le levé ! Stoppez ça immédiatement ! Vous l'avez presque tué ! Cria Piper.<br>Quinn revint aussitôt et regarda Santana pour qu'elle s'arrête. Cette dernière le fit en suivant.  
>- Oh elle était tellement délicieuse ! Une bonne petite cuvée ! S'amusa à dire Santana en relâchant Rachel, qui s'effondra aux pieds de sa mère.<br>- Maintenant ! Dit Quinn.  
>Piper s'exécuta, elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit quelques secondes après.<br>- C'est fait. Elles sont libres. Maintenant partez ! Et ne revenez plus jamais dans la vie de ma fille ! Sinon j'en ferai une affaire personnelle. Dit Piper en visant Quinn.  
>Quinn sourit, regarda une dernière fois Rachel, qui était encore dans les vapes et partit en vitesse. Santana resta là, embêtée.<br>- Je..Je vais y aller. Dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.  
>Elle rejoignit plus loin Quinn.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris là bas ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça !  
>Quinn répondit :<br>- Quoi ? Tu t'es bien régalé !  
>- Quinn, si elle n'aurait pas céder, tu m'aurais laissé continuer à tuer Rachel ?<br>- Tu ne me connaissais pas avant Rachel, Santana. C'est ça ton problème. Tu ne me connais pas du tout. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand je veux obtenir quelque chose.. Et puis, tu savais que les succube pouvait ressuscité les morts tués par des succubes mêmes ? La question est...En aurait-tu été capable ? Finit Quinn.  
>Elle disparue, Santana n'en revenait pas. Elle changeait vraiment. Ou alors elle redevenait celle qu'elle était avant.. Ce qui était bien plus effrayant !<p>

- On est libre ! S'écria Rebekah. Regardez !  
>Elle marcha vers l'entrée et dépassa la porte en levant les bras au ciel.<br>- C'est pas le ciel que tu devrais remercier, mais Quinn ! Dit Regina au fond de sa cellule.  
>- Viens Hayley ! Dit-elle en se retournant, elle se retrouva face à Quinn.<br>- J'ai pas entendu. Dit Quinn.  
>Hayley donna un coup de coude à Rebekah.<br>- Merci. Dit-elle avec difficultés.  
>Puis Rebekah prit la main d'Hayley par une pulsion soudaine et elles quittèrent l'établissement. Quinn regarda Regina, puis Emma.<br>- Sortez là de là dedans ! Ordonna Quinn.  
>- Non ! Elle doit être juger et faire sa peine pour ce qu'elle a fait ! Comme tout le monde ! Répliqua la shérif.<br>Quinn ne demanda même pas la permission à Régina. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors elle fonça sur Emma et la prit par les épaules avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.  
>- Tu vas ouvrir cette cellule et nous laisser partir d'ici.<br>Emma prit les clés sur le bureau et ouvrit rapidement la cellule. Regina sortit et se rapprocha d'Emma.  
>- Je suis désolé que ce se soit passé ainsi. J'aurai espéré vous voir prendre la nouvelle autrement. J'ai compris que je vous dégoûté, que je ne vous méritez pas et que les choses changeront entre nous. J'aurai aimé vous entendre dire des choses rassurantes et positives, pas de me repousser et de me voir comme quelqu'un de méchant et d'anormal. J'ai juste une petite chose à voir..<br>Elle prit la tête d'Emma et l'embrassa très tendrement, avec précaution, avec appréhension. Emma se laissait faire, trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit. Regina ne pensait pas au « après » de la chose, elle profitait juste du moment magique. C'était une baiser passionné, tendre.. Puis elle stoppa le baiser. Elle regarda Emma avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose.  
>- Quinn. Fais lui oublier ces dernières 24 heures, tout ce qui a pu se dire entre ces murs et...ce baiser... Dit lui ensuite de rentrer chez elle. Dit Regina avant de quitter la pièce les larmes aux yeux.<br>La vampire s'exécuta. Puis elle rangea en vitesse grand V la pièce, pour que rien d'anormal n'apparaisse. Elle suivit rapidement Regina, laissant Emma à présent seule et désorientée. Mais elle ne fit pas attention et partit chez elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hayley et Rebekah arrivèrent devant chez la louve.  
>- Bon ben retour à la maison enfin ! Home Sweet Home hein ! La première sous la douche ! Dit Hayley.<br>Hayley s'avança mais fut retenue par la main de Rebekah.  
>- Une princesse comme moi ne peut plus vivre dans un taudis pareil. Viens...<br>Elle prit Hayley et en vitesse vampirique, elles arrivèrent devant une gigantesque villa. Plutôt un grand manoir, très ancien, blanc, magnifique, spacieux.  
>- On est chez qui ici ? Demanda la louve les yeux brillants.<br>- Chez moi ! Enfin, c'est un des manoirs de ma famille. C'est désormais notre manoir, tu en es désormais le propriétaire. Ça veut dire que..  
>- Je décide qui j'invite à entrer et les autres resteront dehors. Je connais !<br>Hayley fut la première à ouvrir la porte. Elle entra. Puis elle la referma aussitôt ! Laissant Rebekah dehors...  
>Soudain la porte se rouvrit avec une Hayley souriante.<br>- Je plaisante ! Allez entre ! Tu es cordialement invité à entrer !  
>Rebekah rigola et arriva en vitesse au manoir, puis elle ferma la porte à clé.<br>Elle alla directement vers le meuble d'alcool.  
>- Un petit verre pour la crémaillère ? Dit l'originelle.<p>

Hayley sourit de toutes ses dents et elles rigolèrent toute la nuit.

Du côté de Regina et Quinn, la sorcière était prête à jeter le sort à Quinn.  
>- Bon allez on y va. Tu ne regrettes pas ce choix ?<br>- Certaine. Allez.  
>- Bon ok, alors je vais lire quelques lignes et de suite après tu boiras ceci. C'est assez désagréable mais bon.. Allez. «<em> Afin que ses cruels souvenirs lui soit ôté, effacez ses pensées<em> _de son cœur égaré. _» Allez bois !  
>Quinn joignit le geste à la parole et bu à grosse gorgée la potion. Elle eu un petit rictus de dégoût puis soudain, mit la tête en arrière et eu des flashs rapides.. Tous ses souvenirs avec Rachel. Depuis bébé à encore il y a quelques heures. Tout s'effaça au fur et à mesure. Sa rencontre avec le bébé, leur rapprochement lorsque Quinn veillait sur elle, leurs rires, leurs pleurs, leur première fois , car oui, elles avaient auparavant couché ensemble ! Leur première dispute, tout ! Une fois terminé, ses yeux devinrent rouge sang et elle se calma.<p>

- Merci. Dit-elle avant de quitté la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
>- Hum, une bonne chose de faite !<p>

Au même moment... Rachel ouvrit les yeux !  
>- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Cria-t-elle. Maman ! Maman ! Ou tu es ?!<br>Personne dans la maison. Rachel ne sentait plus aucune présence. Elle mit ses genoux à terre et pleura à chaude larmes. Piper était repartie pendant qu'elle était dans les vapes. Tout ça à cause de Quinn et Santana !  
>- Brittany ! Brittany ! Cria-t-elle désespérée.<br>Une lueur bleue apparue derrière Rachel.  
>- Hey.. Doucement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rachel? Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br>- Ma..ma mère est repartie et je n'ai même...pas pu lui dire au revoir !  
>Brittany regarda autour d'elle, elle trouvait ça bizarre que Piper n'ai rien laissé. Et elle avait raison, elle ramassa un papier sur la table et le lit « Ma petite Rachel. A l'heure ou tu liras cette lettre je ne serais malheureusement plus à tes côtés. Sache que ces 24 heures avec toi ont été les plus merveilleuses de toute ma vie. Mais je suis allé retrouver ton père, pour qu'on puisse continuer à te protéger et te surveiller de là haut. On est fiers de toi, tu as un destin magnifique devant toi, mais aussi très lourd. Je sais que tu en ai capable Rachel Berry Halliwell ! Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Brittany veille sur toi. Grosses bises. Ta maman qui t'adore. »<br>Rachel explosa en larmes dans les bras de Brittany, qui faisait tout son possible pour la contenir et la consoler..  
>- Quinn et Santana vont payé...Dit Rachel entre deux hoquets. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose à te dire Brittany...<p>


End file.
